Bella Black (Rewritten)
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: What if Bella was a witch? But not just any witch she is the daughter of Sirius Black. What if after NM she returns to her school and her friends? With Edward as her secret protector? How powerful is Bella? What secrets does Bella hide? Set at the start of NM and before the Triwizard Tournament. Bella/Edward, Harry/Susan/Luna/Daphne, Neville/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and J.K Rowling**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am going to try and write all the chapters again from the previous story called Bella's Secrets and Bella Black and this story. I hope you like this version:)**

* * *

 **Introduction**

What if Bella was a witch? But not just any witch she is the daughter of Sirius Black. What if after NM she returns to her school and her friends? With Edward as her secret protector? How powerful is Bella? What secrets does Bella hide? Set at the start of NM and before the Triwizard Tournament.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I need to change the date the Cullen's leave to fit in with this story. So instead of them leaving on her birthday they left after school finished. When Bella pretended to have her birthday.**

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

My name is Isabella Mackendra Jaye Alba Minerva France Johnna Petra Lillian Alice Andromeda Black (I know it is a long name but it suits me. And all Pure-Bloods have a long name) and I'm the daughter of Sirius Black convicted murderer and Mackendra Marie Martin who died a year and a half after I was born. She was killed by Death Eaters. I was named after my grandmother Isabella Martin, my mum Mackendra Marie, Jaye after Uncle James, Alba after Albus Dumbledore, France after Uncle Frank Longbottom, Alice after my Aunt Alice, my fathers friends, Lillian after my Aunt Lily, Johnna after Remus John Lupin, Petra after Peter Pettigrew. Andromeda as she is my daddy's favourite cousin who also married for love. Daddy admired her because she married for love and was disowned.

Isabella means Queen, Mackendra means vow, Jaye means lioness, Alba means White Light, Minerva means intelligent, Johnna means Heaven, Lillian means purity, Alice means Noble, Andromeda means princess and star.

My father Sirius was best friends with James and Lily Potter who were my godparents, Remus Lupin and Frank Longbottom who were my Uncles. Uncle James and Aunt Lily's son Harry was my best friend and Uncle Frank and Aunt Alice's son Neville was also my best friend even though we were only 1 and 3. We were insuperable. We spent all of our time together.

When I was three I was kidnapped by Voldemort and held prisoner for a year before I was rescued by Kreacher a house elf that had served my Uncle Regulus loyally for years. Kreacher rescued me from Malfoy Manor and faked my death and took me to an orphanage in Port Angeles in America. He erased all memories from my mind and left me there so I could be safe.

The orphanage manager named Doc Christine Treasure Wellington named me Isebella Ocean. I liked the name but I knew it wasn't my real name. When I was left on the orphanages door step a letter was left with them it read:

 _Dear Caretaker_

 _This is my niece. I can't take care of her and I am hoping you can find a nice family for her. Please look after her. I also leave in your person a letter to give to her on her a month before her 11th birthday._

 _Thank you for taking care of her._

 _RASB_

A year later I was adopted my Charlie and Renee Swan they became my parents. They named my Isabella Marie Swan. I love them both very much. Even when they split up 2 years after I joined them. I spent my time between the two. I spent the Autumn, Winter and Spring with Renee and the Summer with Charlie fishing or swimming. One year he taught me how to ride a bike! I was clumsy at first but after a few more goes I got better and I could ride with out assistance. Charlie would also come to Phoenix, Arizona for New Year. Then he would fly back home.

I missed him lots when I was away from him but I always knew I would see him again. We talked on the phone every week and I wrote letters to him. I could tell that he was lonely without me but he had his best friends Harry Clearwater and Billy Black to hang around with. I met them a couple of times and they have really liked me and I had liked them. Billy had two daughters and a son. His daughters were the same age as me and we got on well. Billy's son Jacob was two years younger then me and I didn't really feel a connection to him. But he had a crush on me. I didn't return. Rachael and Rebecca could do stuff like I could when I was upset or angry. Which I rarely was.

I slowly grow up and became the smartest in my grade. My whole life changed the month before my 11th birthday. I went to answer the door to find a woman in robes looking at me. She told me her name was Professor Sarah Wickem. I invited her in and that was the day I discovered that I was a witch. I didn't believe her at first but then she showed me her magic. She told me I was excepted into the Ilvermorny. And would be sorted into one of four houses they were Thunderbird, Wampus, Horned Serpent and Pukudgie. She told be Thunderbird house sometimes considered to represent the soul of a witch and wizard. It also said that Thunderbird favours Adventures. Wampus sometimes considered to represent the body of a witch or wizard. It also said Wampus favours warriors. Horned Serpent house sometimes represents the mind of a witch or wizard. It also said the Horned Serpent favours scholars and royalty. Pukwudgie House is sometimes considered to represent the heart of a witch and wizard. It is also said that Pukwudgie favours healers.

She told me about other magical schools including Hogwarts that they really wouldn't take well to me because I was 'Muggle Born'. Here in the US that wasn't a problem some UK citizens immigrated here to get away from all of that. She also told me that Witches and Wizards were immortal. They would stop aging at the age of 25. So we would stay young forever. We wouldn't age unless we wanted too. Even then we would probably live for up to 300 years. How sweet it that?! Professor Wickem said she herself was 147 years old. And she only looked 25. I love magic already!

Three days later she took me to Wizard New York to get my wand and other stuff I'll need for my years at Ilvermorny. I asked her how I was meant to pay for all of this and she told me it had all been taken care of. I didn't question her at the time because I was so excited. We got my wand first I had to put my hand over a box of wood. twelve different types of wood glow the wandmaker nodded.

"This is Red Oak is an infallible sigh of its owners hot temper and the true match for a Red Oak wand is possessed of unusually fast reactions, making it a perfect duelling wand. White Ash is good with people who would life to the fullest. Sugar Maple is good for those who are skilled at Occlumency and Non-Verbal Magic. Silver Lime which works best with seers and those skilled in Legilimency. Ivy is a good wood for Non-Verbal Magic. Apple wood are powerful and best suited to an owner of high aims and ideas, as the wood mixes poorly with dark magic. Normal Ash looks for the ideal owner that are not lightly swayed from their beliefs or purposes. Its ideal owner may be stubborn and will be courageous, but never arrogant. Owners of Aspen wands are often accomplished duellists or destined to be so, for the aspen Wand is particularly martial magic. Silver Wood works best with seers and those skilled in Legilimency. Pear Woods produce splendid magical powers. Possessors of Pear Wands usually popular and well respected and Pear Wands are never in a Dark Witch and Wizards hand, they are also most resilient. Fir wands demand power and strength of purpose in their owners. Fir is best suited to Transfiguration and favour owners of forced, storng-minded and occasionally intimidating demeanour. Fir are called the survivors wand...", the wand maker explains each wood

And Bella was fascinated by it all. She had 13 woods for her wand.

Then the wandmaker puts a box a wand cores in front of me. 36 different cores glow the wand maker nods again and makes my wand. When I got my wand it was custom made the wand maker told me it was one of the most powerful wands he had ever made. It had 27 cores he said it was different from other wands because on the outside it was made of Red Oak, White Ash, Apple Wood, Ivy, Cypress, Silver Wood, Pear Wood, Fir, Alder, Rowan, Pine, Black Walnut and Rubywood and on the inside it was made of Unicorn hair, Giant Hair, Centaur Hair, Werewolf Hair, Mermaid Scale, Blue and Gold Magical Snake Scale, Thestral Hair, White Wolf Hair, Chimaera Scale, Kelpie Scale, Runespoor Scale, Basilisk scale, Basilisk venom, Wampus hair, Fairy Wings, Snidget Feather, Fwooper Feather, Griffin Feather, Storm Eagle feather, Pegasus feather, Phoenix tears, Phoenix feather (blue and green), Phoenix Feather (Red and gold), Phoenix feather (Blue and turquoise), Phoenix Feather (Purple and white), Phoenix Feather (Blue and Black), Phoenix feather (Gold and White), Phoenix Feather (Black and Gold), Dragon Heartstring, Moon Owl Feather, Sun Owl Feather, Phoenix Owl Feather, Hippogriff Feather, Thunderbird feather, Harpy Feather, Abraxan Feather and Aethonon Feather. So 36 cores all together the wandmaker said that the phoenix feathers made me have a connection to Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, Lightning, Shadows, and Spirit. I got a Thestral feather because I am connected to the other world, The Phoenix Owl Feather could mean I have a Phoenix Owl Familiar. And the other animals that I was an animal talker that's what the wandmaker said. I absolutely love that wand. It felt incredibly in my hands. I paid 30 galleons for it. After a few other stores we finally reached a bookshop. I was ecstatic I bought many books wanting to learn as much as possible.

Next we went to a pet shop Sarah told me I was allowed any animal I wanted within reason. She waited outside as I looked around. Soon I came across a beautiful midnight black and silver owl with blue eyes. I immediately took to her. I named her Mystic. Mystic hooted at her new name telling me she loved it. I was happy with her she is a great owl to have. The owner said she was part thestral owl and part moon owl. I also go a Runespoor who was just a baby name Luku, Lijy, and Loki. They were gold and silver. A magical snake that had the same scales as my wand core. She said she had give the scale and I was her bonded. Her name is Sassha. A Magical White Wolf (Miniature) also came up to me bonding with me, I felt the bond with her too. She said her name was Raj. A magical Snow Leopard (Minature) whose name was Alpine. A actual phoenix perched on my shoulder he was black with flecks of gold. I named him Taji. Then another Phoenix a gold and white Phoenix perched on my other shoulder. I named her Spirit. Another 3 Phoenixes that were blue and black landed and I named her Mystery. Another male that was red and gold who I named Fireball, And the other was blue, white and turquoise I named her Beauty.

They said they liked me very much. When I bought all ten over to the owner looked surprised that a young girl wanted a Runespoor and had 5 phoenixes. I paid 200 Galleons for them, but it was worth it. They were truly spectacular. I even bought another 10 Galleons of books on how to look after them. The shop keeper said they were all very rare and said I would be a great witch with them on my side.

Soon I was back home and reading my way through all of my books. The next day we had another visitor from the orphanage where I spent a year of my life. He handed me a letter stating it was meant for me. That when I arrived he got a letter stating to give this to me before my 11th birthday. I quickly took the letter to my room to read in privately. I quickly opened it and began to read.

 _Dear Isabella,_

 _I sure by now you know that you are a witch. And I bet in time you'll make a stunning and powerful one. I'm sure you are wondering who I am. I am your Uncle Regulus Arcturus Serpens Black. Your father is Sirius Orion Caelum Fornax Taurus Cygnus Robert Andrew Maximus Black my brother and your mother was Mackendra Marie Martin Black. Your full name is Isabella Mackendra Jaye Alba Minerva France Johnna Petra Lillian Alice Andromeda Black._

 _Your father was best friends with James Harold Edward Christopher William Charlus Potter, Lily Rose Evans Potter, Remus John Lupin, Peter Patrick Pettigrew, Franklin Aaron John Nathan David Longbottom. Alice Belinda Blishwick-Longbottom. You called Professor Minerva McGonagall Grandma Mini and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore Grandpa Al._

 _James and Lily's son Harry was your best friend so was Frank and Alice's son Neville and the Bones's daughter Susan Bones, even though they were one year old. When you were born we were fighting a war against the evilest wizard and darkest creature alive Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters._

 _You were only three years old when you were taken from your father by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The Dark Lord wanted you to be his wife when you grow up. A Dark Lady. At the time I was part of his circle and there was no way I was going to let my niece have that fate. That was when I instructed my house elf Kreacher to take you away and fake your death. I also told him to take away your memories which you should start getting back._

 _When news spread of your death your father was crushed with grief. I don't know what happened to him. I have started my quest to bring down Voldemort. I hope to stop him before he can ever get to you or Harry or even Neville or Susan._

 _There is a prophecy it relates to either Harry or Neville. I really aspect it is to do with Harry. When you are older and I mean it Isabella protect him. Don't do it till you are older then 17. It will be dangerous protecting him from a creature as evil as the Dark Lord._

 _I have a feeling one of your Father's close friends gave up your location to the Dark Lord either Peter Pettigrew or someone else he was close too._

 _There is one person you can trust and that is Severus Snape. He is on the side of the light. He is a spy for the light against the dark. You can trust him. I have ways of knowing. I also know that one day Blaise Zabini will be an ally to you. His mother has never been a supporter of the Dark Lord. He is the same age as your god brother and friends._

 _Tell your father if you ever meet again that I am deeply sorry for choosing the wrong path. I should have been strong like him and fought against the Dark Lord. And I should have run away with him when he offered. But I wasn't strong enough. Sirius I am sorry. I love you brother and I am sorry for all the hurt you been put through._

 _Know that I love you Isabella. I'm proud to call you my niece. And for you to take on the Black name. But I suggest you wait till your trained. Because you will find many people wanting to kill you when they find out your Isabella Black._

 _Also know that Kreacher will always be at your service for whatever you need. He is loyal to you now. When you call him he has something to give you from me._

 _Good luck._

 _Love your Uncle Regulus Black_

I had tears rolling done my cheeks. I closed my eyes and I started to remember all the time I had everything with Uncle Remy, Uncle Frank, Aunt Alice, Neville, Susan my only girl that was a friend at the time. Uncle James, Aunt Lily and Harry. And of course my Daddy. I also remember Kreacher rescuing me. I opened my eyes and called to Kreacher to me. There was a sharp crack and he appears before me.

That day I learnt many new things about my father and his life. I also found out I had a vault full of money. I had Kreacher bring me there and I withdrew a lot of it then I went and bought a lot of books I had to find out everything about my father, the war, wizarding Britain, my family history and the fate of all my friends.

After I read the books I found out my father was convicted of murder and leading Voldemort to Uncle James, Aunt Lily and Harry. Which I thought was ridiculous. I knew he wouldn't have done that. That day I made a promise to myself that I would get him out of jail even if it was the last thing I do.

Neville was also orphaned his parents killed by Barty Crouch Jr and Bellatrix. Susan was also orphaned in the war. Blaise was my 3rd cousin that said on the family tree he was a disgrace even if he was a Pure-Blood. Neville was also a cousin and also was typed as a disgrace to Pure-Bloods. Don't England sound great?

I counted down the days to the 1st of September and I had taught myself many spells including expanding my purse. I also couldn't wait to get to Ilvermorny to start learning some real spells. I tearfully said my goodbyes to Renee and Flooed my way to Ilvermorny.

We went into the courtyard to wait for everyone were I met the 15 girls I would befriend for life. I got there that Rachael and Rebecca were there and we squealed and hugged each other, then Stella Carter half-blood, Nadia who was a pure-blood, Jennifer or Jenny who was a Muggle-Born, Olympia was was Pure-Blood, Katie who was a Half-Blood, Nerina a werewolf/Half-Breed, Christina who was a Half-Blood/Half-Breed, Lerida was a Pure-Blood, Sophie was a Muggle-Born, Ophelia Holmes who was a vampire, Septima who was a pure-blood werewolf, and Serpentina who was a Pure-Blood.

We also met 15 boys that we would also become friends for life. Josh who was a pure blood, Damien who is a Half-Blood angel, Tony who was a half-blood, Nathan who was a half-blood, Jackson who was a Muggle-Born, Stephan who was a Pure-Blood. John was a Half-Blood, Thomas who was a Muggle Born, Septimus and Joseph who were Pure-Blood werewolves, Damion who was a Muggle-Born, Ethan who was a Pure-Blood, Mark was a Half-Blood, Carter who was a Muggle-Born and Matthew James a Half-Blood.

When everyone was there we had to line up in Alphabetical order.

"When I call your name you will step onto the Gordian Knot and you will be sorted into your houses", Professor Sarah Wickem says

"Baymen, Lerida"

Lerida had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was sorted into Thunderbird.

"Black, Rachael"

Rachael steps onto the knot and it takes a minute before the Wampus Statue roars at her and there was a greet cheer from all the students

"Black, Rebecca"

Once again the Wampus statue roars.

"Carter, Stella"

Stella had long curly black hair and coffee eyes. The Horned Serpents carves glow and students cheer for her

"Davenport, Nadia"

Nadia had long straight black hair and emerald eyes. Pukwudie raises its arrow and another group of students cheer.

"Davis, Katie"

Katie had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes she was sorted into Pukwudie.

"Dickson, Mark"

Mark had brown hair and brown eyes and was sorted into Thunderbird.

"Greendown, Sophie"

Sophie had Light brown hair and chocolate eyes she was sorted into Pukwudie.

"Holmes, Ophelia"

Ophelia had black hair and silver eyes. She was a different type of Vampire. She was sorted onto Horned Serpent.

"Howard, Jackson"

Jackson had brown hair and grey eyes. He was sorted into Pukwudie.

"James, Matthew"

Matthew has brown hair and brown eyes he was sorted into Horned Serpent.

"Johnson, Carter"

Carter had red hair and grey eyes he was sorted into Thunderbird.

"Knot, Damien"

Damien had light brown hair and green eyes and he was part angel. He was sorted into Pukwudie.

"Lark, Damion"

Damion had light brown hair and hazel eyes, he was sorted into Wampus.

"Marcus, Stephan"

Stephan had blonde hair and grey eyes and was sorted into Horned Serpent

"Marrow, Christina"

Christina was also a half/breed she was half/giant but took after her mother and was the same size as everyone. She had brown hair and grey eyes. She was sorted into Horned Serpent.

"Maxwell, Nathan"

Nathan had red hair and green eyes he was sorted into Wampus.

"Noble, Josh"

Josh had Black hair and blue eyes. He was sorted into Thunderbird.

"Poland, Thomas"

Thomas had dirty blonde hair and green eyes he was sorted into Horned Serpent.

"Redding, John"

John had Red hair and brown eyes. He was sorted into Pukwudgie.

"Redman, Nerina"

Nerina is a werewolf and has been for years. So she is what Britain would call a Half/Breed. The school doesn't know and we have taken it upon ourselves to help her and keep it a secret. Her family already disowned her she needs her friends to sick by her she has brown hair with blue/gold eyes. She was sorted into Wampus.

"Roberts, Ethan"

Ethan had brown hair and grey eyes he was sorted into Horned Serpent.

"Scamander, Serpentina"

There were gasps from the crowd. Serpentina had brown hair and grey eyes. She was sorted into Thunderbird.

"Silverriver, Olympia"

Olympia had straight blonde hair and light blue eyes. She was sorted into Thunderbird.

"Smart, Anthony"

Tony had brown hair and brown eyes he was sorted into Wampus.

"Stealwater, Jennifer"

Jenny had red hair and green eyes. She was sorted into Horned Serpent.

"Swan, Isabella", I step up onto the knot like the others

It takes a minute before the Wampus statue roars at me. People cheer.

"Westly, Joseph"

Joseph had red hair and blue eyes and was sorted into Thunderbird.

"Westly, Septima"

Septima looked exactly like her brothers and was sorted into Wampus

"Westly, Septimus"

Septimus had red hair and brown eyes he was sorted into Thunderbird.

There was a lot more names. But that was our group.

Ilvermorny is a big school that caters for the whole country besides Salem the all girls school. I was surprised when . At least I would know two people here. I was put into a room with 11 other students. At Ilvermorny you had your own room each in your house common room.

Over time we started to be called the the Scheming Wolves or Scheming Wolf Marauders in honour of my father and his friends or the SWM. We were all in Quidditch teams for our houses.

Over time we recruited younger students into our group. Like Caterina Meyer pure-blood, sixth year, Katherine Heart half-blood, six year, Laura muggle-born, Sarah muggleborn, Alexa half-blood. The last two were a year behind us named Ainslee Muriel Westly who was bitten by a werewolf when she was 6 and Septima, Joseph, Septimus Elliot Westly or Weasley. They had been taken from their home. The order of their siblings is this Bill, Charlie, Percy (18), Joseph (17), Septima (17), Septimus (17), George (16), Fred (16), Ainslee (15), Ron (14) and Ginny (13) (There now ages).

We all took to learning anything we could. By the end of our first year we all knew how to do many basic spells and more spells include: Expelliarmus, Episkey, Scourgify and Stupefy and many other spells. I also discovered that I was a seer, a natural at languages and Metamorphmagus. But I kept being a seer too myself. But my friends. We were also know for our pranks. Nothing harmful but just funny. We always had SOMETHING up our sleeve. We knew we were meant to be friends. We could feel it as the days and weeks pasted and our friendships grow stronger.

On July 1st Renee married Phil Dwyer. So he was bought in on the secret. And he fully supported me. That made me warm up to him. But he wasn't Charlie or my real Dad. He was a minor league baseball player. He travelling quite a lot. Renee joined him when I was at school. They moved to Jacksonville, Florida in my second year. Renee loved the sun. I didn't have to worry about her much because she had Phil to pay the bills and make sure she the pantries were always full and someone to find her car keys when she lost them. I was really happy. I knew Phil would look after her.

Second year was when I learned I could really trust my friends it was mid-way through the year when on a trip with my friends I was attacked by Bellatrix Lestrange and her group of friends. She and the others used the Cruciatus Curse on me and she also cursed my hand, leg, and face before my friends could get to me. The stunned her and wiped her memory of the event. I was in hospital for a long time. The doctors told me I would always have scars and that I would always walk with a limp and would be unable to use my left hand. My left ear was destroyed. My right eye was destroyed by the curse so it was replaced by a mechanical, magical one. It is gold and it can do anything I want. The eye can see through invisibility clocks and charms, tell if someone is under charms, hexes, or curses. With the eye I can see in the dark and I can see far in the distance with it. That was when my friends intervened they erased the doctor's memory and told me of a charm that would mask my scars and effects of the curse. But I decided just to hide my eye and ear. Let others see my scars. Maybe that will tell them not to mess with me. When we finally arrived back at Salem I told them everything about myself. Including Sirius Black as my father and how I have been getting visions of the future for over a year now. I told them all I wanted to prove my father's innocence they all quickly agreed to help me. That's when I knew for sure we would be friends for life. No matter what happened we would be there for each other.

Third year can and went with the Wolf Marauders and I fully mastering the Patronus Charm, many other difficult spells and as all becoming Animagus. In America it is not illegal to transform and not tell anyone. Stella was an Eagle, Josh a lion, Nadia a hawk, Jenny a dog, Olympia a Cream wolf, Katie a cat, Lerida a Owl, Chrissy (Christina) a white fox, Thomas a Puma, Ophelia a Bat, John a Panther, Tony a Sparrow, Damion a Snake, Nathan a Ocelot, Sophie a cheetah, Jackson a German Shepherd, Matthew a Clouded Leopard, Ethan a Caracal, Damien a badger, Cater a Cat, Mark a Labrador, Serpentina a Lynx, Stephan a Jaguar, Rachael a Sandy Wolf and Rebecca a snow wolf and myself a snow leopard. All of us were quite proud of ourselves.

Also in third year we found out Voldemort was a skilled Legilimence so we all studied Occlumency. We managed to become Occlumency by the time summer came around. I actually managed it in a couple of weeks. We felt safe now we could protect our minds. So no matter what we face we would be prepared. We didn't think Voldemort was really dead. He was deep into the dark arts and so we were sure he would have found some way of keeping himself alive.

Fourth year I knew Harry would be starting Hogwarts. At the time I hoped everyone would treat him well. That was the year that my skirts and I had been coming up with our own spells. We made up many and have agreed that some would be dangerous in the wrong hands so we all agreed never to speak them aloud. But most of them I was the only one that could preform them. I had an unbelievable control of my magic. And my bonded familiars only made it stronger.

Also in fourth year I added three names to my long name it was Regula after Uncle Regulus in his honour, Sharla in my adoptive fathers honour I am proud to wear his name. It is also my adoptive Grandparents name Charlus Potter and Treasure after the Doc who found me on her orphanage door stop. So my full name is Isabella Mackendra Jaye Alba Minerva France Johnna Lillian Alice Andromeda Regula Sharla Treasure Black.

Fifth year had us studying for our O.W.L. S. The skirts and myself being more advanced then normal students didn't need to study much and we practised silent spells, Legilimens, Occlumency, Fiendfyre Curse and apparation. All very advance spells. I was the best duellist in the school no one could beat me I found that quite funny. We also took Drivers ED. It took me all year to figure out how to work and drive a car. I may have grown up in the Muggle World but I wasn't interested in cars. But I did get my licence in the end.

At Christmas time in our Fifth Year we had a Yale Ball were both Salem schools got together for a night of dancing. I danced with most of the boys there. I was a very good dancer. I wore a long light blue dress with sparkle around the waist. I had sapphire earrings in that I got from the Black Family Vault. I also wore a Blue Sapphire Pendent. All the boys were drooling over me. I liked the attention but only a little bit. I never seriously dated anyone. I told my friends I would know the one when I see him. But the Skirts already found their soul-mates it took to they were 15 to kick in and at the Yale Ball. Stella with Tony, Nadia with John, Jenny with Josh, Olympia with Nathen, Lerida with Damion, Katie with Ethan, Sophie with Stephan, Nerina with Mark, Septimus and Chrissy, Septima and Matthew, Joseph and Serpentina, Damien and Ophelia, Rachael with Thomas and Rebecca and Carter.

That summer when we got our reports. Unlike other wizarding schools our school offered muggle classes as well. The skirts and I take a lot of classes. We worked it out long ago with the head mistress.

 _ **O.W.L.S Results for Isabella Marie Swan**_

 _ **Subject Practical**_ ** _Theory_**

 _Alchemy - O O_

 _Ancient Runes - O++ O++_

 _Astronomy – O O+_

 _Art - O E_

 _Arithmacy - O++ O+_

 _Biology - O O_

 _Calculus - O O_

 _Care of Magical Creatures – O O_

 _Celtic - O E_

 _Charms – O++ O_

 _Computing - E+ E_

 _Cooking - O O_

 _Curse Breaking - O++ O++_

 _Dancing - O O_

 _Danish - O O_

 _Defence_ _Against the Dark Arts – O+++ O++_

 _Divination – E+ O_

 _Drivers Education - E E_

 _Duelling_ _\- O+++ O++_

 _Dutch - O O_

 _Elven - O O_

 _Enchanting - O+++ O+++_

 _English - O+ O_

 _Financial Management - O E+_

 _French - O+ O_

 _Flying - O++ O+_

 _Gaelic - O O_

 _Geography - O O_

 _Gobbledegook - O++ O++_

 _Government - O O_

 _Gym - E E+_

 _Healing - O++ O+_

 _Herbology – O O_

 _History Of Magic – O O+_

 _Italian - O O_

 _Latin - O++ O+_

 _Law - O O+_

 _Legions & Myths – E O_

 _Maths - O O_

 _Mermish - O O_

 _Muggle Studies - O O++_

 _Music - O O+_

 _Politics - O O_

 _Potions – O++ O++_

 _Sewing - E+ E_

 _Spanish - O O_

 _Swimming - O O_

 _Transfiguration – O++ O++_

 _Warding - O++ O++_

 _Wizarding Traditions - O O_

When I read my grades I squealed I had all O.W.L.S if my father could see me now I know he would be so proud. I only got an Exceeds Exceptions in Divination because I didn't want anyone to know I'm a seer. If anyone knew of my abilities I could be in even more danger then I'm already am. Later that night I got owls from my friends saying what they got on their reports.

My friends are good at: Stella is Charms, Nadia is Potions, Sophie is Herbology, Katie is Healing, Lerida: Warding and Government, Jenny is Warding, Chrissy is Potions and Healing, Olympia is Transfiguration, Rachael is Legions & Myths, Rebecca is History, Nerina is Curse Breaker, Serpentia is Magical Creatures, Septima is Defence and Ophelia is Curse Breaking.

The younger ones were Catherina is Wand making, Katherine is Care of Magical Creatures, Laura is Financial Management, Sarah is Law, Alexa Dixon is Goverment, Ainslee Weasley is Wards,

By the end of my fifth year I wasn't just a Seer and a Metamorphmagus. I could do wandless magic. I was an Animagus. I could also do Legilimency and Occlumency. Both come in handy when needed to get out of trouble.

Also during the summer my father escaped from Azkaban. I did a little happy dance when I heard. At the time I could only hope my father was somewhere safe I didn't want him to get hurt. Because this time he would get the Demetors Kiss.

Over the years I have heard stories about Harry's advantages at Hogwarts. And It had taken all my strength to not go to Hogwarts and hex him into the next century from being so reckless. Honesty can't that boy stay out of trouble for 5 minutes! I swear that boy will be the death of me or drive me insane. I don't know which but it will probably be one of them. My informant with Blaise Zabini. I took Uncle Reggie's advice and befriended him. He knew my secret but was protected by my magic so he couldn't tell anyone.

With the six year coming up I decided to take a break and spend time with Charlie in Forks. The skirts agreed to keep an eye on everything for me and to let me know if anything happens.

So I went to live with Charlie and Charlie put my age up by one year so I was 17 other then 16. On the first day of school I can across vampires. At the time I thought how bad my luck was. But I noticed their eyes were a different colour to the normal vampires. So I decided to give them a shot. Over time Edward and I got together and we fell in love.

One night I got a vision of my father needing help I knew I had to send a letter to Uncle Remus Lupin. I told him his best friend needed his help and that Harry's friend Ron's rat was really Peter Pettigrew. I sent it of hoping they would strangle the little traitor. When I got the vision of the traitor escaping I knew I had to do something. My father deserved to be free. Lucky Edward was out hunting tonight and I wouldn't get caught. I quickly apparated just outside of everyone's sight. I quickly put charms around myself so I wouldn't be seen. I saw Uncle Remy transform and my father try to stop him. That's when I see the traitor heading my way. As soon as he is in range I hit his silently with a stunning spell. I quickly turn him back to normal. At the time I really wanted to kill him but I knew if I did then my father would never be free. I sigh and run a hand through my brown hair (Seems my hair is always that colour now). I cast a spell on him the makes him invisible as well as myself before I could move Peter and myself I felt the Dementor's. I quickly sent out a powerful Patronus making them all scattered the Patronus was so bright I was sure everyone could see it from the Castle. Now I made my way to Dumbledore's office. I tie Peter up in ropes and put the charm on him stopping him from transforming and sit a note on his chest explaining everything. I knew tonight my father would be a free man. I feel so happy for him. I'm glad he can have a normal life. But after seeing visions of my future I knew I had to stay in hiding. With one last look at the traitor I apparated back to Forks. I sent my sisters coded letters saying what I have done.

The next few days flew by and soon I got a letter and a newspaper from the skirts telling me my father was a free man. I felt free inside and spent the remainder of the week on a high not even Emmett's pranks could put me down.

Then there was that whole James affair his name made me cringe remembering my dead Uncle. That was a whole disaster if I was alone I would have healed my injuries but no I had vampires with me so I couldn't do anything. I love them all with all my heart but having them around was so annoying.

After I got out Edward helped me everywhere. So I couldn't get away to tell the skirts what had happened.

Days turned into weeks and I found myself at a party celebrating my birthday, well the birthday I told them. I didn't need them knowing my real birthday yet. I actually had two fake birthday's this one on June 28th and the other that Kreacher put on the letter as September 13th but my real birthday was on August 8th. They all though this year I was turning 18 but I was turning 17 I thought it was quite funny that none of them knew that. The whole birthday party turned out to be a disaster Jasper ended up attacking me in a fit of bloodlust. I knew it wasn't his fault. Witches smelt better then humans to Vampires and he had 6 other vampires bloodlust to deal with plus his own and I was Edward's singer! Jasper's reaction was only natural.

Edward drove me home that night acting distantly towards me. Three days later he tried to break up with me. Well I had something to say about that. Lets see how Edward does with MY life. He can't tell his family. But he WILL be with me...

* * *

 **This is the new chapter of Bella Black (Rewritten). I hope you like it. Please review:)**

* * *

 **Bella's Familiars**

1\. Part Moon Owl/Part Thestral Owl/: Female: Mystic: Midnight Black and Silver with blue eyes

2\. Runespoor: Luka, Lijy, Loki: Gold and Silver

3\. Snake: Female: Sassha: Blue and Gold

4\. White Wolf Magical: Female: Raj

5\. Snow Leopard: Male: Alpine

6\. Phoenix: Male: Taji: Black with Gold flecks

7\. Phoenix: Female: Spirit: Gold and White

8\. Phoenix: Female: Black and Blue: Mystery

9\. Phoenix: Female: Blue, White and Turquoise: Beauty

10\. Phoenix: Male: Red and Gold: Fireball


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

Edward was being ridicules. Well we will see how he will handle this little curve ball.

"Your NOT leaving Edward I will not allow it", I say putting up unbreakable wards around us so we can have a 'proper' chat

"You can't stop me. Goodbye Bella", Edward says

Wait for it. Bang he bangs right into the wards.

"Want to listen to me now?" I ask turning around looking at him critically

"What? You can't be", Edward says looking at me in shock

"What do you think?" I ask rhetorically rolling my eyes

"You're a Witch", Edward says

"Yes. More questions? I have all the time in the word to answer them", I say, "After I put the concealment charm on you. You can't tell you family ANYTHING I am about to tell you. You are my soul mate and that is one of the reasons I am telling you all this. But the charm is a must otherwise I will have to wipe your memory and trust me I WILL do it"

Edward looks at me noticing my change of attitude. Not shy little Bella anymore huh Edward?

"I am not in danger from you Edward. I knew what you where the first day of school", I say gently, "I am going to ask nicely. Will you let me protect your mind? It will help with Aro. He won't be able to read your thoughts and Jane can't use her power on you. And well Alice can't see us. Do YOU trust me? Like I trust you"

"I trust you Bella. I am sorry", Edward says with anguish in his voice

I touch my hand to his face.

"Edward your where overwhelmed for my safety like I am for yours. But I am handling it a different way. I want you at my side rather than apart. We can protect each other together. Our chances are stronger together then apart. Things could happen to either of us apart but together we have better odds. Your my soul-mate. My best Patronus memory is of us. Stay by my side Edward don't leave me", I say softly

"I won't leave you. I will leave my family for you. You are I together", Edward says kissing me

I kiss him back showing him how much I love him.

"Edward look into my mind and see who I REALLY am", I say opening my shields on my mind and showing him everything

"You're Isabella Black", Edward says after several minutes shocked

"Yes I am. Now you see the need for the charm on your mind? I can't have this getting out. It IS dangerous. This is how much I trust you Edward", I say

"Place the charm. I will never but you in danger. I will ALWAYS be by your side Bella Black", Edward says with conviction leaning his forehead on mine

I look into his eyes and wandlessly casting the spell. I also add a spell to protect him from fire.

"It is done. And you are now protected from fire. My shields CAN'T be broken", I say stroking his face

"Bella will you let me leave for a second. I need to get something. I promise I will not leave you I give you my word", Edward says

"I will hold you to your word. Trust me I will find you if you break it and I will pay you back", I say with a smirk letting down the shields

"I have no doubt you will. I love you", Edward says kissing me

"I love you too", I say

He runs away. I look into the present and see him run to his house. I drop my sight and wait. I know what I have to do after this. I will leave Forks with no memory of me. It was time to be hidden once more. I hear and see Edward come back.

"Back already Edward?" I ask he couldn't been seen by human eyes but one of my eyes weren't human

"How did you know?" Edward asks coming closer to me

"I will tell you everything my love. In private. Not here. Now what did you go for your house for?" I ask

"I am going to ask you both in your give name and your adopted name. Isabella Marie Swan once Isabella Mackendra Jaye Alba Minerva France Johnna Lillian Alice Andromeda Regula Sharla Treasure Black. I love you and I was an idiot for ever trying to leave you. I will love you either way you say. Bella will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Edward asks on one knee with a ring in his hand

"Yes Edward I will marry you as love as you stay by my side forever. I am a witch. I don't age", I say a tear running down one eye

Edward slides the ring onto my finger and picks me up and swings me around.

"I love you Bella. Forever we will be together", Edward says kissing my lips

"Forever. You a vampire and myself a witch. Imagine the children", I say shocking him

"Vampires can't get pregnant", Edward says

"Females can't. But Human woman especially witch women can. When the time comes we will have our baby. A house full of children if you want", I say smiling

"Will this course any harm to you?" Edward asks

"No it won't. The baby will grow like a human baby. Put your sperm is more potentate so we WILL have multiple births. So a house full of children", I say smiling

Edward breaks out into a big grin and holds me close.

"I like the sound of a house full of children. With YOU. Nobody else", Edward says kissing me breathlessly

"Better not be my vampire. You are mine. Forever", I say

"Forever. That ring is my mothers I think she will want you to have it", Edward says

That's when I see Edward's mother Elizabeth and Father Edward Masen Sr smiling at me. I knew I could do something for him.

"My vampire I am about to do you something. Only I can do. Edward this is for you", I say chanting the spell in my hand and raising my wand.

My wand and hand begin to glow at the power of the spell.

I feel myself pulling them back to the earth plain. Edward gasps and I assume they are becoming visible. I takes me one more minute to once again tie them to the earth plain. I tie them to the earth plain finally I unhook my power from the spirit (Heaven) plain. Edward was looking at his parents I had also bought one other with me Esme's son in a 7 month form.

"Go Edward. They ARE real", I whisper

"Mum, Dad?" Edward asks

"Oh Edward my baby boy. Come here", Elizabeth says

I give them some privacy as I take care of Esme's baby. He was really cute and giggled when I tickled him.

"Bella how did you do this?" Edward asks

I look up and smile, "It is a spell I will not speak out loud. But it is only I can do it. I can pull people back from the dead. They ARE truly here and once again tired to the human plain and they will always be by your side"

Edward surprised me with a passionate kiss. I was careful so he didn't squash the baby.

"Thank you. Would you like to meet them?" Edward asks

"Of course", I say but first this little guy needs a name, "He is Esme's son aged 7 months"

"I heard in her thoughts she wanted to name him Matthew", Edward says

"Well how about Matthew Carlisle Platt-Cullen", I say ticklin g the baby

Matthew giggles.

"That is a yes. Now Mr Cullen you have people to introduce me too", I say holding out my hand that was not holding Matthew

"Mum, Dad this is Isabella Swan or Isabella Black is her true name", Edward says

"Bella Swan will do", I say smiling

"Bella this is my mother Elizabeth and my father Edward Masen Sr", Edward says

"Pleasure to meet the both of you", I say smiling

"We have to thank you for bringing us back to the world. I am glad you will soon be my daughter-in-law. I have always wanted a daughter. And call my Elizabeth", Elizabeth says hugging me

"Same here Bella. Thank you. My son and I weren't close but I now hope to change that. Thank you for giving us all a chance to get closer to each other", Edward Sr says

"Thank you both for giving me my soulmate", I say smiling

"We are going to get alone so well", Elizabeth says

"We are. Now it is time to leave Forks. I must erase everyone's memory of me. Edward do you want to take them to the Welcome Sign at Forks and I will meet you there. I have unfinished business to tend too. You might want to pack up your room at the Cullen House", I say handing him Matthew

"Will you be alright?" Edward asks

"I will be Edward. This is for the best. Now take your family to the sign and I'll met you", I say

"I love you Bella", Edward says

"I love you too Edward. With all my heart", I say kissing him before apparting out of the forest…

* * *

 _Cullen House_

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

I can't believe my parents are back! All thanks to the love of my life, my soulmate. I had lead my parents to the Cullen House and they were playing with baby Matthew. I was packing all my stuff as I knew I wouldn't be back without Bella.

I but all my music and everything in boxes and put them in my Volvo. My books also go in boxes and into the Volvo. I decide not to pack the clothes but they aren't really me since Alice always did our wardrobes. I would have to ask Bella to take me shopping for clothes that are me.

I dig through my closet and find my keepsake box and a photo album. I gently place all of this in my car. I find I have packed everything I wanted except my piano but that would be impossible to pack.

"We are ready to go Mum, Dad", I call them

They come out and Mum was holding baby Matthew.

"Got everything son?" Edward Sr asks

"Yes I do. Get in and I will drive us to the Forks welcome sign", I say opening the back door for them

Mum gets in first followed by Dad. I quickly lock the house and jump in the car and start speeding to the sign. I wanted to see Bella again.

"These cars are different from our time", Mum says

"It has been over 80 years Mum", I say

"They are much more comfy and practical. You will have to teach us how to drive", Dad says

"I will. I will see is Bella will shrink the car", I reply

Mum coos over Matthew.  
"Do you want more kids Mum?" I ask

"Yes. But how would you feel about it?" Mum asks

"I don't know. I never had biological siblings. But have enjoyed my adopted siblings. So I think I would like to have a biological sibling or siblings", I reply

"We will see how it goes and when it happens if I will become pregnant. I will have to wait and see", Mum says

"We have more technology now Mum to know if you are pregnant or not. I will accept whenever you decide to give me a sibling or not", I say smiling

"You will have to catch us up with the technology of these days son. We don't want to stand out", Dad says

"I will. I want to show you the world us it is now", I reply

"That sounds like a good idea son", Dad replies

We arrive at the sign and get out of the car to wait.

"I am going to get my Austin Martin and see if we can take it with us", I say running back to the house and getting in my Austin Martin

I drive quickly back to my parents and we stand to wait for Bella.

I hope Bella gets here soon...

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

I land at Charlie's house and go up to my bedroom. I start by banishing stuff that I wasn't taking with me. Before I could do more there was a knock on the door. I quickly go to answer it and find Leah Clearwater.

"I know you are leaving and I am begging you to take me with you. I am a witch too", Leah says

"I never seen you at Ilvermorny", I reply

"I go to Salem", Leah says

"Why do you want to leave?" I ask

"Sam broke my heart and I never fit in here. I am a witch which I could never tell anyone. And I am...I can't say I do know Jacob told you are legends do you remember them?" Leah asks

"I do. So your a wolf?" I ask

"Yes. And I can't be here when Sam thinks of Emily my cousin all of the time. Can I please go with you? My parents are going to keep me here from Salem because I shifted. I don't want that. I love learning magic. But they won't be paying for Salem anymore. I will be stuck here if you don't help me soon", Leah begs

"Pack and I will take you with me. Make sure nobody sees you. Otherwise they will stop you", I decide

"Thank you so much. I will be back in less then an hour", Leah says apparating out

I go back up to my room and I grab my purse which I have hid from Edward. It has an Undetectable Extension Charm on it. I take my wand out of my ankle holster. Where I had put it after pulling Edward's parents back.

" _Accio!"_ I say and all my small things go into the handbag

I hear things trying to come out from under the floorboards. I lift the floorboards and find the presents Edward's family had gotten me. He obviously had hidden them so it would be 'as if he never existed'. I would be having a serious talk with him about this. His need to control everything. I take out everything and put it in my purse.

I take out my invisible trunk and pack the big stuff, and put the books in my trunk. I also banish the rest of the stuff. Using my power of the past to see what the bedroom looked like before I came. Before I head down stairs to wait for my adopted father.

I go around the house and collect things I gave him like his cup 'World's best Dad' I put in my purse. I wasn't going to banish them.

Leah appears within the time she said looking really nervous.

"You alright?" I ask

"I am just scared that Sam will find out he is the Alpha of the pack and he could forbid me to go. He doesn't know I am a witch", Leah says

"Did you leave anything for your parents?" I ask

"I left a note saying I was running away to live my life", Leah says

"True enough", I say

I tell Leah want I had planned and she knew to go along with it. Half hour later I hear and see his car pull up and I wince. Well this has to be done. Charlie needs to live a life of a human not involved in this mess.

"Hello Kiddo", Charlie says coming in and hanging up his gun

"Can I have a hug Charlie?" I say

I wanted a hug one last time. Because I doubt I would see him again.

He gives me one.

"You know I love you don't you?" I ask

"Yes. I love you too Bells so much", Charlie says pulling away

"You know I will do everything to protect you?" I ask

"Yes. What is this all about Bells?" Charlie asks looking worried

"I am so sorry", I say drawing my wand and pointing it at his face

"What are you doing?" Charlie asks confused, "Why are you pulling your wand on me?"

"Protecting you. Like I have too because I love you..." I say just as something smashes into Charlie

It was a crazy red eyed vampire. I conjure up my strong fire and destroy the vampire. Leah didn't phase which I found good because she told me they had a packed mind and they would know she was leaving if she phased. I run to Charlie he still had a pulse barely.

"Charlie, Dad can you hear me?" I ask

"Bells?" Charlie rasps

"Yes it is me. I going to have to inject vampire venom into your heart your won't survive without it like I would. Do you consent?" I ask fiddling in my bag for the venom bottle, " _Accio Vampire venom bottle"_

The bottle flies from my purse and into my hands.

"Want to stay with you", Charlie rasps

"Then so be it. This will be painful", I say taking a syringe and plunging the venom into his heart

I run a diagnose and the venom was working.

"Taji!" I call

One of my Phoenixes appear.

"Take him to the island mansion. Put him in the infirmary", I say

She hoots with talons she picks up Charlie and vanishes. I quickly gather Charlie's stuff and set the house on a timed fire. When I leave it would be activated and all would think Charlie died in the fire. I conjure a body double of Charlie so without doubt they would declare him dead. I am still wiping everyone's memory of me. But now my plans have changed for Charlie.

All the photos Charlie has of me come to me and I put them in my purse. I pick up the photos in frames and put them in my purse too. I find Dad's police badge and gun and spare shot gun and I put them all in my purse he would want those. I find things of my adopted grandparents and I pack those too. And all valuables that Dad would want to keep, his fishing things that I know he would want, and things his best friends Billy Black and Harry Clearwater gave him I pack with Leah's help. Charlie would want all those things to remember his friends now he would be a vampire.

I take one last look of the inside of the house to see if I got everything before I go outside. I am done I get into my truck with Leah and drive to Angela's house.

"Bella?" Angela says

"Hey Ange. I just come to say you were a good friend", I say

"You're leaving aren't you? Please don't wipe my memory", Angela says

My eyes narrow. I open up my mind and read her thoughts. She was a self-taught witch who's parents hated her and thought she was a demon. He parents were very religious so having a witch they wouldn't be nice to her.

"Pack your stuff your coming with me", I say

"I get to leave?" Angela asks

"Yes. Pack your stuff and I will make sure nobody remembers you", I say

Angela hurries upstairs.

"She is a witch?" Leah asks

"Yes. A self taught theory witch", I reply

I wipe her parents and younger siblings memories. I can see Angela's home life was not want she told people. There wasn't a picture of her here. And her parents had done horrible stuff to try and wipe Angela of the devil within her. These people were despicable from what they have done. I restrain myself not to curse them for hurting a person like Angela who was very sweet and didn't deserve anything they did to her.

"I am ready", Angela says

"Do you have a wand?" I ask

"No. A Professor from Salem and one from Ilvermorny came to me when I was 11 and told my parents and myself. The Salem Professor gave me the books. But my parents didn't want me to be anything in that world. I read the books though. I get the theory. I just don't know how to cast the spells", Angela says

"My sisters and brothers and I will teach you. Now lets leave", I say shrinking her belongings and handing them to her

"I will have to learn to do that", Angela says pocketing her shrunken items

We get into my truck and I drive us out of Forks. Edward and his parents and Matthew where waiting for us. His Volvo and Austin Martin was there too and I could see the boxes packed in it.

I get out with Leah and Angela and point my wand at the old rusty trunk.

" _Reducio!"_ I say shrinking the truck and putting it in my purse

"Are you alright love? Why is Angela and Leah a wolf here?" Edward asks kissing me

"Angela is a witch and so is Leah. Leah is running away because of the Pack issues and them going to keep her here trapped. Angela is coming with us to learn. I will shrink your Volvo too and Austin Martin. The boxes will be safe in the car when I shrink it. And so will the cars will be alright. Will that be ok?" I ask Edward

"It is fine I trust you", Edward says

" _Reducio!"_ I say shrinking the Volvo then the Austin Martin, "I am going to hold onto them to we get to my place"

I put them in my purse for safe keeping.

"Now let me to a few spells here stand back and watch", I say

I then wave my wand and chant the spell that my sisters and I came up with to remove any physical evidence and memories of me.

"By the way Charlie is changing into a vampire. A newborn attacked him. I think we will have to keep a better look out", I say

"How did you change him? And where is he?" Edward asks

"I have vial of venom. I got his consent first. It was just before I was going to wipe his memory. He will know everything once he is awake he is safe now", I say

"Ok we will work on this together. Always", Edward says kissing my lips

"Now I need to go to Port Angeles and La Push and do the same thing. So hold on tight", I say connecting them all to me and apparating

All of them where unsteady on their feet but Leah.

"That was an experience", Edward says

"I agree", Angela says

"Don't worry you will get used to it", I say heading up the steps of the orphanage to see Doc Christine Wellington.

"Isebella", Doc says smiling, "I didn't expect to see you here"

"I had to come here one last time and thank you for taking care of me", I say

"You're welcome", Doc says

"Thank you for taking care of me. By the way i'm sorry. _Obliviate!"_ I say wiping her memory before I do the whole Orphanage

Then I put up wards around the place to protect the children there from vampires, werewolves and all sorts of bad people. Then I go to the outskirts of La Push and wipe the place of me but Rachel and Rebecca.

Then I apparate us to Phoenix, Arizona. I take the pictures out of mine and Renee's house and wipe the cities memories and evidence of me before I apparate us to Jacksonville, Florida.

" _Alohomora_ ", I say unlocking the door

"I love watching you do magic", Edward says with a giggling Matthew in his arms

"Well you will be seeing a lot of it. Now I better wipe these two memories", I say

I make my way up the stairs to their bedroom. I give Phil and Renee a kiss on the cheek before I say _Obliviate_. I then wipe the house of any evidence of me before go outside and re-lock the door.

"So where are we going now?" Edward asks

"Everyone read this parchment", I say pulling out the parchment that held the address of Wolf Marauders Mansion Island, "Everyone have it mesmerised?"

"Yes. But why?" Angela asks not used to this type of magic

"You will find out", I say smiling, "Hold on"

I apparate us away from Florida. We land among the trees on the outer edge of Wolf Marauders Mansion the island I bought 5 years ago with the Black Family Money. It has 300 rooms, Quidditch Pitch, Greenhouses, Offices, Pool and a lot of other things. It is under the Fidelius Charm with myself as Secret Keeper it is also under lots of other spells that Jenny and myself have put up around the place.

"I can feel the magic running through this place. How many wards are there?" Edward asks

"12 layers then it is mixed in with mine and the Fidelius charm around it", I say, "I apparated us into ward 7 so we can be closer to the house but it is still a ten minute walk. This is an island by the way"

"I like it. It is better then Forks", Leah says enjoying looking at the tropical paradise

I take Matthew from his arms and begin to lead them across the grounds it takes us 10 minutes to get to the mansion. I take the cars out of my purse and re-large them.

"We will unpack them soon", I say to Edward

I flick my hand and the doors open loudly and we have 9 wands pointed at us 5 Woman and 4 men. Opps I didn't tell them I was coming.

"Who are you?" a man asks

"Why do you have a baby?" a female says

"Isabella Mackendra Jaye Alba Minerva France Johnna Lillian Alice Andromeda Regula Sharla Treasure Black", I say smiling

"What spell did Isabella make and told no one?" a man asks

"A spell to bring back the dead. I am the only one who can do the spell because it takes a lot of magic. And these are people I bought back from the dead other than two", I reply

And I am in my real mums Mackendra's arms.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" she asks

"It was a quick decision", I reply with a smile, "Where are my little brothers and sisters?" I ask

"They are upstairs playing", Mum replies

Mum was pregnant with Quads when she died so when I bought her back I bought them back also. Their names are Carina Rose Black she has black hair and grey eyes, then Carson Sirius Black he has black hair and blue eyes, then Carlos who has black hair and grey eyes and Carlisa who has black hair and blue eyes.

"We have missed you Izzy", Aunt Lily says with Kallista on her hip

Kallista was 1 and a half years old with black hair and green eyes. Aunt Lily and Uncle James also had triplets 3 year olds Jayden Sirius Potter, Damion Remus Potter and Madeline Lily Potter. It was a shock to learn that Aunt Lily was pregnant when I bought her back. I wonder how Harry will take the news.

"I have missed you all too", I say smiling, "How is little Ravenna and Jaymes?" I ask Uncle Frank and Aunt Alice

"Good they are down for their naps at the moment", Aunt Alice replies

Ravenna was 2 years old she had blonde hair and blue eyes. And Jaymes was 1 year old and had brown hairs and blue eyes.

"Hello niece", Aunt Josephine says

"Hello Aunt Josie and Uncle Tyson. How are Kamryn and Jaslyn?" I ask

Kamryn and Jaslyn were 2 and a half years old.

"They are good can't wait to see you", Uncle Tyson says

"Hello princess", Uncle Reggie says hugging me

"Hello to you too Uncle. How are you?" I ask pulling away

"Good thank you. But it is a bit boring being stuck here all the time", Uncle Reggie says

"Go out in disguise then", I say with a smirk, "Hello Aunt Kalyana"

"Hello too niece", Aunt Kalyana says

"Who are these people and this adorable baby?" Aunt Lily asks

"This is Matthew Carlisle Platt-Cullen. I bought him back from the dead today as well as Edward Masen Sr and Elizabeth Masen they are my boyfriends parents. And these are my friends Angela from Forks and Leah from La Push who is running away because they want to trap her there and this is my boyfriend/fiancée Edward", I say, "Everyone these are my Mum Mackendra, My Uncle Regulus, My Uncle James, Aunt Lily, Uncle Frank, Aunt Alice, Uncle Tyson, Aunt Josephine, and Aunt Kalyana"

"Fiancée?!" Uncle Reggie, Uncle James, Uncle Frank and Uncle Tyson say

My Aunts roll their eyes.

"Let's see the ring", Mum says taking my hand

"It is beautiful", Aunt Lily says admiring the ring

"It is my mother's", Edward says nervously

I read his mind and his nervous about meeting MY family. I chuckle.

"Man up Edward. I met your family. My family won't hurt you. They will have to answer to me if they do", I say chuckling

"I am glad to see my daughter happy. Welcome to the family Edward", Mum says hugging Edward and Elizabeth

"What year were you born?" Uncle James asks

"1901 sir", Edward says, "I was turned at 17"

They ask him more questions my Aunts and I have to chuckle quietly. I think it is time I rescue my fiancée.

"Ok enough of the questions. Let's show them to their rooms and I better contact everyone to get here", I say handing Matthew to Edward and drawing my wand, " _Expecto Patronum!"_ I say and a silver dragon comes out my wand, "I am back at the Mansion and are waiting for your return. Be quick I have a lot to share and some guests"

The dragon Patronus goes and I call Spirit. Who comes in with a flash.

"Take this to Rebecca, Rachael, Sophie, and Jenny", I say writing a note and giving it to her, she is off in a flash.

"I am going to unpack. And take Edward and Matthew to my room. I will be back down in the minute. Tissy!" I call

"Yes Mistress Isabella?" Tissy says popping in

"Please show Leah, Angela, Elizabeth, Edward Sr to their rooms. You know the ones. Thank you Tissy", I say

"Tissy will", Tissy says, "Follow me"

They follow her.

"Justy!" I call

Justy appears in front of me.

"Can you watch Charlie? He is in the hospital wing going through the vampire change. The doors are warded so he can't get out. Come and get me when he does wake", I say

"Will do Mistress", Justy says disappearing

"Edward come with me. My vampire. This way", I say leading him up the stairs

We reach the top floor and I lead him to my/our room.

"This is lovely Bella. I love the colours blue and gold look good", Edward says

"Thank you. Like the Super King Bed?" I ask with a smirk

"I love the King Bed. Where will we place Matthew?" Edward asks

"We will buy stuff. I will take you shopping. But I have to tell you, you are magical. I can see it. You need a wand", I say

"But I am a vampire", Edward states

"I unlocked your magic. You could already read minds that goes from magic. I unlocked your magic when you proposed. I will take you to get a wand soon. But my love we will need to change your looks", I say, "But first see mine"

I transform showing all my scars and eye and ear.

"What happened?" he asks tracing the scars

"It is a long story. I was attacked and badly injured when I was 12. I have lived with these scars ever since. I only show my face scars. The others have a tactical advantage. I can see and hear better than any person, vampire, werewolf, Shape-Shifter or something else", I say

"That's how you saw me in the woods", Edward says

I smile and unpack my trunk while I tell Edward about the features of my eye and ear. He starts kissing me my neck my ear everything.

"Edward as much as I love this there is a baby in the room and my sisters and brothers will be here any minute", I say opening my space within space closet

Edward's jaw drops.

"I can dress to impress. All of these I use. I am not plain in the Wizarding World US. I have the title of Lady. And I make sure I dress well", I say

"If only Alice could see this now", Edward says chuckling

"Oh she will have a fit. Now I am going to transfigure my nightstand into a crib. Matthew can take a nap", I say transforming my nightstand into a crib

"There you go buddy", Edward says putting Matthew in the crib he was very sleepy

I lead Edward back down the stairs with a monitoring charm on Matthew. I look at our special clock it tells where people are and what country they are in. It is really handy.

"I need to add you to this clock as well as your parents, Leah and Angela", I say pointing at the special clock

"Is it accurate?" Edward asks

"Very. Milly", I call

"Yes Mistress Isabella?" Milly squeaks

"Can I please have some sandwiches, biscuits and brownies, a glasses of milk and a glass of mountain lion blood for Edward", I say

"Right away Mistress", she says popping away

We have 85 elves working at this island and some of them are mated and have children which I allow. They all think I am the best mistress in the world.

"You don't have to get me the blood", Edward says

"It is fine. I have plenty of house elves. I pay them all too. I am not like most Pure-Bloods and my sisters and brothers are the same", I say

That's when Milly returns with a plate of sandwiches, biscuits, brownies, glasses of milk and a glass of blood.

"I heard we were having company so I made more sandwiches, biscuits, brownies and got more milk", she says

"That was very thoughtful of you Milly thank you", I say taking a sandwich

"Thank you Milly for the blood", Edward says

"My pleasure Master Edward", I say

Edward's parents come back down and so do Leah and Angela.

"This place is amazing", Leah says

"Thank you. I designed this place with the help of the goblins", I reply, "Sit down and eat and drink"

The floo ignites and Stella steps out.

"Hello everyone. Who are these?" Stella asks

"I will tell you when everyone is here. But everyone this is Stella Carter", I say

"I am Half-Blood, I am the best at Charms and like her sister", Stella says, "Pleasure to meet you all"

"You too Stella", Edward says

That's when the flames roar again and Olympia steps out.

"Welcome back sister", I say

"Shouldn't I be telling you that?" Olympia asks with a smirk

"Yes. But I got in first", I say, "Everyone this is Olympia Silverwater"

"I am Pure-Blood, I am best at Transfiguration and Izzy is like my sister. Nice to meet you everyone", Olympia says

"You too Olympia", Edward says as the fire lights up

The fire lights up again and Katie appears with her trunk and other things.

"Hey you must be Edward. I am Katie Davis. I am the Healer around here", Katie says, "I am Half-Blood not that it matters"

"Pleasure to meet you Katie", Edward sats

"Sister", I say hugging Katie

"Sister is that an engagement ring?" Katie asks looking at my hand

"Yes Edward proposed", I say as the fire lights up again, "Lerida"

"Izzy. Sister you look dazzling", Lerida says

"Thank you. This is Edward. Edward this is Lerida Baymen", I say

"I am Pure-Blood and I am the best at Healing and Warding", Lerida says

The fire lights up and Serpentina comes out.

"Hi everyone. I am Serpentina Scamander. I am a Pure-Blood and good at Magical Creatures", Serpentina saus

"Nice to met you", Leah says

Ophelia come out of the fire next

"Hi I am Ophelia Holmes. I am a different type of Vampire to you. Who I can tell is a vampire", Ophelia says

"Yes I am a vampire. What is the difference between us?" Edward asks

"I can eat food and I transform into a bat", Ophelia says sitting down

The fire lights up again and Nerina steps out. Edward stiffens.

"She won't hurt anyone. This is Nerina Redman. And yes she is a werewolf. But we have potions to help with that", I say

"Would blocking my scent help Edward?" Nerina asks kindly

"You can do that?" Edward asks

"Sure. As long as you give me a chance. I didn't choose to be bitten", Nerina says waving her wand and her smell of werewolf goes away

"I know. Sorry it was natural instinct", Edward apologies

"Of course it is. I had trouble controlling it when I smelt you. But I guessed you must be Edward. You don't know me so it is only natural. I am a Curse Breaker by the way", Nerina says sitting down

The fire light up and the Weasley siblings come out. Edward I can tell smells the werewolf of them

"Hi I am Joseph Westly or Weasley which is my true last name", Joseph says

"I am Septima his brother", Septima says

"I am Septimus their brother", Septimus says

"I am Ainslee their younger sister", Ainslee says

"Pleasure to met all of you", Edward says

The fire again lights up and Chrissy appears.

"Hello. You must be Edward. I am Christina Marrow. But call me Chrissy. I am half giant. Luckily I take after my mother. I am good at potions and charms", Chrissy says

"Sister", I say hugging her

"Welcome home", Chrissy says

"Everyone take a sandwich", I say as the door opens and Jenny, Sophie, Rachel and Rebecca come in

"Hi I take it you left Forks?" Rachel asks

"Yes it is a long story and we are still waiting on people", I replies, "What does your Dad and brother think you are?"

"Going to friends before boarding school. We used charms so they won't question it", Rebecca says

"Don't they know?" Edward asks

"No. We decided to keep it a secret. We are Rebecca and Rachael Black", Rachel says

"Your witches?" Leah asks  
"Yes and you are too?" Rebecca asks

"Yes. I ran away. Do they know yet?" Leah asks

"No. Why are you here if you don't mind you asking?" Rachel asks

"I am a Shape-Shifter and so is your brother. Do you know how Sam and I were going out?" Leah asks

"Yes", they say

"Well now he imprinted on my cousin Emily and dumped me. They were going to force me to stay in La Push", Leah says

"That is bad. What school did you go too?" Rebecca asks

"Salem. And my parents were going to stop me from going back because I shifted", Leah replies

"Well you will be safe here", I say

"I am Sophie Greendown. I am best at Herbology", Sophie says now introducing herself

"I am Jennifer Stealriver and I am good at warding. You can call me Jenny", Jenny says

"Nice too meet you Jenny", Edward says

"Welcome home", Jenny says taking a seat smiling at me

"Thank you", I say, "How was Ilvermorny?" I ask

"Not the same without you", Sophie replies

"Well this year I am coming", I reply

"Good", Rebecca replies as the fire roars to life again and everyone points their wands at the 13 people.

"Put those away. I called the boys", I say

They do what I say.

"Why did you call the boys?" Olympia asks smirking

"They are your boyfriends and our allies", I say

"Good point", Nadia says smiling

"Welcome back boys", I say smiling

"You too Izzy care to tell us the story?" Josh asks

"And who are these new people?" Tony asks

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

"Ok everyone this is Leah Clearwater who is from the same tribe as Rachael and Rebecca. Angela who is from the town I was in and these are Edward Masen Senior and Elizabeth Masen who are the parents of the man besides me", I reply

"You could have told us sooner", Ophelia scolds with a smile

"I know I haven't been the best communicator in the last 9 months but I have had my reasons", I state

"Sure you had your reasons", Josh chuckles

"You always have your reasons", Stella adds chuckling

I roll my eyes. This is how I'm treated after I have been gone for a while? Maybe I should stay away. Who am I kidding I can't even stay away for a whole year. Let only more then a year. What would they do without me? They would go crazy and would cause trouble.

"Anyway I didn't communicate because I had fallen in love. With the man sitting beside me", I say simply

Everyone gasps and jaws drop. Only Leah, Angela and Edward's parents who were sitting near me didn't gasp.

"You said you were never going to fall in love because it will only lead to heartbreak", Nadia says softly

"Plans changed. People changed. When I first saw him I knew he was meant for me. That changes a person. The only people who would understand it, is those who have found their soul mates", I say softly looking at all of them plus my Uncle James, Aunt Lily, Uncle Frank, Aunt Alice and my mother.

"You feel as the whole world ties you to that person", Mum whisperers

"That is exactly how I felt", I say

"I did too", Edward says looking into my eyes

"Everyone this is Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen my fiancée", I say

The female Wolf Marauders squeal and pounce on me to examine the ring.

"These are his parents Elizabeth and Edward Masen Sr as I already told you. I have also bought a baby back to life his name is Matthew Carlisle Platt-Cullen. As you see Edward is not human but a vegetarian vampire. Hence the gold eyes. I bought Edward's parents and Matthew back a couple hours ago", I say

"They are the Cold Ones in the Quileute legends", Rachael says

"Don't the tribe have a treaty with the Cullen's?" I ask

"Yes they do", Leah says, "One of the first things I learned when I phased"

"That was why Jacob was acting weirdly", Rebecca says

"Yes. Sam and your father ordered him not to tell you both", Leah replies

"I should have known I am the Legions and Myths Queen", Rachael says

"How many of wolves are there?" Stella says

"There is the Alpha Sam Uley, his Beta Paul Lahote, then there is Jared Cameron, Seth Clearwater, Embry Call, Quil Ateara and Jacob", Leah replies answering the question

"I should have known they all didn't go through a grown spurt in that amount of time", Rachael mutters

"Don't they know your witches?" Edward asks

"No. We thought it would be too much for them to handle. Only Dad did know but we wiped it from his memory. So we just said we were going to a friends house before boarding school. That we didn't want to stay in La Push", Rebecca says

"I think Dad was relieved he didn't have to keep the Werewolves a secret anymore then worry about us leaving after all Jacob IS his only son", Rachael says

"You know he loves you both", I say

"We know. He just has trouble saying it because we look so much like Mum", Rebecca says

"Now I am going to leave you all with some memories while I take Angela, Leah, Mrs and Mr Masen and Edward and of course Matthew shopping. _Accio Pensieve!"_ I say bring in our large pensieve

It was one of the most expensive ones out there. I REALLY wanted a good one. So this was one I got along with another pensieve table. I pull memories out of my head and put them into the pensieve. I put heaps of memories in there that should keep them occupied while I am gone.

"There. You can all start viewing those. I am going to Wizard New York. Be back in a couple of hours", I say

They go into the memories Edward and I get Matthew and gather at the fire. Raj my magical white wolf and my magical snow leopard Alpine were coming with us they wanted to protect me. They had sensed Edward and made their judgement that he was trustworthy but they still wanted to come along.

"We are flooing. It is a form of travelling. I will go first with Matthew in my arms. You all follow and do exactly what I do", I say putting floo powder into the fire making it green and stepping into it covering Matthew's face so he wouldn't get ash in his lungs.

"DRAGON CITY, NEW YORK", I say dropping the powder into the fire

Matthew cries as we land. I hush him and give him a bottle that one of my elves have made for him with a stomach smoother in it. As we wait for the others. Edward comes through first followed by Angela, Leah and his parents.

"This way everyone. We are going to get Leah, Angela and Edward a wand each. I am paying no ifs, ans or buts. Now Edward people will stop me on the street in the US I am a high born Lady with a big title from the Ministry", I say as we walk Raj and Alpine by my side

"What is your title?" Edward asks

"Deputy Minister of Magic and Lady of the House of Swan", I say opening the portal to Dragon City

"How did you…", Edward stops as he looks at the US's biggest magical shopping hotspot

"This way", I say, "Please stick close to me"

"Good day Lady Swan", a man say bowing to me

"Thank you sir. Good day to you too", I say politely

"Good day Minister", another man says

"Thank you. You too good sir", I reply

"So how did you become Deputy Minister of Magic?" Edward asks

"Well I saved the Ministers life and the presidents at the same time. Got a vision of an attack on them and I acted on it. I was 13 at the time but I was still very deadly to deal with after the attack that put me in hospital. I trained hard and when I saw them getting killed I didn't want it to happen so I changed it", I say

"So you can see the future?" Edward asks

"Past, Present and Future. But the Present and Future are not set in stone. They can be changed. Like I showed you in the woods. I was going to let you leave me after all it would have saved me the trouble of doing it myself. But the thought was too painful. I also saw what it would do to YOU. So I changed our future. Ah here we are", I say at the wand shop

"Lady Isabella Swan. Red Oak, White Ash, Apple Wood, Ivy, Cypress, Silver Wood, Pear Wood, Fir, Alder, Rowan, Pine, Black Walnut and Rubywoodand the cores of Unicorn hair, Giant Hair, Centaur Hair, Werewolf Hair, Mermaid Scale, Blue and Gold Magical Snake Scale, Thestral Hair, White Wolf Hair, Chimaera Scale, Kelpie Scale, Runespoor Scale, Basilisk scale, Basilisk venom, Wampus hair, Fairy Wings, Snidget Feather, Fwooper Feather, Griffin Feather, Storm Eagle feather, Pegasus feather, Phoenix tears, Phoenix feather (blue and green), Phoenix Feather (Red and gold), Phoenix feather (Blue and turquoise), Phoenix Feather (Purple and white), Phoenix Feather (Blue and Black), Phoenix feather (Gold and White), Phoenix Feather (Black and Gold), Dragon Heartstring, Moon Owl Feather, Sun Owl Feather, Phoenix Owl Feather, Hippogriff Feather, Thunderbird feather, Harpy Feather, Abraxan Feather and Aethonon Feather. A very one of a kind wand. One of my best. Anything wrong with it?"

"Mr Jacksonson I think I might need a drop of my fiancée's venom in it. It hasn't felt right lately. After we declared our love", I say handing over my wand

"Yes sometimes a wand will need it's masters soul mates DNA. Is this your fiancée?" Mr Jacksonson asks looking at Edward

"Yes. This is Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen. He will also be needing a wand along with my friend Angela and Leah", I say

"Let's fix your wand. And no charge my Lady. It is an honour. Now Mr Masen-Cullen just a drop of your venom in this dish please and a piece of hair", Mr Jacksonson says

Edward does what he is told a little confused by how that would help my wand. Mr Jacksonson enlarges the wand opening it up. You could see all the cores twirled together. Mr Jacksonson adds Edward's hair to the cores and twirls it around them before adding a drop of venom. It surprises Edward when the wand core doesn't die but crystallises. Mr Jacksonson nods and closes it up.

"Try this Lady Swan", he says handing me the wand

I take it and gold, silver and blue surround me. The power in my wand had intensified.

"That wand is now unbreakable thanks to young Mr Masen's venom. And it will work for no other then you Lady Swan. Now who next?"

"Thank you. Now this is Angela Weber. She is a Muggle-Born Witch she has read the theory on spells but hasn't had a wand to try them", I say smiling

"Miss Weber lets find you a wood first. Put your hand over the box are your wood will glow", Mr Jacksonson says pulling out a box of woods.

Angela hesitantly does and one piece glows and he nods and takes it out.

"Now for a core. Same again", he says putting a box of cores on the table

One core lights up and he nods and turns to make her wand.

"He is making your wand. That is what he does. He makes them from scratch different from Ollivander", I say to them

"You never know what wood or core will fit a person together. Like yours Lady Swan. Never have I had the honour on making it for you and adding too it", Mr Jacksonson says turning back around, "Try this Miss Weber"

Angela takes it.

"Say _Lumos_ ", I say

" _Lumos"_ , Angela says and the wand lights up brightly, "I feel warm inside"

"That is the way it is meant to be my dear. Now that wand is Hazel with Unicorn Hair core. Hazel wands often reflect its owners emotional state, and works best for a master or mistress who understands and can mange their own emotions. Others should be very careful handling a hazel wand if its owner has recently lost their temper, or suffered a serious disappointment, because the wand will absorb such energy and discharge it unpredictably. It is capable of outstanding magic in the hands of the skilful, and is so devoted to its owner that it often dies at the end of their master's life", Mr Jacksonson says, "That will be 7 Galleons"

"Here you go. Now Leah please she is a Shape-Shifter", I say to Mr Jacksonson

"Will first the woods. Please put your hand over the woods Miss", Mr Jacksonson says to Leah

Five woods light up and Mr Jacksonson nods and smiles.

"Black Walnut seeks a master of good instincts and powerful insight. Black Walnut is not the easiest to master. Paired with a sincere, self-aware owner, however, it becomes one of the most loyal and impressive wands of all, with a particular flair in all kinds of charmwork. Next Blackthorn wood, which is a very unusual wand wood, has the reputation of being best suited to a warrior. These wands appear to need to pass through danger or hardship with their owners to become truly bonded. Having done that the blackthorn wood will become as loyal and faithful a servant as one could wish. Ash wands cling to its one true master. Those witches and wizards best suited to ash wands are not lightly swayed from their beliefs or purposes. The ideal owner may be stubborn, and will certainly be courageous, but never crass or arrogant. Holly wood works most happily for those who may need help overcoming a tendency to anger and impetuosity. At the same time, holly wands often choose owners who are engaged in some dangerous and often spiritual quest and English Oak a wood for good times and bad, this is a friend as loyal as the wizard who deserves it. Wands of English oak demand partners of strength, courage and fidelity", Mr Jacksonson explains to Leah, "Now put your hands over the cores"

Leah does and 4 different cores light up.

"Unicorn Hair, Dragon Heartstring, Phoenix feather of a fire phoenix and a werewolf hair. Now I need you to transform into you Shape-Shifting shape so I can have a hair from that shape and a hair from your human form and blood", Mr Jacksonson explains

Leah looks at me not wanting to stripe of in public. I mutter a spell.

"You can now change with your clothes on. It is a nifty spell I invented", I say

"Thank you", Leah says

Leah transforms and I pull a hair and Leah changes back and pulls a human hair. She then pricks her finger and blood comes out. We watch Mr Jacksonson make the wand then hand it to Leah.

"Give it a wave", he says

Leah does and red and gold sparks come out with silver in them.

"It feels better then my old wand", Leah says

"That is because it is made for you", Mr Jacksonson says, "That will be 12 Galleons"

"Here you go. Now my fiancée might be difficult if he is anything like me", I say chuckling

Mr Jacksonson chuckles too, "I have now doubt. Come here Mr Masen"

Edward puts his hand over the box of woods 6 woods light up surprising Edward but not me. Mr Jacksonson nods and puts out a box of cores several light up some brighter then others.

"Not quite right", Mr Jacksonson feels the wand after putting in the cores

"How about these?" I ask taking out a stand of my hair and a drop of my blood

"AH! Perfect Lady Swan. You should be a wand maker!" Mr Jacksonson says putting my hair and blood into the wand core, "Try this Mr Masen"

Edward takes it and it glows gold, silver and blue and my wand glows a bit too.

"Soul-Mate wands. Very rare but powerful. Mr Masen your wand is made out of 6 woods: Alder wood works well with an owner that is not stubborn or obstinate, but often helpful, considerate and most likeable, Cedar wood finds its perfect home where there is perspicacity and perception. The witch or wizard who is well-matched with cedar carries the potential to be a frightening adversary, which often comes as a shock to those who have thoughtlessly challenged them, Kingswood is for those who are related to royalty, Hornbeam selects for its life mate the talented witch or wizard with a single, pure passion, which some might call obsession or vision, which will almost always be realised. Hornbeam wood adapts more quickly than almost any other to their owner's style of magic, and will become so personalised, so quickly, that other people will find them extremely difficult to use even for the most simple of spells. Hornbeam wood like to absorb their owner's code of honour, whatever that might be, Pine always chooses an independent, individual master who may be perceived as a loner, intriguing and perhaps mysterious. Pine wood enjoys being used creatively, and unlike some others, will adapt unprotestingly to new methods and spells. Many wandmakers insist that pine wands are able to detect, and perform best for, owners who are destined for long lives. The pine wood is one of those that is most sensitive to non-verbal Pear wood produce wands of splendid magical powers. Possessors of pear wands are, in the experience of the learned usually popular and well-respected and he never knew of single instance where a pear wand has been discovered in the possession of a Dark witch or wizard. They are also the most resilient. And has Unicorn Hair Core, Earth and Water Phoenix Feathers, Moon Owl, Dragon Heartstring, Griffin Feather, Pegasus Feather, Magical Mountain Lion hair and your fiancée's hair and blood making it have 10 cores. Unicorn and Phoenix say to you, you have a pure soul. They wouldn't have chosen you otherwise neither would a Pegasus Feather", Mr Jacksonson says

"Vampires don't have souls", Edward says

"They do Edward. I am a soul reader. Why did you think I was always telling you, you have a soul. Look through my eyes and see it", I say dropping my shields and opening my soul reading power

"Is that really my soul?" Edward whisperers

"Yes. Isn't it beautiful?" I say shutting my shields

"Not as beautiful as yours", Edward says kissing me

"Lady Swan that will be 20 Galleons", Mr Jacksonson says

"Here you go. Thank you for your time", I say

"It was an honour as always. Good day too you all", Mr Jacksonson says

We stop and get everyone clothes heaps of clothes then to the baby store.

"I like that black oak crib", I say looking at it

"It is nice isn't it?" the shopkeeper asks

"Does it come with a rocking chair and others things?" I ask

"If you get the set it is 510 Galleons. Including a stroller, Bottles, Blankets and some toys", the shopkeeper says

"We will take it then", I say

"I will get it packed up then Lady Swan", the shopkeeper hurries away

"Elizabeth by the way your aura tells me I bought you back pregnant. You should pick out stuff you want too. My treat for giving me your son", I say

Elizabeth was shocked but then hugs me with a smile on her face dragging Edward Sr. Over to the cribs and other items.

"Is my Mum really pregnant?" Edward asks shocked

"Yes. I can SEE it. You are going to be a big brother", I say, "Edward when do you want the wedding?"  
"When do you want the wedding?" Edward asks

"August 18th we will have an 10 day honeymoon", I say looking up at him smiling

He was smiling too.

"August 18th it is. Will you have enough time getting ready?" Edward asks me

"I will don't worry. We can also get married again when our identities come out. This is just for those who know the secret. Are you ok with that?" I ask

"I am. Are you? What about Sirius?" Edward whisperers

"I have Charlie, Uncle Regulus and Uncle James. Dad can walk me down the aisle a second time after everything is quiet", I say kissing Edward

"I can't wait", Edward says

"Now I have the task of picking a Maid of Honour out of all my friends. I hope you like a big wedding party", I say smiling

"Anything, and everything you want", Edward says

"The men Wolf Marauders can be your groomsmen. You can get to know them before the wedding", I say

"I will", Edward promises

"We have picked out our stuff", Elizabeth says

"Lets get everything then", I say moving to the counter

"That will be 1,108 Galleons Lady Swan", the shopkeeper says

"Here you go. Thank you for your time", I say shrinking everything and putting it in our pockets I was teaching Angela at the same time

"Now lets see if you have a familiar", I say letting them to Familiar's Galore, "Look around the animal/s will pick you", I say staying back with Raj with Matthew in my arms

A small white puppy approaches us and barks at Matthew. I gently put Matthew on the ground and the tiny white puppy licks Matthew coursing a bond to open up between them. Matthew giggles. I smile I know I will have to get the puppy now. A bigger version of the puppy comes up to me. I reach out knowing what I was doing I was bonding with another animal this time Matthew's familiar's mother. Raj roars in welcome and Alpine growls in welcome.

"You need a name. How about Rama?" I ask the Grim which I knew she was

" _Yes thank you I like that name. My son is named Jai. My mate I believe is with yours",_ Rama sends to me

Sure enough a male grim in black was with Edward having a conversation with an Earth and Water Phoenix on his shoulder. Edward was clearly taken aback. But before I could do anything a water and ice phoenix lands on my shoulder with a winged cat called a shimmerling, a Storm Eagle and a white and blue small dragon that was breed to stay small. It could fit in the palm of my hand. I roll my eyes I should really stop coming in here.

" _I am Icicla",_ the Phoenix says

" _I am Oracle",_ the shimmering says

" _I am Nani",_ the Dragon says

" _I am Majeta",_ the Storm Eagle says

"Welcome to my familiar pack. Now I have to go and explain to my watch them", I say to my old familiar to watch Matthew and the six new ones

" _Of course. I will let nothing happen"_ , Raj says

" _Neither will I"_ , Alpine says

I walk over to Edward.

"Who have we got here?" I ask smiling scratching the male grims ear

" _I am Rami. I am telling him I am a grim connected with the spirit world like my mate and son"_ , Rami says

"Did you hear that Edward?" I ask

"Yes. Is he talking to me?" Edward asks surprised

"Yes. All familiars can communicate with their bonded human or in this case vampire. What will you name the Earth and water Phoenix?" I ask stroking her feathers she trills

"Adella for the water phoenix. Do you like that?" Edward asks the Phoenix now coming onto the idea of taking to animals

Adella trills.

"And Eartha for the Earth Phoenix. Do you like that?" Edward asks the Earth Phoenix

Eartha trills happily. That's when a Miniature mountain lion comes up and bonds with Edward.

" _I have given a hair to your wand. You are destined to have me and so I have waited",_ the mountain lion says

"Do you have a name?" Edward asks

" _Islia is my name and I will be with you throughout your entire life",_ Islia says

Rami, Eartha and Adella greet Islia into their familiar pack. I know this because I too have one.

"They are bonding watch", I say as they each touch each other and a circle glows around them linking them together

"What was that?" Edward asks

"A familiar connection to all familiars in its human's life at the moment. More can be added but I think it is only those three for you. By the way Grims are capable of killing vampires. But they won't harm who don't harm their human", I say explaining

"Ok. Are there books about this?" Edward asks

"Yes. Ah here we go. You will need these 5 books. Now where is Leah, Angela and your parents?" I ask

"My parents are over there with an owl. It looks like he picked them and Angela is with some kind of cat and Leah has a type of magical leopard", Edward says

"Kneazle for Angela and a Magical Clouded Leopard for Leah", I say telling Edward what the animal was, "Ok everyone with familiars up front and Raj please watch Matthew while I pay for his"

"Lady Swan you appear to have been chosen again", the old woman says

"It seems that way", I say drily

"There is another familiar for you. She is very rare and small for now. A Baby Pegasus that was abandoned I have been looking after her but alas I can't speak to her. I think you can", the old woman says

"Show me", I say

Out the back was a beautiful gold, purple, black and white young Pegasus/Unicorn/Everstead.

"Hello there", I murmur running my fingers down her coat feeling the bond, "You're the feather in my wand aren't you?"

" _I am Sultica. And yes my feather is your wand core",_ Sultica says

"Would you like to come home with me?" I ask

" _Yes. I have been waiting a while for a safe haven to grow up",_ Sultica says

"Well Lady Swan?" the old woman asks

"Yes she is my familiar. Lets go back inside and discus payment. I will be right back Sultica", I say walking away back into the shop

"What was that?" Edward asks

"A Unicorn Pegasus Everstead. They are the rarest in the world. She is another of my familiars. Now how much for the Kneazle with my friend Angela?" I ask the old Lady

"10 Galleons", the old woman says

"Here is that now. How much for the magical clouded leopard in my friend Leah's arms?" I ask

"12 Galleons", the old woman says

"What about the owl on my future in-laws arm?" I ask

"8 Galleons", the old woman says

"Now payment for my Fiancée's familiars? And Books?" I ask

"40 Galleons", the old woman says

I again hand over payment now for mine and Matthew's.

"Now for the little baby boys grim puppy familiar?" I ask

"10 Galleons", the Lady says

"Here now mine. I know you are going to make a great commission today so how about 300 Galleons as I know they are rare? And a thank you for the service you have done this Wizarding community?" I ask

She looks shocked by my offer.

"Thank you. That is most generous of you", the old woman says accepting my money

"I assume you will tell no one of those rarest creatures. Some might wish them harm", I say

"I would never! I love all creatures. You have my word they are safe in my care", the old woman says

I smile, "I know. Now we will take the back way out if you don't mind?"

"Of course not. You need to pick up your familiar in the back", the old woman says

"Taji!" I call

Taji flashes in, "Tell my familiars to meet me on the North side of the property we have new members"

" _I will"_ , Taji says flashing away

I pick up Matthew who started to cry without his familiar Jai.

"There, there he is right next to us", I say to Matthew calmingly

"You are going to make a great mother", Edward says smiling at me adoringly

"Thank you now everyone follow me", I say leading them out the back

I gather them all together and open up a portal it would be better than anything else.

"Everyone through. It will take us home", I say

I lead everyone through the portal and we walk through to the North side of the Estate. My familiars were waiting. Each greeted the new four and a golden circle surrounds them and me. I feel their power go into me and into each of them. I now had 11 familiars. Well 13 if you wanted to count the two other Runespoor Heads.

"Wow Bella you have a lot of familiars", Angela says

"I will introduce you all now. This is Mystic she is a part Thestral and part Moon Owl. This is a Runespoor the names are Luka, Lijy and Loki. The Magical Snake is Sassha. The Kneazle is a boy name Idei. The white magical wolf that is with me on this trip she is Raj. The black, blue and gold phoenix is Taji. The Grim I got this trip is female and is named Rama. The Black and gold Phoenix is Taji, the white and gold phoenix is Spirit, the Black and Blue phoenix is Mystery, the Blue, White and Turquoise phoenix is Beauty, and the Red and Gold phoenix is Fireball. The Phoenix is a Water and Ice Phoenix she is named Icicla. The small dragon is Nani, she is breed to stay small. The Shimmerling is the winged small cat his name is Oracle and this is a very rare animal. Unicorn/Pegasus/Eversteed she is called Sultica. Now Matthew's familiar is the grim puppy and its name is Jai", I say then look at my watch, "They will be out of the memories soon. We better unpack. Come on. They are going to have LOTS of questions. Oh and ALL animals are allowed in the house and are allowed to explore but I say don't go outside ward 2. It is safer from that point on"

My familiars nod and go to show the new ones around. I am show my soon-to-be-in-laws a room for their baby and un-shrink all their stuff and tell them to have fun decorating it. I take Angela to her room and give her the spell books I bought and then same with Leah. Saying they could start practicing them. If they had any trouble just to call me and I will hear them. I didn't say how. I wasn't ready to tell them yet.

Edward and I enter our room.

"I learned so much about you today", Edward says kissing me taking Matthew to change his diaper

"You WILL learn everything by the time we are married. I plan no secrets", I say kissing him

Once Matthew was in the crib I show Edward some spells he got them in a couple of goes. Which was natural for a vampire.

I hear gasps and I know my family are out of the pensieve. Well time for the questions…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter .4.**

* * *

 **Lily's POV**

We all drop quickly into Bella's memories. We all look around to get our bearings and see Bella inside an old rusty truck.

"I can do this. Muggle school is nothing compared to Ilvermorny. Come on Bella you can do this. You took Muggle classes", Bella mutters to herself as she gets out of the truck

The Wolf Marauders are barely holding in their laughter at her mutterings. We follow her around to lunch and watch as all the boys drool over her. The look on my poor goddaughters face is saying she what's to hurt someone but she is raining it in. Bella sits down at a table with 3 other girls and four boys. We all soon learn their names are Jessica, Mike, Lauren, Tyler, Eric, Angela and Ben. Angela seems like a real nice person. Not like the other girls she was quiet and shy. So I looked forward to getting to know her back at the Island.

Bella looks around the room and soon her eyes freeze on something. The look on her face was like she was seeing the sun for the first time. We all look in the direction she is looking at to see 5 extremely beautiful people, well vampires, 3 boys and 2 girls.

"Who are they?" Bella asks Jessica

"Edward Cullen is the one with bronze hair, next is Emmett Cullen he is the biggest one, The blondes are Rosalie and Jasper hale and the one that left was Alice Cullen", Jessica explains

"They are very nice-looking", Bella says I have never seen her stuck for words before

"Yes. They are all together through Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper and Alice. I mean they all live together", Jessica says

I can tell already she is a gossip and not a nice person to hang around with.

"And Edward Cullen?" Bella asks

"Never dates. Apparently no one here is good enough for him. He is so handsome. I will he would take me on a date", Jessica says

Bella suppresses a chuckle at Edward, a vampire taking a human on a date.

Suddenly the scene changes and we are all following Bella to her next class. We look around the room and see the only seat available is next to Edward Cullen. As Bella passes him he goes stiff in his seat and his eyes go blacker then they already were.

"Crap he's hungry", James says from next to me

We all watch as Bella sits as far from him as possible. Only we could see the tiny shield she had put up around herself. and the students around her and Edward. Edward is sitting far back like her. The hour quickly passes and as soon as the bell rings Edward is up out of his seat and out the door. We all look at Bella to see her hurt, and understanding on her face as well as surprise and relief.

"You did a good job Edward", Bella whispers knowing he did as she was his La Tua Cantante

The scene changes again and we are in Bella's bedroom.

"You did it this time Bella. You had to pick a town with Vampires", Bella mutters to herself pacing the floor, "Well the plus side is that they are vegetation"

"Only Bella would see it the way", Regulus says shaking his head

"Then again it looks like I'm Edward's singer, his La Tue Cantante", Bella mutters

"Now she gets it", Frank says

"But you forgot this has already happened she accepted him", Alice says to her husband, "He is her soon-to-be-husband"

"But he is my soul mate and I'm his it is impossible for him to hurt me. Maybe I should just give him time to adjust. Maybe switch out of his class. I'm sure Charlie as Chief of police can do that or I could use magic to switch classes if Charlie can't", Bella mutters, "Maybe I sure say away from him altogether. It is only going to lead with one of us getting hurt. Or him getting attached to me and getting his heart broken"

That is Bella always thinking of others and not her happiness. We all watch as she fights herself for hours. Looking into all possible futures and everything to come up with an answer that didn't hurt him or someone she cared about.

"I have never seen her like this before", Stella whisperers

"None of us have", I say softly

"She is falling in love", Mackendra says knowing her daughter

We watch as she flings herself finally on her bed crying. That is a first we have never seen her cry before. She is always the strong one. When sunrise comes Bella looks out her window her one good eye red from crying.

"I can't leave him. I already love him and I don't even know him. I'm going to have to play this cautious like my visions play out", Bella say softly

"She really did think this through", James says softly

Our hearts broke for her she had to make a very difficult choose. And for once she is going to follow her heart.

The scene quickly disappears and we watch as a week goes by and Bella getting more upset at Edward's disappearance. We all watch how happy she is with him back but she doesn't try to approach him herself. We watch as Bella takes her seat beside Edward.

"Hello", Edward says

Bella looks up quickly hiding the fact she was happy he was talking to her.

"My name is Edward Cullen. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan", Edward continues

"How do you know my name?" she stammers

"That's a first. A boy finally leaving Bella speechless", Josh says

"Real smooth Bella", Septimus says

Edward laughs, "Oh I think everyone knows your name. The whole town's been waiting for you to arrive"

"No. I meant why did you call me Bella?" Bella asks

"Do you prefer Isabella?" Edward asks confused

"No I like Bella. But I think Char - I mean my dad", she says catching her slip just in time, "must call me Isabella behind my back. That's what everyone seems to know me as"

We all watch as they talk to each other for the next hour while doing their work. Bella lied about some stuff but she was really trying to tell him a lot of the truth.

The scene disappears and next we watch her pull out of the parking lot in her truck. We see her reverse and nearly hits another car.

"What do you expect from a witch?" Nadia says laughing

"She was never good at drivers education", Lerida says laughing

We all hear Edward laughing as well. Bella sends him a glare before driving off.

"What the hell?" he exclaims

We all turn to find that the air in all of his tires had gone flat. We all laugh.

"That is Bella always getting her revenge", Olympia says laughing

"With a little wandless and wordless magic", Sophie says chuckling

The scene disappears and soon we find ourselves back in the parking lot of the school. We all watch as Bella gets out of her truck and makes her way to the back to get something out. That's when we hear the sound of screeching. We see a car heading straight for Bella. We all notice Edward's look of horror on his face. We turn to face Bella and see her shock and fear. She knew she couldn't use magic hear it was too dangerous. But if she did she would have to call the Aurors to wipe everyone's memory. She was just about to stop the van when suddenly Edward is there and saving her life.

"I think I might just like that boy", Regulus says

We all nod our heads in agreement. We watch as Bella questions him about his actions trying to get him to tell her that he was a vampire. She couldn't outright tell him she already knew. And she was trying to hide the fact she was very relieved he had do it. We know how much paper work it would have been if she had done magic in front of everyone.

We watched as the month that followed the accident pass with Edward ignoring Bella and Bella hurting because she wanted to be close to him. Soon it was approaching the Halloween dance. Bella was fending off invitations by the bucket load. We are all sure she was doing her best not to curse them all. Especially Mike. That was when Edward decided to talk to her again. Bella let her temper go a bit when he started talking to her again. It was very funny to watch.

We then watched the next day as they sat together at lunch talking. It was really nice see Bella happy.

The scene dissolved again and we were standing in the middle of Bella's biology class. We did notice that Edward was absent.

"Today we will be doing blood typing", the teacher announces

We all laugh. We know Bella's reaction to blood. You would think that a girl such as Bella who has been injured many times would not be sick at the sight and smell of blood.

"This is going to be good", Katie says grinning

We all watch as she goes pale and nearly faints. We watch as the pervert we call Mike take her out of class. Half way down the hall Edward appears and takes Bella into his arms and quickly walks away from a stunned Mike.

"Look at his face", Jenny chuckles

We watch as Edward takes Bella home. He is looking at her as she is the most important thing in the world. He really does care for her.

The scene dissolves and we thing ourselves standing watching Bella walk down a pathway with a book in hand. That's when we see 4 men approach her. We all know they mean danger.

"Get away from me", Bella says positioning her wand behind a book and transfigured it into a Taser while they weren't looking.

They laugh and continue to approach her. That's when we hear the screech of tires and Edward quickly jumps out of the car.

"Get in", he growls looking at the men

Bella doesn't have to be told twice she runs into the safety of his car.

"Leave", Edward growls looking like a vampire

He quickly joins Bella in the car and drives away.

"I am really starting to like this Edward", James says in my ear as the scene dissolves again.

We then watch Edward buy Bella dinner and him confessing he can read mines. We watch them in the car and Edward admitting he is a vampire and Bella telling him she didn't care.

The scene dissolves again and we find ourselves in Bella's kitchen.

"Crap I'm so running late", Bella exclaims running down the stairs

She must have over slept because she looked like she got dressed in a hurry.

" _Accio school books_ ", Bella says quickly flicking her wand, but her books don't come

She sighs and does it wandlessly.

Once she has her books in hand she runs out the door. We all notice Edward standing by his car laughing. Bella doesn't seem to have noticed him yet. Soon she does and quickly comes to a stop.

"What are you doing here?" she asks him

"Would you like a ride with me today?" he asks

"Sure. Thanks", Bella replies smiling

We all watch as the day goes by with Edward asking Bella all sorts of questions. And she having to watch how she answers. We can all see how happy they both are.

"Will you go on a date with me tomorrow?" Edward stutters out looking nervous

Bella smile widely at him, "Of course. Where will we be going?"

"It's a surprise", Edward replies smiling

The scene dissolves and soon we find ourselves in the middle of a beautiful meadow.

"Oh Edward it is so beautiful", Bella says stepping out into the sun

We all see Edward hesitate.

"Come on Edward I don't care what you look like in the sun", Bella says turning to him

Edward sighs and takes a step out into the sun. He immediately starts to sparkle. Bella looks at him and smiles a knowing smile.

"It is like diamonds", she says

"Your not scared?" Edward asks her

"No", Bella replies, "And I will be never, never be"

We all look into her eyes and we can all tell she is not lying. Edward quickly goes to her and takes her into his arms.

"May I kiss you?" he asks

"Yes", Bella whisperers

They both kiss and we all can feel the love between them. Edward breaks away and plants kisses down the side of her face. Bella giggles.

"I love you Bella", Edward says kissing her again

"I love you too", Bella replies returning the kiss

"Wow they really do love each other", Sophie whisperers as the scene dissolves.

"They really are soul mates", Josh says

We find ourselves back in Bella's room and Edward is kissing her goodbye.

"I'll see you in the morning", he says

"Catch a mountain lion for me", Bella says smiling

Edward laughs, "I will. I love you"

"I love you too", Bella replies

Once Edward is gone Bella jumps up and spins around her hair changing colour to bubbly blonde. That is the first time we have scene her hair change to bubbly blonde. Bubbly blond is for happiness. We have never seen her so happy. Her eyes for once were full of sparkle, happiness, and life.

"My daughter finally looks so happy", Mackendra says

"She truly is in love", Matthew says

"I have never seen her so happy", I whisper

The others all nod in agreement as the scene dissolves. And we find ourselves back in Bella's bedroom. Edward is sitting in the rocking chair watching her sleep. Bella startles awake.

"Sorry", Edward murmurs

"That's ok. How long have you been here?" Bella asks she was obviously worried he might have seen some magic

"A few hours. I came to ask if you are free today?" Edward asks

"Yes. Why?" Bella asks

"I was wondering if your up to meeting my family?" Edward asks nervously

"Really?" Bella asks her face lighting up

"Really", Edward replies

"Ok. Will they like me?" Bella asks

We all chuckle.

"You're going into a house fun of vampires and your only concern is if they like you?" Edward asks shocked

"Yes. They are your family of course I'm worried about them liking me", Bella replies

Edward shakes his head and replies, "I have to go and get my car and tell the family. I'll be back in an hour"

Edward kisses her temple and quickly leaves. Bella looks very nervous she quickly jumps out of bed and grabs her wand. She flicks her wand muttering a spell. The spell quickly changes her clothes. She is wearing a blue blouse and tight dark blue jeans. She flicks her wand again still having trouble with it for some reason and she is wearing black 3 inch heels. She goes over to the full length mirror.

"I really have to do something with me hair", she mutters

"I have never seen her pay this much attention to her looks before", Nadia says

"I agree", Stella says

"The only thing she does is hide her eye and ear", Olympia says

Bella concentrates on her hair for a second and uses her powers to make it neat and tidy. She also adds a slight curl to it. She flicks her wand and a hair band and clips fly to her. When she is do her hair is hung over her left shoulder. She flicks her wand again make up comes out of her handbag. I know for a fact she has an Undetectable Extension Charm on that handbag. I bet she has many things in there. She magical puts on the make up, but only a little bit. She stops and looks at herself in the mirror and we all have to say she looks amazing. She really is going to impress the family. She then mutters a spell that we haven't heard before it doesn't seem to have done anything but we can never be sure with Bella.

"Bella! Edward is here", Charlie calls

Bella walks down the stairs and Edward's jaw drops at seeing her causing us all to chuckle.

"Bella you look amazingly beautiful", Edward stutters

"What was I before?" Bella teases

"You are always beautiful", Edward says kissing her making Charlie uncomfortable

The scene dissolves and we find ourselves in front of a big house. Compared to our Mansion Estate this is pretty small.

"Come on Bella. Everyone can't wait to meet you", Edward says leading her inside.

Edward leads her into the living room where two people in their early to late twenties are waiting for them.

"Bella these are my parents Carlisle and Esme. Mum, Dad this is Bella Swan", Edward says introducing them

"It's a pleasure to meet you Doctor and Mrs Cullen", Bella says nicely

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella please call me Carlisle", Carlisle says shaking her hand

"Please dear call me Esme", Esme says lightly squeezing Bella's hand

"Hey Bella!" a small female shouts running down the stairs with a tall lean male behind her

We see Carlisle and Esme warning her to stop.

"Hey Alice. I'm sure we are going to be great friends", Bella says smiling

Alice laughs, "That we are"

We all see Carlisle, Esme and Edward relax when they realize Bella isn't scared.

Not much scares Bella these days.

"Bella this is Jasper", Alice says pointing to the male next to her

"Pleasure to meet you Jasper", Bella says

"Nice to meet you too Bella", Jasper replies

"Emmett, Rosalie come down and greet our guest", Esme calls

A minute later a huge man comes down the stairs followed by a blonde female.

"Hey Bella I'm Emmett", the man says scooping her up into a bear hug

"Emmett", Esme scolds

"Emmett put her down", Edward growls

Emmett places Bella back on her feet quickly.

"It's nice to meet you too Emmett", Bella says laughing

We can all tell that they are amazed that she isn't scared of them. The blonde was just glaring at her and Bella returned her stare. A few seconds later we all could see a flash of emotion in her eyes. Bella must have read the blondes mind but before anyone could tell she had charged her emotion in her face.

"Bella this is Rosalie", Edward says

"Pleasure to meet you Rosalie", Bella says without emotion showing that whatever she picked up in Rosalie's mind didn't affect her. Rosalie just continued to glare.

"Come on Bella I'll give you a tour of the rest of the house", Edward says leading Bella away

The scene dissolves and we find ourselves back in Bella's room. She must be getting ready for a dance. We look at the calendar and it must be Halloween. Bella walks into the room with Black hair hanging loosely around her face.

"I can't believe I'm going to the dance", Bella mutters, "Well the bright side is that today is the day I can act like myself"

We all laugh she is going to the dance as a witch. Now this is going to be good. She flicks her wand and her plan black robes appear on her and her black witches hat.

"Bella, Edward is here", Charlie calls from down stairs

"Coming", Bella calls back

We follow Bella as she walks down the stairs.

"You look beautiful love", Edward says planting a kiss on her cheek

"Thanks you don't look so bad yourself", Bella says chuckling

We all can see why. Edward has dressed up as a vampire. The scene dissolves and we find ourselves at the dance.

"Bella where did you get that costume?" Alice asks her

"That's a secret", Bella says smiling

"I like the wig. It looks so real", Alice says

Bella smiles secretively. If only they knew how real it was.

"Will you do me the honour of dancing with me?" Edward asks Bella

"I would love too. But you should know I don't dance very well", Bella says

We all chuckle. Boy she is good at lying. She makes most girls cry because she is so good at dancing and was so graceful. We watching them dance and we can all see how much in love they are. We watch as they both dance the night away.

The scene dissolves again and we are outside the school lunchroom. We find that Jessica, Lauren, and Mike are making fun of the Cullen's to their face.

"You know blondie who would like you. If you ever have any children they'll probably be as dumb as you", Lauren sneers at Rosalie

We can all see what that simple sentence has effect on her.

"Leave her alone Lauren. Just because your looks are fake and that you have slept with every boy in the school doesn't mean you can torment others", Bella says coming over towards the table

"Stay out of this Swan", Lauren growls

"Yeh Bella you don't want to be involved with those freaks", Mike says grabbing her arm

"Let me go", Bella says glaring at him

"Come on", Mike says trying to pull her away

"Let me go this is the last time I am asking nicely", Bella says

"Come on Bella they are freaks", Mike replies

"Fine. Have it your way", Bella says pulling back her other hand and punching him in the nose she also kneels him in the groin.

We all hear the nose break on impact. He was on his knees at the punch to the nose and and knee to the groin. Bella was very good at martial arts. The boys had winced when Bella kneed him in the groin.

"Go Bells", the boys yells

"That must of hurt", Damion says

"I couldn't agree more", Damien says

Jessica, Lauren and the others scream and rush over to Mike.

"Why did you do that for?" Jessica asks

"I felt myself threaten. I told him to let me go but he didn't. Now I suggest you all get out of my sight and away from my family", Bella says walking back over to the Cullen's she takes Rosalie's hand and Edward's and pulls them away with the other's following.

"Why would you do that?" Rosalie asks Bella softly

"You are my family. When I consider someone my family I mean it Rosalie", Bella says firmly

"Bella family call me Rose", Rosalie says looking at her and smiling

"Alright Rose it is then", Bella replies smiling

"That's how they became friends", Stella says as the scene dissolves

We watch as they all become close as a family laughing and playing games together. Edward taking Bella on dates and Alice and Rose taking Bella shopping.

The next scene we see Bella using magic to get herself ready. It looks like it is Christmas day. We see her do her hair and make up by magic. We see her pick out a pair of jeans and a red blouse.

"Bella come on we are going to be late", Charlie shouts

"Coming dad", Bella calls

We all see her look around for something.

" _Accio Cullen's presents_ ", she says flicking her wand

All the presents quickly come to her and she puts her wand in her hair making it look like a stick. The scene quickly chances and we are at the Cullen's house with all of them opening presents.

"You didn't need to spend this much money on us", Esme says to Bella

Bella smiles, "You didn't need to spend this much money on me"

All the Cullen's laugh as she turns the question back at them.

"They really didn't have to worry about the money", I chuckle

"If only they knew", James replies

"I bet she had something magical installed in those presents", Mackendra says knowing her daughter

"Probably", we all agree

We watch as they all laugh and enjoy a Christmas dinner with Charlie how they had to pretend to eat. For Bella's sake. Bella looks so happy. It's like she has been completely turned into a new person.

The scene changes again and we all watch as they play baseball and we all see the danger Bella is in and how the whole coven protected her. We all swear when James tricks her and we all growl when James starts to torture her. That's when Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward arrive. We watch as Emmett, Jasper and Alice destroy James. Edward and Carlisle save Bella from turning into a vampire.

"I think I'll give them a medal when I see them. Edward is at the house so I will thank him personally", Regulus mutters as the scene dissolves.

"I will thank him personally too. He saved my niece", James says

"Agreed", Frank and Tyson say

"We will thank them all", Ophelia says

All the Wolf Marauders agree.

We watch the weeks after it we could all tell Bella wanted to heal herself be with so many people she couldn't get away with it. Edward always helped her never leaving her alone and always being there.

"That is so sweet", Alice cooed

"But I bet Bella hated it", Rebecca says

"I know she would she is difficult patient", Katie says

We watch as Bella and Edward go to prom and Jacob kind of gate crashed it.

"I am seriously going to kill my little brother", Rachael says

"Can't we all live together in harmony", Rebecca adds

"It would be nice", Nerina says wistfully

Everyone one of us gives her sympathy looks. She knows what is like her scent is an easy tell. That's why she tries and blocks it most of the time.

We watch the reminder of the school year. That's when the scene changes to a birthday party.

"Looks like Bella changed her birthday date again", Sophie chuckles

We watch as she opens her presents and she gets a paper cut. We watch in horror as Jasper's eyes go black. Edward flings Bella away from danger and into the glass plates. Emmett and Rose manage to grab Jasper and drag him outside.

The scene changes again.

"Come for a walk with me", Edward murmurs

We see Bella's eyes twitch was she going to fight or give in. We are so proud of her deciding to fight and give in to her happiness and tell him her secret in a VERY Bella manner blocking his escape route with wards.

"That is so Bella", James says laughing, and Frank laughs with him

She lets him go to his house and he comes back to propose.

"Ah", us girls says

"So sweet", Chrissy says

"Wish you would propose to me", Nadia says to John

"And you what about you?" Stella asks Tony

Jenny asks Thomas. Olympia asks Nathen. Lerida asks Damion. Sophie asks Stephan, Nerina asks Mark. Chrissy asks Septimus. Septima asks Matthew, Serpentia asks Joseph, Ophelia asks Damien, Rachael asks Thomas and Rebecca asks Carter. The only one who didn't asks was Katie who had her hands tied with Ethan.

I chuckle at them and so do the other adults. Now that Bella was getting married they all wanted too.

"Who will be her maid of honour?" Chrissy asks

We didn't hear the rest of the memory because the girls were fighting over who would be Bella's maid of honour.

"It will be HER decision", I say

"I agree she is my daughter and she will make up HER mind", Mackendra says

That's when we feel ourselves coming out of the memories. And we all had a lot of questions for Bella...

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter .5.**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

Edward and I walk down the stairs to the living room where everyone is now out of the Pensieve.

"Had a good time?" I ask

"You have been through a lot my daughter", Mum says hugging me

"I am fine", I say

"Are you sure? You have been injured badly", Mum says scanning me with her wand

"I am perfectly sure. I scanned myself too", I say hugging Mum

"You decided to fight for love", Aunt Lily says

"I did. And I don't regret it", I say smiling at Edward

"Neither should you. It should feel right. Like James and I. I started liking him in third year but wanted him to grow up just a bit more so I waited. It was WELL worth it", Aunt Lily says

"I had a crush on you since 1st year!" Uncle James says, "I knew we would end up together"

"So did I. But like I said I started liking you more in third year but had to wait to you grow up", Aunt Lily says

"I am a grown up", Uncle James says

I burst into laughter and others join me. Uncle James pouts.

"Oh Uncle Jamie don't be like that", I say kissing his cheek

"I am not immature", Uncle James argues

"You said it I didn't", I say grinning sitting down on Edward's lap as everyone laughs again, "So any questions about the memories?"

"When you were getting ready to meet his family what was the spell you muttered under your breath?" Stella asks

"It is _ater odor_. It means scent dim. I didn't want my scent to overwhelm his family. And I wanted to help him with my scent. So I came up with that spell", I reply

Everyone nods their heads at my answer. I came up with a few spells while I was away. I'm know that they all what to hear them.

"Thank you Bella. I was wondering why your scent seemed to dim", Edward says kissing me

"I wanted to help everyone not just you. I know Carlisle is the only one that can ignore blood", I say

"Ok. What did you see in Rosalie's mind?" Jenny asks

"You can read mines?" Edward asks

"Yes. Only if I want. I don't do it lightly. I think about people's safety and privacy of the person before I do it", I say

"Why can't I read your mind?" Edward asks

"Have you heard of Occlumency?" I ask Edward

"Briefly but it wasn't explained", Edward replies

"It is a defence of the mind from any form of attack. That means mind reading, illusions and other things to do with the mind. I have thirteen layers to my shield. With different traps throughout the layers to help protect my memories and my memories are in locked boxes in my mind and you have to find the keys to unlock the memories then those are decoy memories and the real powerful memories are farer in the layers. It is necessary for me because of all my secrets. I can stretch it to someone can protect their own mind that is what I am doing to you. But I will be teaching you a multiple layer Occlumency Shield if you're up to it. Everyone here has 3 or more layers. What do you say what me to teach you? You will be able to block out your mind reading power too. To only use when you want" I ask  
"Yes please. I don't what to hear voices in my head all the time", Edward replies

"I will get on that later. Now more questions", I say

"So what did you pick up in Rosalie's mind?" Lerida asks

"You caught that?" I ask nervously

"Yes. Now answer the question", Sophie says

I look at Edward and he nods saying if you trust them to keep it a secret you can tell them.

"Swear you will keep this to yourselves. Swear on your magic", I say

They all swear on their magic.

I sigh, "Rosalie may look hard on the outside but she is soft on the inside. She is deeply hurt. She was raped and beaten to death that is how she came to be a vampire. Her dream was to have children. But sense that is not possible for a vampire. She is really depressed"

Silence comes over the room as everyone takes what I said in.

"I don't know what I would do if I couldn't have children", Aunt Lily says

"Me either", Mum says

The other girls and my Aunt's say the same thing.

"I can experiment. I might be able to come up with something that could help vampires have children and help with their thirst", Nadia says thinking hard

"That would be brilliant. But why would you do that?" I ask her

"She is important to you. And she deserves the chance to be happy", Nadia replies simply, "I could also probably come up with a potion that will allow them to eat. I will research and trial. Edward want to be my guinea pig?"

"Yes. I would love the chance to improve a vampire's life and have a normal life as possible", Edward says

I can see he was touched by the kindness of my friends.

"I think that would be great!" I say

"I could come up with a charm to stop them sparkling in the sun. It will take some work but I can do it", Stella says, "Maybe even finish it in a month"

"Thank you Stella. I would like to go out in the sun", Edward says

"No problems. You are part of the family now. We take care of our own", Stella says

"Well said", Chrissy says

"I am still working on a cure for Werewolves. I would like your input when things settle down", Nadia says to me, "And you of course Nerina"

I give them a grateful smile. This is why we are all together. We all love to help people in need.

"I can help if you need. I know I don't know much yet. But I would like to help", Edward says

"We will take you up on the offer to help us research that is after Bella has trained you", Jenny says

"Next question", I say

"What was up with that confrontation with Lauren?" Uncle James asks

"I saw from across the café what was going on. So I used my ear to listen in. So I heard everything that was happening. I knew how much those comments hurt Rose so I decided to stop it. I also saw the look on Rose's face and saw the hurt. I wasn't going to take that lying down", I explain

"What you did makes us all proud", Uncle Jamie says

"Differently proud. A nasty girl like that deserved it", Uncle Frank says

"She sounds like those stuck up Pure-Blood girls", Uncle Reggie says

"Did you come up with many spells while you were away?" Stella asks with a smile

I laugh, "Of course I did"

"Well care to share?" Aunt Lily asks smiling

I tell them a few spells and tell them about our trip to Dragon City today before it was getting late.

"You have been busy", Uncle Reggie comments, "I think it is time for bed"

"I am going to be with Charlie. Edward look after Matthew. I will be alright", I say to his worried look and peck his lips

"Are you sure love?" Edward asks

"Very. I am going to take him away from the pain for a couple of hours. Don't worry it is safe", I say smiling

"You need sleep", Edward says

"She doesn't sleep much", Katie says

"That is because usually there is a lot going on like now", I say leaving the room before they could protest

I apparate directly into the infirmly where Charlie was thrashing in the venom in his system.

"Shh. Follow my voice Dad. Let me lead you to a place without pain", I say putting my hand on him and drawing him to the world of dreams

I see Charlie sitting on a bench in Forks Park looking confused.

"Hey Charlie", I say walking over to him

"Bella? This can't be real", Charlie says

"Why not? I am a witch and I am the most powerful out there", I say with a gentle smile

"What is happening to me?" Charlie asks

"You are turning into a vampire. What the Cullen's are. They only drink animal blood by the way", I explain, "It was the only way to save you. I didn't have time to heal you. So I plunged the venom right into your heart"

"Cullen is a vampire?" Charlie asks mad

"And remember I am a witch and can handle my own", I remind him

"I don't doubt you Bells. You have been keeping secrets I know", Charlie says

"How?" I ask

"I am a cop. I investigated into you at the orphanage nobody saw you being dropped off nobody saw you in Part Angeles, Forks or La Push before you appeared there", Charlie says

"Your right. I have been keeping secrets. I was kidnapped when I was 3 and held prisoner for a year before my fathers house elf rescued me and faked my death. Everyone in my old life thought, still think I am dead", I say

"Who are you?" Charlie asks

"Isabella Mackendra Jaye Alba Minerva France Johnna Petra Lillian Alice Andromeda Black", I say, "Daughter of Sirius Black and Mackendra Black"

"Sirius Black was in prison for murder to someone got him out", Charlie says

"That was me. The world needed to hear the truth about what happened and here it is…", I say my tale of how my Dad is innocent

"Why haven't you told him your alive?" Charlie asks

"Because things are not in line yet. There are still things to do. He must believe I am dead for now. I know it hurts him. But if you saw what I saw you would keep it that way too", I say

"Have you ever truly loved me as a Dad?" Charlie asks shocking me

"Of course. You have been my Dad all these years. I still remember my Daddy. But you are my Dad too. That's why I want you to be one of the people walking me down the aisle when I marry Edward", I say

"Edward proposed?" Charlie asks shocked

"Yes. I accepted. You can talk to him when you finish transforming. So will you be one of the ones walking me down the aisle?" I ask tears in my eye

"Yes baby girl I will", Charlie says hugging my tightly

"I love you Charlie. Ever if I don't call you Dad often I still love you", I say

"I know now. Bella will I ever be able to go back to Forks?" Charlie asks me

"No. Everyone believes you died in a house fire. And everyone doesn't know I existed. It is the way it was meant to be. I was going to wipe your memory before that attack I was saying goodbye when it happened. Then my plans changed. I KNEW I didn't want to lose you all together. You mean more to me then most. But I have to say Edward and my real Dad are at the top of my list but you are second", I say

"I can live with second", Charlie says wrapping his arm around me

"I am glad. Dad now you are in my world you should know I am not some shy kid. I have a temper and much more. I am the Deputy Minister for Magic and the Lady of the House of Swan that the Minister gave me. Something feels like it is going to get more. I want you by my side with everyone else when I face my challenges. You all give me strength", I say

"I will always be there for you", Charlie says

"I…", I stop as a vision hits it is of Charlie walking down the aisle to a woman I knew quite well

"What is it kiddo?" Charlie asks

"You are going to find your true mate. And I will be the one bring her to you", I say

"Are you going to tell me who?" Charlie asks

"No but here is her face. Let her get you through the pain of the next two days", I say kissing him, "I am leaving now. I will see you when you wake up"

"I will hold you too that Bells. And your right this woman feels like she is meant to be mine", Charlie says looking at the picture

"I will hurt her if she hurts you", I say

"No you won't!" Charlie growls

I laugh, "Now you know how I feel when you threaten Edward"

Charlie sighs, "Alright I won't threaten him much anymore. I only want what is best for you Bells I love you as if your were born mine"

"I do too Charlie. Love you Charlie. Be brave", I say as I make the world around me drop

I wake up leaning on Charlie's bed. Charlie had stopped thrashing. Well that was good. Now I am tired. I better go to bed before I collapse completely. I hope the picture of the woman I gave him gives him the strength to get through the change…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and I'll update as soon as I can:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This week is my 26th birthday so as a tradition I update. So Happy Birthday to me:)!**

* * *

 **Chapter .6.**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

"Guys can you watch Matthew?" I ask the morning after my night in my fathers head

"Sure where are you going?" Lerida asks

"I am going to give some people an invitation to Skirt Mansion. I am meeting them at Swan Manor. In three hours. As it IS my public place to meet. Now Edward and I will be gone for maybe four to six hours. Think you all can handle that?" I ask raising an eyebrow

"Why are you going early?" Josh asks

"Edward is going to take an inheritance test at Gringotts we are going there first", I say

"We will help them", Aunt Lily says

"Thank you Aunt Lily. Now before I go I bought another four people back this morning. Septimus and Ainslee meet your Uncles Gideon and Fabian", I say as they walk in

"Mum's brothers right well I am Septimus Artemis Weasley", Septimus says shaking their hands

"I am Ainslee Muriel Weasley. Um I am afraid I am a werewolf. Was bitten at the orphanage I was placed at", Ainslee says

"Doesn't matter to us", Gideon says

"Come here and give us a hug", Fabian says

"Now these other two are well their girlfriends in Heaven so it was only right to bring those back as well meet my honorary Aunts, Aunt Royalla and Aunt Riana Lupin", I say introducing the two women that were also twins, "Now I am going to leave you all. Please show them their rooms. NO making a mess! And Stella try and help Angela with her spells"

The boys chuckle. And Stella nods.

"I mean it. The person who does will be cleaning it with a tooth brush", I threaten

I take Edward's hand and apparate us to Seattle. Edward had said he wanted to make a cash withdraw from a Muggle-Bank.

"Do you want to come with me?" Edward asks me

"Only if you feel comfortable with it. This is YOUR money", I say

"It is OURS. So come with me. We might need help to persuade them to make the withdrawal from my Cullen Account I want", Edward says

"You want it all in Wizard money?" I ask

"Not all just most of it. Seeming as that is where I am going to life now", Edward says smiling at me

"Fine show me too the bank. I have covered my scars. I will show them again at Gringotts", I say taking his hand

We walk into the bank like an ordinary couple. Edward goes to the main counter.

"Yes sir?" the man asks

"I would like to withdraw most of my account. Here are my documents", Edward says handing over his fake birth certificate and other forms of ID

"Mr Cullen. How much do you want to withdraw?" the man asks

"This much", Edward says handing him a bit of paper

"I am afraid we can't do that all in one go. It is too dangerous", the man says

"Maybe you should get the manager", I suggest with a little bit of power

Soon the bank manager was down and agreeing to the withdraw. I didn't know how much Edward withdraw but I did see it was a lot. While he was busy I placed a notice-me-not spell on me and hacked the computer banking system withdrawing all my Muggle money that was only about 1,000 dollars and wiping the account from the system. NO ONE will be able to trace that or find the human Isabella Swan. I make my way back to Edward's side only he had notice me disappear and know what I was doing.  
"Done?" he asks quietly

"Yes", I say

"We are done Mr Cullen. Do you need an escort out?" the bank manager asks

"No I think I will be more then fine", Edward says flashing a smile before picking up the two brief cases.

We head to the alley outside the bank.

"I will show you how to apparate on your own later. But for now I will need to take you alongside. Let me shrink those suitcases", I say

"I think I have that spell", Edward says pulling out his wand and shrinking the suitcases

"Well done. You're a quick study. Now take my hand", I say smiling changing into Lady Swan

"Always", Edward says taking it

I spin on spot and we land outside Dragon City's Gringotts. Raj my familiar was waiting with Edward's mountain lion familiar Islia.

"How did they know to come here?" Edward asks

"They always know. You better read those books I got you. At least one of your familiars will be with you at all times. That is how it is", I say

"Thank you for this. I only know very little about the Wizarding world from Carlisle", Edward says

"My pleasure. And things have changed since Carlisle has probably heard about the Wizarding world and the US is very different then the UK. Now follow me", I say leading him in to Gringotts

People turn heads at our entrance. Raj let out a growl for people to turn away and they did. I lead Edward to the counter.

"My fiancée would like to have an inheritance test and open a new account with you", I say

"Do you have money to go into this vault?" the goblin asks

I un-shrink the brief-cases and Edward opens them showing 1000 dollar bills. The goblins eyes widen.

"I will get you an account Manager. Just give me a moment sir", the goblin says rushing away

"How much money to you have in there?" I ask

"A lot. Remember I have lived for nearly a century. Alice and I played the stock markets. Actually we all did", Edward says

"Hello I am Rackrook I am the Chief Goblin's son. Come this way and we can talk about this account and an inheritance test", Rackrook says, "Have those counted. Sir do you want Galleons, Sickles or Knuts?"

"All please", Edward says

"While they count that. We will deal with the paper work. Right this way. Lady Swan it is good to see you", Rackrook says to me leading us to a conference room

"I will be advising my fiancée today. As he has just learned he had magical blood before he was changed into a vampire. He is one rare vampire able to use magic", I say taking a seat

"That is rare. Well we will start with an inheritance test. We won't know if you were Muggle-Born or what until the test", Rackrook says

"Ok what do I do?" Edward asks

"I need a drop of you venom and a spark of your magic", Rackrook says

"Drop your venom in the glass and hold your finger over it concentrate on your magic and let a spark of it flow into the glass", I instruct

Edward does what we tell him. A list appears on the parchment.

"Your are a Pure-Blood wizard. Your parents probably never knew because they were tampered with and I can see why", Rackrook says

"My parents are alive", Edward states

"But they HAVE been dead. Only those who have passed into the Heavenly plain give up their titles. They don't get them back if they return. As a vampire you ARE still alive according by law and by Merlin", Rackrook says, "Do you want to have a look at your titles?"

"Yes please", Edward asks still shocked

"The parchment also tells you which country it comes from and the year of the vault was made. So here it is", Rackrook says handing it over

I grab Edward's hand and we look at it together.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_

 _ **Confirmed Lordship Titles**_

 _High Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Masen_

 _Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient house of Moon_

 _Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Dawn_

 _Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Franklin_

 _Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Tremblay_

 _Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Fortin_

 _Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Lavoie_

 _Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Sanders_

 _Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Mathes_

 _Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of North_

 _King of the Magical House of Bonaparte (France)_

 _King of Magical Italy (Italy)_

 _Emperor of Magical Elba_

 _ **Confirmed Vaults**_

 _Ancient Masen Vault (USA) (1212)_

 _Moon Vault (USA) (1900)_

 _Dawn Vault (USA) (1599)_

 _Franklin Vault (USA) (1720)_

 _Tremblay Vault (Canada) (1456)_

 _Fortin Vault (Canada) (1752)_

 _Lavoie Vault (Canada) (1558)_

 _Sanders Vault (Australia) (1950)_

 _Mathes Vault (Australia) (1925)_

 _North Vault (Australia) (1940)_

 _Sanford Vault (UK) (1870)_

 _Shine Vault (UK) (1620)_

 _Bonaparte Vault (France)_

 _Bonaparte Vault (Italy)_

 _Bonaparte Vault (Elba)_

"I really have ten Lordships? And three royal titles?" Edward asks shocked

"Yes. And you are related to Benjamin Franklin one of the founding fathers of the Muggle US. The title fell to you since you are the oldest relative even if it is very into your family tree. Very distant. The Ancient Masen Vault is actually one of the founders of the Ministry of Magic USA. You have one of the prime seats in American Wizengamot. You are a High Lord. The Bonaparte Family are the descendants of Neapolitan. Your ancestor was lucky enough to survive because he was a wizard made his way to America. He hide the truth of being the King of France, and King of Italy and Emperor of Elba. Now those titles fall to you. What do you decide to do?" Rackrook asks

"I think we need to talk about it first", Edward says looking at me

I give his hand a squeeze and a smile to give him strength.

"Ok. Now before I get your statement. What name to you want your new vault under?" Rackrook asks

"And who do you what it to be accessed by besides yourself?" I ask Edward

"I want it as Masen Family Vault. I want Bella, I mean Lady Isabella Swan to be attached to it when we marry. So if I die she and any children we might have can access it", Edward says

"Maybe it is best to start of a new Lordship of Masen. As the other one is a High Lord, Lordship. We can make this on just plain Lordship. Of course we will need permission. But I don't see that as a problem do you Lady Swan?" Rackrook asks me

"I don't see it as a problem. Let me make a call", I say getting up and pulling out my magical mobile phone

"Minister Storm"

"Derek it is Lady Swan", I say

"Izzy just the person I wanted too…", Derek starts

"No time for a chat. I am asking for permission for a new lordship. Here is what it stands now…", I say explaining Edward's back ground of the inheritance test

"We can make a new Lord Masen title. He will still have the high one. I recommend he use the High one. It sounds like you want to remain hidden if I know you at all. Nobody will connect him with the High Lord Masen Title. They will just associate it with a Pure-Blood family that started the Ministry. But this Lordship can only be started by Edward now you have our permission", Derek says

"Thanks Derek", I say

"Wait…", he says but I have already hung up

"It is alright with everyone", I say sitting down taking Edward's hand again

"We will set up the Masen Family Vault right away. Actually it is already done. We just need your signatures. Lady Swan's won't count till she marries you. Then she will gain Ladyship of all your titles. If you die she will hold them in trust until your eldest child comes of age. You can choose a girl heir or a boy. A boy heir is more common in the UK where here it is mixed", Rackrook says

"I will just have whatever gender my eldest child will be will inherit that title", Edward says

"I assume that the eldest son will get the High Lordship?" I ask

"Yes my Lady that is correct. Do you want to legally change your name High Lord?" Rackrook asks

"Bella would you mind if I go with Edward Franklin River Anthony Benjamin Owain Masen? And drop the Cullen? It will make things easier for us to hide", Edward asks me

"Anything you wish my love", I say kissing him smiling, "You will always be MY Edward"

Rackrook got the papers to change Edward's name.

"Now sign here with a drop of blood or Venom and magic", Rackrook says handing over the documents

Edward signs his name while looking at it making sure his information was correct. The Goblins were rarely ever wrong. I then sign my name and title. I sign it as a Black so my future children can access the vault as well. I know the goblins will never tell about my true identity.

"Now your statements is ready. This is your businesses shares holdings including your Muggle ones. They have been transferred over. We goblins do not overlook anything. So all are on there. Now here are you vault statements and your house/mansions/manor list", Rackrook says handing over the parchment

"We can look at your stocks later. Let's see what your ancestors and when you put into your/our new vault are", I suggest

"Your right let's look at the Vaults and houses", Edward says taking the parchment and we read together

"By the way Non Liquid Holdings are one a separate piece of parchment. This only shows the Liquid Holdings. But they are all in the same Vault. You can look at the rest in your leisure", Rackrook tells us

"Thank you", I say as we start to read Edward's Vaults

 _ **Total Account**_

 _Edward Franklin River Anthony Benjamin Owain Masen_

 _ **Liquid Holdings**_

 _Ancient Masen Vault (USA)_

 _17,898,916,090,000 Galleons._

 _710,091,817 Sickles_

 _64,918 Knuts_

 _Masen Family Vault (USA) NEW_

 _5,400,400,900 Galleons_

 _100,976,156 Sickles_

 _100,000 Knuts_

 _Bonaparte Vault (France)_

 _8,987,980,000 Galleons_

 _200,000,000 Sickles_

 _550,000 Knuts_

 _Bonaparte Vault (Italy)_

 _234,011,817 Galleons_

 _110,109,000 Sickles_

 _66,000 Knuts_

 _Bonaparte Vault (Elba)_

 _34,093,938 Galleons_

 _210,019 Sickles_

 _Moon Vault (USA)_

 _400,000 Galleons_

 _20,000 Sickles_

 _3,000 Knuts_

 _Dawn Vault (USA)_

 _470,000 Galleons_

 _50,910 Sickles_

 _10,000 Knuts_

 _Franklin Vault (USA)_

 _700,000,764 Galleons_

 _231,000 Sickles_

 _45,000 Knuts_

 _Tremblay Vault (Canada)_

 _55,000 Galleons_

 _0 Sickles_

 _0 Knuts_

 _Fortin Vault (Canada)_

 _100,000 Galleons_

 _4,000 Sickles_

 _250 Knuts_

 _Lavoie Vault (Canada)_

 _313,131,013 Galleons_

 _131,031 Sickles_

 _31,000 Knuts_

 _Sanders Vault (Australia)_

 _30,000 Galleons_

 _2,000 Sickles_

 _100 Knuts_

 _Mathes Vault (Australia)_

 _50,000 Galleons_

 _4,000 Sickles_

 _0 Knuts_

 _North Vault (Australia)_

 _25,000 Galleons_

 _7,000 Sickles_

 _222 Knuts_

 _Sanford Vault (UK)_

 _100,000,981 Galleons_

 _1,000,000 Sickles_

 _100,000 Knuts_

 _Shine Vault (UK)_

 _0 Galleons_

 _700,000 Sickles_

 _100 Knuts_

"Well Edward you will never run out of money. Lets look at your houses", I say placing a comforting hand on my Vampire who was shocked by his wealth

I hadn't told him I haven't got mine done yet. The Goblins haven't sent out a message so I never asked. I only asked about the Black and Swan accounts.

There were several houses on the list. One was Ancient Mason Mansion that had house elves. Edward also owned his family home in Chicago. And three Palaces.

"Is there any big lands available?" Edward asks Rackrook

"What are you up too?" I ask Edward

"I want to do something", Edward replies smiling at me

"Yes there is a big piece of land available if your looking to build it is from a wizard owner who put it up for sale", Rackrook says looking at the readings he was given

"How much?" Edward asks

"300,000 Galleons for the land", Rackrook says

"Have you got a picture?" Edward asks

"Yes here", Rackrook says handing him a picture

"It feels right", I say, "Like when I had Swan Manor and Skirt Mansion Built. I had a feeling"

"It feels right too. I will take it. How much for a list of contractors to build a Mansion. With space within space like at my fiancée's?" Edward asks

"And wards", I add

"Well if you looking for something big probably around 1,000,000 Galleons. We goblins can hire the contractors and the Mansion can be built in weeks with enough men. But of course that is more money", Rackrook says

"I will pay for however much we need to have it ready by August 8th", Edward says

"It will be done then High Lord Masen", Rackrook says, "Now do you want a self-updating ledger? And a new ID?"

"How much?" Edward asks  
"For the ID it will be 10 Galleons for a passport, apparition licence, Muggle drivers licence and all that and for the self-updating ledger it will by 100 Galleons yearly", Rackrook says

"You can take it out of my account. When can I pick up the ID?" Edward asks

"In a few hours", Rackrook says

"When next we come in then", I say

"Very well. Here is a ledger it shows everything. We will take the Galleons yearly out of your Ancient Masen Vault", Rackrook says

"Thank you Rackrook for your help today", Edward says shaking the goblins hand

"You very welcome High Lord Masen. May you and Lady Swan have a pleasant day", Rackrook says leading us out of the conference room

"Well High Lord Masen how about some lunch. On you of course?" I ask with I smirk

"If you will have my Lady Swan", Edward says bowing to me

I smile, "It is a date. Come on I know just the place. We will eat then go to Swan Manor"

Edward takes my hand and kisses it and I lead him to a restaurant in Dragon City. So we can have a break before our meeting at Swan Manor…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter .7.**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

I eat at when I here my name being mentioned up front. I see a goblin looking at the waitress.

"It is fine. Let him through", I say

"Lady Swan this is from the Director of Gringotts Bank. He just heard about your visit and hoped you haven't left Dragon City yet. A spotter saw you go in here", the goblin says

"Does the Director what me to read it right away?" I ask

"It would be preferable. He has just cleared his schedule to talk with you today", the goblin says

"Very well. Hand me the letter", I say holding out my hand

The goblins hands it over and I begin to read.

 _Dear Lady Isabella Black Swan,_

 _It has come to the attention of Gringotts bank that you haven't been informed of your inheritance yet. Since the legal age in America is 16 and you're an American Citizen you should have been given your inheritance on your 16th birthday._

 _I have heard your in Dragon City today. I please ask if you will let us fix our mistake today._

 _My deepest apologies._

 _King Snowshark_

 _Director of Gringotts Bank_

"Are we going back Bella?" Edward asks having head the letter over my shoulder

"We better. I will send a Patronus and let everyone know we have been held up", I say sending my Patronus away, "We are ready"

The goblin leads are back to the bank and to one of the deeper conference rooms. Rackrook was there and other Goblin that had to be his father King Snowshark. It is well known in Wizarding US that King Snowshark had some sons and Edward's account manager Rackrook was one.

"Lady Isabella Swan", King Snowshark says bowing to me, "Lord Edward Masen"

"King Tobart Snowshark. This is my fiancée as you said Lord Edward Masen. Now for today's business. I take it there will be a lot involved?" I ask

"Yes. Lady Swan we want to make sure you have all the facts and information you deserve some of our vaults have closed lately refusing entry. Some might be tied to you", Snowshark says

"Well lets clear this us. Snowshark please call me Bella or Izzy in private", I say

"Of course and you as always can call me Tobart. Now I think we should start with an Inheritance test. I just need three drops of your blood on this parchment", Tobart instructs handing me a dagger

I quickly cut my hand and my blood drips onto the paper. My hand quickly heals itself. We all hear Snowshark suck in a sharp breath.

"Never in all my years I have seen this. I might have suspected this but I would never have dreamt it possible", he whisperers just loud enough for Edward and I's earing to pick up

"What is it?" I ask

"You better look. You wouldn't believe me even if I told you. But you and High Lord Masen are well sorted to each other. Together you will make a powerful couple", he says handing me the parchment

 **Inheritance Test**

 _Isabella Mackendra Jaye Alba Minerva France Johnna Lillian Alice Andromeda Regula Sharla Treasure Black-Swan_

 **Confirmed Heiresses**

 _The Most Ancient and Most Royal House of Peverell_

 _The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black_

 _The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Summerriver (France)_

 _The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Cullen (UK)_

 _The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Glücksburg (Denmark)_

 _The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Akers (USA)_

 _The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Drago (Italy)_

 _The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Biskup (Slovakia)_

 _The Ancient and Noble House of Antov (Bulgaria)_

 _The Ancient and Noble House of Katsaros (Greece)_

 _The Ancient and Noble House of Clarkson (USA)_

 _The Ancient House of Dumbledore_

 _The Ancient House of Alfson (USA)_

 _The Ancient House of Burke (UK)_

 _The Ancient House of Blishwick (UK)_

 _The Noble House of Hale (USA)_

 _The Noble House of Brandon (USA)_

 **Confirmed Titles**

 _Lady of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Emrys (UK)_

 _Lady of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Le Fey (UK)_

 _Lady of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Achemenid (Iran, Bulgaria, Romania, Ukraine)_

 _Lady of the Imperial and Most Royal House of_ _Carolingian (Italy)_

 _Lady of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Romanov (Russia)_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Royal House of Ravenclaw (UK)_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Royal House of Hufflepuff (UK)_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Royal House of Slytherin (UK)_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Royal House of Beauxbatons (France)_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Royal House of Koldovstoretz (Russia)_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Royal House of Ilvermorny (USA)_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Royal House of Drago (Serbia)_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Royal House of Olympia (Greece)_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Royal House of Durmstrang (Bulgaria)_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Royal House of Valencia (Spain)_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Royal House of Scuola (Italy)_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Royal House of Rios (Portugal)_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Royal House of Anderson (Denmark)_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Royal House of Lupei (Romania)_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Salem (USA)_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Aragon (Spain)_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Royal House of De Vroom (Belgium)_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Swan (USA)_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Dixon (USA)_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Riverwater (France)_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Beaumont (France)_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of d'Artagnan (France)_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Fortier (France)_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Bolden (Italy)_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Bianco (Italy)_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Agresta (Italy)_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of De La Crux (Spain)_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Cortz (Spain)_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Lopaz (Spain)_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Reichenbach (Germany)_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Faust (Germany)_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Alexandersen (Denmark)_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Smart (Australia)_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Spiros (Greece)_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Kuipers (Belgium)_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Dalca (Romania)_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Belo (Portugal)_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Da Costa (Portugal)_

 _Lady of the Ancient and Noble House of Duarte (Portugal)_

 _Lady of the Ancient and Noble House of Torres (Spain)_

 _Lady of the Ancient and Noble House of Moretti (Italy)_

 _Lady of the Ancient and Noble House of Bellerose (France)_

 _Lady of the Ancient and Noble House of Arc (France)_

 _Lady of the Ancient and Noble House of Wolff (Denmark)_

 _Lady of the Ancient and Noble House of Cloet (Belgium)_

 _Lady of the Ancient and Noble House of Lauwers (Netherlands)_

 _Lady of the Ancient House of Sanna (Greece)_

 _Lady of the Ancient House of Castro (Spain)_

 _Lady of the Ancient House of da Vinci (Italy)_

 _Lady of the Ancient House of Arena (Italy)_

 _Lady of the Ancient House of Duval (France)_

 _Lady of the Ancient House of Matos (Portugal)_

 _Lady of the Ancient House of van Gogh (Netherlands)_

 _Lady of the Ancient House of Petran (Romania)_

 _Lady of the Ancient House of Dragic (Serbia)_

 _Lady of the Ancient House of Ivashkov (Russia)_

 _Lady of the Ancient House of Dragomir (Bulgaria)_

 _Lady of the Ancient House of Falk (Denmark)_

 _Lady of the Ancient House of Barton (USA)_

 _Lady of the Noble House of Stavros (Greece)_

 _Lady of the Noble House of Forest (France)_

 _Lady of the Noble House of Jacques (France)_

 _Lady of the Noble House of Diaz (Spain)_

 _Lady of the Noble House of Garcia (Spain)_

 _Lady of the Noble House of Silveira (Portugal)_

 _Lady of the Noble House of Costa (Italy)_

 _Lady of the Noble House of Neri (Italy)_

 _Lady of the Noble House of Rompa (Netherlands)_

 _Lady of the Noble House of Dahl (Denmark)_

 _Lady of the Noble House of Holt (Denmark)_

 _Lady of the Noble House of Belikova (Russia)_

 _Lady of the Noble House of Ozera (Bulgaria)_

 _Empress of Non-Magical Tsar (Russia)_

 _Empress of Magical Russia_

 _Empress of Magical Germany (House of Hohenzollern)_

 _Queen of Magical Portugal & Brazil (House of Braganza- Coburg)_

 _Queen of Magical Norway & Sweden & Finland (Holstein-Gottorp House)_

 _Queen of Magical Greece_

 _Queen of Magical Netherlands (House Orange-Nassau)_

 _Queen of Magical Spain (House Bourbon)_

 _Queen of Magical Britain (House of Hanover)_

 _Queen of Magical Persia_

 _Duchess of Denzal of Luxembourg (Luxembourg)_

 _Duchess of Glucksburg (Denmark)_

 _Countess of Oldenburg (Denmark)_

 _Grand Duchess of Amsberg (Netherlands)_

 _Archduchess of Glücksburg (Greece)_

 _Duchess of Västergötland (Sweden)_

 _Baroness of Liverpool (UK)_

 _ **Muggle Ancestors**_

 _King Cyrus II the Great of Persia (600BC – 530BC)_

 _King Darius I of Persia (550BC – 486BC)_

 _King Charlemagne of the Franks (742 – 814)_

 _Joan of Arc (1412 – 1431)_

 _Leonardo di Vinci (1452 – 1516)_

 _Queen Isabella I (1451 – 1504) and King Ferdinand II (1452 – 1516)_

 _Hans Christian Anderson (1805 – 1875)_

 _Queen Victoria (1819 – 1901) – Prince Albert (1819 – 1861)_

 _Vincent van Gogh (1853 – 1890)_

 _ **Confirmed Vaults**_

 _Black Family_

 _Ravenclaw Vault_

 _Hufflepuff Vault_

 _Slytherin Vault_

 _Le Fey Vault_

 _Salem Vault (USA)_

 _Swan Vault (USA)_

 _Skirt Vault (USA)_

 _Dixon Vault (USA)_

 _Stormhall Vault (USA)_

 _Lakeside (USA)_

 _Brandon Vault (USA)_

 _Clarkson Vault (USA)_

 _Akers Vault (USA)_

 _Alfson Vault (USA)_

 _Hale Vault (USA)_

 _Merlin Vault (UK)_

 _Martin Vault (UK)_

 _Cullen Vault (UK)_

 _Liverpool Vault (UK)_

 _Dumbledore Vault (UK)_

 _Nixon Vault (UK)_

 _Holmes Vault (UK)_

 _Noble Vault (UK)_

 _Peverell Vault (UK)_

 _Moore Vault (UK)_

 _Beauxbatons Vault (France)_

 _Riverwater Vault (France)_

 _De'Stacy Vault (France)_

 _Summerriver Vault (France)_

 _Beltz Vault (Germany)_

 _Forest Vault (Germany)_

 _Reichenbach Vault (Germany)_

 _Faust Vault (Germany)_

 _Hohenzollern Vault (Germany)_

 _Royal Tsar Vault (Russia)_

 _Royal Romanov Vault (Russia)_

 _Alexandrov Vault (Russia)_

 _Castile Vault (Spain)_

 _Santiago Vault (Spain)_

 _Cortez Vault (Spain)_

 _Valencia Vault (Spain)_

 _Braganza Vault (Portugal)_

 _Santos Vault (Portugal)_

 _Braganza-Coburg Vault (Portugal)_

 _Acker Vault (Austria)_

 _Spiros Vault (Greece)_

 _Zabat Vault (Greece)_

 _Katsaros Vault (Greece)_

 _Sanna (Greece)_

 _Bolden Vault (Italy)_

 _Rizzo Vault (Italy)_

 _Esposito Vault (Italy)_

 _Drago Vault (Serbia)_

 _Aperlo Vault (Denmark)_

 _Bullens Vault (Denmark)_

 _Alexandersen Vault (Denmark)_

 _Glücksburg Vault (Denmark)_

 _Denzal Vault (Luxembourg)_

 _Royal Orange-Nassau Vault (Netherlands)_

 _Asselman Vault (Netherlands)_

 _Mateev Vault (Bulgaria)_

 _Antov Vault (Bulgaria)_

 _Cvetkov Vault (Bulgaria)_

 _Albu Vault (Romania)_

 _Royal Västergötland Vault (Sweden)_

 _Sweden Vault (Sweden)_

 _Alfsson Vault (Sweden)_

 _Royal Holstein-Gottorp House Vault (Norway-Sweden-Finland)_

 _Aldulf Vault (Norway)_

 _Horn Vault (Norway)_

 _Jokela Vault (Finland)_

 _Bartosz Vault (Poland)_

 _Cabral (Brazil)_

 _Ferro (Brazil)_

 _Biskup (Slovakia)_

 _Smart Vault (Australia)_

 _Maryville Vault (Australia)_

XXX

 _Wizengamot Structure_

 _The Imperial and Most Royal House (7 Votes)_

 _The Most Ancient and Most Royal House (6 Votes)_

 _The Most Ancient and Royal House (5 Votes)_

 _The Most Ancient and Most Noble House (4 Votes)_

 _The Ancient and Noble House (3 Votes)_

 _The Ancient House (2 Votes)_

 _The Noble House (1 Votes)_

 _The Lesser House (0 Votes)_

 **Wizengamot**

 **USA:** 21 Votes

 **UK:** 32 Votes

 **France:** 29 Votes

 **Spain:** 31 Votes

 **Portugal:** 17 Votes

 **Italy:** 42 Votes

 **Greece:** 13 Votes

 **Denmark:** 18 Votes

 **Romania:** 21 Votes

 **Bulgaria:** 16 Votes

 **Serbia:** 8 Votes

 **Belgium:** 14 Votes

 **Netherlands:** 5 Votes

 **Germany:** 8 Votes

 **Russia:** 16 Votes

 **Iran:** 7 Votes

 **Ukraine:** 7 Votes

 **Australia:** 4 Votes

I freeze and the parchment falls from my fingers this can't be possible. I'm so frozen in shock I don't stop my sisters from reading the parchment. Is it the same Cullen's? I am also related to the last Emperor of Germany and I am the long lost heir, the Russian Royal Family (Which I am their long lost Empress) and the Danish Royal Family. I was related to the current Queen of England and the current King of Spain. The Ancient of Most Noble House of Glücksburg includes Denmark, Iceland, Greece. I am related to the Dutch Royal Line too. I am the lost Queen of Norway and Sweden that are both held in trust by the Danish Royal Family. I am also related to Merlin! That goes all the way back.

This has to be from my mothers side. How did I get all those titles?

"How am I related to the Hohenzollern line?" I ask

"The Emperor of Germany had twins Louise and they thought a stillborn daughter. She wasn't she was taken from the German royal family. Her name was Princess Sophie. She was a witch as you can see how your tree grows", Snowshark

"What able the extinct line of Holstein-Gottorp? There were no survives on that line", I say

"There was one Prince Gustav V son of King Gustav IV who hide in the Wizarding world he was a wizard and his line had witches and wizard's in it. YOU are tactually Queen of both Wizard and Muggle world in Sweden and Norway if you chose to claim the throne we goblins will produce the paperwork supporting it as we have it all here as proof. ALL family trees are kept here", Snowshark explains

Edward takes my hand. Comfort spreads through me.

"How is this possible? The other titles", I ask

"Well as you know the Black title comes from your father and so does the Summerriver title. Now as too the others they come from your mum's side. Your mother was a Pure-blood witch. All the titles come from her and the others are lines from your mothers ancestors which have died out but you", Snowshark explains

"Is the Cullen as in Carlisle Cullen?" Edward asks

"Yes. As a vampire his title still stands. Only those who have died give their titles up", Snowshark explain, "As my son told you High Lord Masen. Your fiancée is buried in his family tree and she is the member the house chosen for it. Many don't know. But the Vaults and Titles not only pick the next in line. But they choose the strength in the man/woman. So sometimes you only have to have a little bit of that blood of the house in you and it will pick you. As Queen of Portugal, Norway, Sweden and Finland that line is directly to you. There are no other living heirs as well of the Tsar line "

"So Carlisle's family was a Wizarding family?" Edward asks

"Yes. At is it shown on here", Snowshark says

I just nod my head. Well I AM the most powerful woman alive. Imagine my children with Edward with his titles. We will have to sort this out. Now more to ask about.

"Is the Hale as is Rosalie Hale?" I ask

"Yes it is as I said only those who have died give their titles up", Snowshark says, "You are also related to Eleazar Denali, Katarina Denali, Jasper Whitlock, Peter Whitlock and Alice Cullen"

I gasp. How could I be related to them? Damn vaults picking me for having just a trace of their blood in me.

"If Alice ever finds out she is related to you she is going to freak in a good way", Edward says his presence keeping me calm

"How the hell am I related to Salazar Slytherin? I know Tom Riddle is a descendant and he is older than me and tactually STILL alive", I ask

I don't have anything against Slytherin's but I do with being related to that monster.

"The reason that Tom Riddle can't access the Slytherin Vault is because he turned dark if he remained on the side of the light he would have got the fortune", Snowshark explains

"What do you mean?" I ask

"Salazar Slytherin wasn't dark. He made it so only a light descendant can open the vault. That is another thing about Vaults. Some only choose the heir with the Light blood in it. It can be made that way", he replies

I nod. I don't have an answer to that.

"You a lot of vaults and many of them are in different Countries. I assure you would like to take a look in them?" Snowshark asks

"Yes I would like to check each vault and get rid of all the dark craft", I reply

"Now while we get your account. Put a few drops of your blood of this parchment and it will tell us your abilities", Snowshark explains sending Rackrook off for my statements

I quickly do what he says. I don't think anything else could surprise me today. I am the Lady of three Hogwarts founders and the Lady of the Founders of a few other schools including Beauxbatons, Ilvermorny, and Salem. I am a Empress, Queen and a whole lot more. This is going to be interesting. And also Edward was a King from his statement. We really needed to talk.

"Here is your abilities list", Snowshark says handing me the parchment.

 _ **Abilities Test**_

 _ **Isabella Mackendra Jaye Alba Minerva France Johnna Lillian Alice Andromeda Regula Sharla Treasure Black-Swan**_

 _ **Natural Ability**_

 _Wandless Magic_

 _Animagus - (Phoenix, Thunderbird, Snow Leopard, Puppy, Wolf, Hummeringbird, Lioness, Golden Eagle, Storm Eagle, Shadow Panther, Storm Bear, Polar Bear, Badger, Snake, Cat, Doe, Bat, Mouse)_

 _Photographic Memory_

 _IQ 180_

 _Analytical Abilities_

 _Parseltongue_

 _Parselmagic_

 _Metamorphmagus_

 _Empath_

 _Elemental_

 _Technopath_

 _Telepath_

 _Seer_

 _Legilimency_

 _Occlumency_

 _Healing_

 _Apparition_

 _Flying_

 _Aura Seeing_

 _Dreamwalker_

 _Weather Controller_

 _Magical Resistance_

 _Truth Reader_

 _Lie Reader_

 _Compulsion_

 _Beast Speaker_

 _Spell Creator_

 _Soul Reader_

 _Soul Repairer_

 _Shapeshifter_

 _Spirit Seeing_

 _Spirit Walking_

 _Magic Level_

 _500/500_

 _Wandless Magic Level_

 _150/150_

 _IQ Level_

 _180/180_

 _Metamorphmagus Level_

 _100/100_

 _Seer Level_

 _150/150_

 _Elemental Level_

 _Fire: 100/100_

 _Water: 98/100_

 _Earth: 99/100_

 _Wind: 97/100_

 _Ice: 98/100_

 _Lightning: 98/100_

 _Spirit: 100/100_

 _Healing Level_

 _200/200_

 _Magical Resistance_

 _450/500_

 _Occlumency_

 _300/300_

 _Legilimency_

 _300/300_

 _Animagus Level_

 _250/250_

 _Weather Controller_

120/120

 _Compulsion Level_

 _100/100_

 _Beast Speaker_

 _100/100_

 _Soul Reader_

 _100/100_

Ok. I knew I had a lot of abilities but I didn't know I had that many. Today is just full of surprises.

"Now Izzy because of your Metamorphmagus ability if you say your name and add one of the titles it will show you that appearance", Snowshark explains

I take a deep breath and say, "Lady Isabella Mackendra Jaye Alba Minerva France Johnna Lillian Alice Andromeda Regula Sharla Treasure Black-Swan-Ravenclaw"

My appearance quickly changes to straight black hair and deep blue eyes. I do all my Ladyships and am pleasantly surprised by what I look like with each on.

At least I can hide myself well. When I finally get my voice back I ask if there is another heir to Peverell because that name sounds familiar.

"Yes there is. The other heir is Harry Potter", he replies

"Give the heirship to him. I have more titles then I could even dream of. Let him have the title", I say strongly

I know he wasn't going to like it. Well too bad. He will need to start getting used to the attention that Titles can bring.

"Are you sure Izzy?" Tobart asks

"Yes I am", I reply

"Ok then. I have just received your bank statement care to take a look?" Tobart Snowshark asks

 _ **Ministries**_

 _96% UK_

 _76% USA_

 _65% France_

 _59% Spain_

 _50% Russia_

 _10% Italy_

 _95% Portugal_

 _67% Austria_

 _59% Brazil_

 _87% Denmark_

 _34% Luxembourg_

 _90% Sweden_

 _92% Norway_

 _89% Finland_

 _42% Netherlands_

 _22% Germany_

 _ **Investments**_

 _ **Wizarding Schools**_

 _75% Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizard (UK)_

 _90% Beauxbatons Academy of Magic (France)_

 _96% Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (USA)_

 _95% Salem Institute for Witches (USA)_

 _35% Durmstrang Institute (Bulgaria)_

 _32% Scuola School for Witches and Wizards (Italy)_

 _65% Alkaev School for Witches and Wizards (Russia)_

 _68% Anderson School for Witches and Wizards (Denmark)_

 _77% Rios Academy of Magic (Portugal)_

 _89% Achemenid Academy of Magic (Iran)_

 _90% De Vroom Academy of Magic (Belgium)_

 _65% Lupei Academy of Magic (Romania)_

 _78% Drago Academy of Magic (Serbia)_

 _45% Olympia School for witches and Wizards (Greece)_

 _95% Valencia School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Spain)_

 _95% Salem Institute for Wizards (New York)_

 _40% Australian Insitute for Witches and Wizards (Australia)_

 _87% Palmeiro Institute for Witches and Wizards (Brazil)_

 _97% Aldulf Institute for Witches and Wizards (Finland, Norway and Sweden)_

 _ **Muggle Schools**_

 _20% Riviera High School (France)_

 _25% Elba High School (Italy)_

 _35% Izhevsk School (Russia)_

 _45% London Academy of Dramatic Arts_

 _30% Oxnard Universities (USA)_

 _67% Harvard University (USA)_

 _90% Princeton University (USA)_

 _50% Stanford University (USA)_

 _50% University of Arizona (USA)_

 _87% Forks High School (USA)_

 _83% Yale Universities (USA)_

 _43% Oxford Universities (UK)_

 _56% Hampshire Universities (USA)_

 _Plus another 112 Other Muggle Schools_

 _ **Quidditch Teams**_

 _78% Appleby Arrows (UK)_

 _23% Ballycastle Bats (UK)_

 _50% Caerphilly Catapults (UK)_

 _88% Chudley Cannons (UK)_

 _64% Holyhead Harpies (UK)_

 _54% Puddlemere United (UK)_

 _89% Ireland National Team (UK)_

 _78% Quiberon Quafflepunchers (France)_

 _100% Valencia Flights (Spain)_

 _65% Finchburg Finches (USA)_

 _90% Sweatwater All-Stars (USA)_

 _91% National United States Team (USA)_

 _41 other teams_

 _ **Magical Train Companies**_

 _100% Swan's Cross Station (USA)_

 _95% King Cross Station (UK)_

 _78% Krupin Cross Station (Russia)_

 _96% Valencia Cross Station (Spain)_

 _10 other Magical Trains_

 _ **Magical Airline Companies**_

 _100% Swans Airlines (USA)_

 _ **Muggle Airline Companies**_

 _75% Jetstar Airlines_

 _87% American Airlines_

 _65% Southwest Airlines_

 _12% Phillippine Airlines_

 _95% Delta Airlines_

 _45% Air France Airlines_

 _78% United Airlines_

 _13% Regional Express Airlines_

 _87% Virgin Airlines_

 _67% Quantas Airlines_

 _56% Air Europa Airlines'_

 _85% Atlantic Airlines_

 _98% British Airways_

 _73% Easy Jet Airlines_

 _16 other Airlines_

 _ **Magical Buses**_

 _76% The Night Bus (UK)_

 _87% The Day Bus (UK)_

 _67% The Night Bus (France)_

 _78% The Day Bus (France)_

 _45% The Night Bus (Italy)_

 _34% The Day Bus (Italy)_

 _46% The Night Bus (Spain)_

 _47% The Day Bus (Spain)_

 _97% The Night Bus (Russia)_

 _67% The Day Bus (Russia)_

 _98% The Night Bus (USA)_

 _97% The Day Bus (USA)_

 _and another 99 buses_

 _ **Magical Companies (Cumulated from all families)**_

 _70% Flourish and Blotts_

 _85% Daily Prophet_

 _30% Madam Milkins_

 _30% Eylops Owl Emporium_

 _10% Ollivander's_

 _87% Madam Puddifoots_

 _56% Mr Bolts fine crafted Jewellery_

 _57% Tents Galore_

 _100% Slytherin Potions_

 _75% Apothecary_

 _40% The Leaky Cauldron_

 _50% Alkyds and Moore Baby Shop_

 _97% Martin Magical Construction Company_

 _65% Magical Insturments_

 _78% Quility Quidditch Supplies_

 _55% Honeydukes_

 _85% Cleansweep Industries_

 _60% Nimbus Industires_

 _60% Comet Industries_

 _100% Tornados Zipping broom Industries_

 _70% The Three Broom Sticks_

 _75% Borgin's & Burkes_

 _100% Liverpool Healings_

 _100% Riverwater Technologies (France)_

 _100% Riverwater Wands (France)_

 _95% Alexander Designs (France)_

 _83% Mama's Magical Haven (Spain)_

 _100% Castile Robes (Spain)_

 _40% Noble Broomsticks (USA)_

 _40% Smart Technologies (USA)_

 _40% Meyer Wands (USA)_

 _40% Davenport Potions (USA)_

 _40% Silverglass Wizard, Magical Creature Law Firm (USA)_

 _40% Dixon's Music Store (USA)_

 _40% Greendown Plants (USA)_

 _40% Heart Animal Emporium (USA)_

 _40% Redman Dancing Studio (USA)_

 _55% Billings Clothes (USA)_

 _45% Madam Tolkins Robes (USA)_

 _100% Moonlight Club (USA)_

 _100% Swan's Casino (USA)_

 _100% Swan's Jewellary (USA)_

 _100% Swan's Wands (UK, USA, Russia, France and Spain)_

 _100% Swan's Wedding Dresses (USA)_

 _100% Madam Swans Rodes (USA)_

 _100% Swan's Constraction Conpany (USA)_

 _100% Swans Industries (USA)_

 _100% Swan's Hotel (USA)_

 _100% Swan's Coffee House (USA)_

 _100% Swan's Bottle Store (USA)_

 _100% Swan's Night School (USA)_

 _100% Swan's Muggle Experience_ _(USA)_

 _100% Swan's Health Spa (USA)_

 _100% Swan's Dancing Studio (USA)_

 _100% Swan's Gallery (USA)_

 _100% Swan's Art Company (USA) (Learn to paint)_

 _100% Swan's Homeless Shelter (USA)_

 _100% Swan's Destraction Company (USA and Russia)_

 _100% Swan's Werewolf Shelter (USA)_

 _100% Swans's Pranks (USA)_

 _100% Books Galore (USA)_

 _100% Defence Training (USA)_

 _100% Swan's Education (USA)_

 _100% Swan's Protection Agency (USA)_

 _100% Swan's Galore (USA)_

 _97% The Daily Muse (USA)_

 _95% Lightening Bolt Brooms (Greece)_

 _80% Daily Muscat (Russia)_

 _89% Daily Tussle_ (France)

96% _Valencia Magical Constraction Company (Spain)_

 _75% Pisa Parlor (Italy)_

 _97% Rizzo Pizzia Parlor (Italy)_

 _30% The Daily Roo (Australia)_

 _60% Jumping Jack Bar (Australia)_

Plus 891 other Companies

 _ **Muggle Resorts**_

 _18 Muggle Resorts_

 _15 Magical Resorts_

 _17 Muggle Casino's_

 _12 Magical Casino's_

 _148 Muggle Hotels_

 _132 Magical Hotels_

 _167 Muggle Motels_

 _154 Magical Motels_

 _100 Muggle Bed and Breakfasts_

 _123 Muggle Spa's_

 _100 Magical Spa's_

 _10 Magical Race Tracks_

 _23 Muggle Race Tracks_

 _ **Amusement Parks**_

 _79% Disney Land (USA)_

 _65% Disney Land (France)_

 _56% Dream world (Australia)_

 _54% Sea World (Australia)_

 _57% Wet 'N' Wild (Australia)_

 _53% Movie World (Australia)_

 _59% Luna Park (Australia)_

 _57 other Amusement Parks_

 _ **Zoo's**_

 _50% Melbourne Zoo (Australia)_

 _51% Sydney Zoo (Australia)_

 _52% Adelaide Zoo (Australia)_

 _78% Central Park Zoo (USA)_

 _76% Paris Zoo (France)_

 _89% London Zoo (UK)_

 _76 other zoo's_

 _ **Magical Hospitals**_

 _95% St Murgo's (UK)_

 _50% St Davis Hospital (USA)_

 _87% St Mathes (USA)_

 _100% St Swan's (USA)_

 _65% St Vericatan (Spain)_

 _Plus 45 other Hospitals_

 _ **Muggle Hospitals**_

 _475 Muggle Hospitals_

 **Muggle Companies**

 _35% Microsoft_

 _45% McDonalds_

 _8% Tokyo 34 News Station_

 _50% Newman Shoes_

 _65% Royal Bank of London_

 _75% French Cosmetics_

 _9% Spanish Dance Studio_

 _100% Swan's Electronics_

 _Plus 1,051 other Muggle Companies_

 _ **Muggle Orphanages**_

 _98% Forks_

 _99% Port Angeles_

 _87% Seattle_

 _95% Porland_

 _45% Los Angeles_

 _43% San Fransisco_

 _42% Las Vegas_

 _67% Montanna_

 _78% Texas_

 _89% Chicago_

 _45% New York_

 _34% Boston_

 _21% Detroit_

 _98% London_

 _96% Manchester_

 _89% Edinburgh_

 _76% Dublin_

 _19% Messina (Greece)_

 _And other 65 Orphanages._

 _ **Dragon Reserves.**_

 _100% Swan's Dragon Reserve (USA)_

 _86% Romania Dragon Reserve (Romania)_

 _23% China Dragon Reserve (China)_

 _76% Wales Dragon Reserve (Wales)_

 _26% Swedish Dragon Reserve (Sweden)_

 _57% American Dragon Reserve (USA)_

 _34% Australia Dragon Reserve (Australia)_

 _87% Brazil Dragon Reserve (Brazil)_

Next I read my total vaults and I was shocked at how much money I had. I would never have to worry about magic and never will my 8 times grandchildren.

With the Non-Liquid holdings. I will have to look at that later. I don't have time at the moment

"Now here is a list of Real Estate you have", Tobart says

 **Real Estates**

 _Ravenclaw Mansion, Wales, Great Britain_

 _Hufflepuff Mansion, Scotland, Great Britain_

 _Slytherin Mansion, Ireland, Great Britain_

 _Merlin Mansion, England, Great Britain_

 _Liverpool Estate, London, England, Great Britain_

 _Black Manor, Scotland, Great Britain_

 _Martin House, Surrey, England, Great Britain_

 _12 Grimmauld Place, London, England, Great Britain_

 _Manor House, London, Great Britain_

 _Cullen Manor, Scotland, Great Britain_

 _Cottage, Dublin, Ireland, Great Britain_

 _House, Edinburgh, Scotland, Great Britain_

 _House, London, England, Great Britain_

 _Apartment, London, Great Britain_

 _Cottage, Suderland, England, Great Britain_

 _Manor House, Manchester, England, Great Britain_

 _Apartment, Glasgow, Scotland, Great Britain_

 _House, Belfast, Ireland, Great Britain_

 _Cottage, Siligo, Ireland, Great Britain_

 _House, Dublin, Ireland, Great Britain_

 _Seaside House, Waterford, Ireland, Great Britain_

 _Unit 45, Oxford, England, Great Britain_

 _Cottage, Norwich, England, Great Britain_

 _House, Sheffield, England, Great Britain_

 _Unit 38, Ipswitch, England, Great Britain_

 _Manor house, Bristol, England, Great Britain_

 _Beach House, Swansea, Wales, Great Britain_

 _Salem Estate, Montana, USA_

 _Swan Mansion, Los Angeles, USA_

 _Cullen Mansion, Forks, Washington, USA_

 _Cullen House, Anchorage, Alaska USA_

 _Apartment, 28 Sweetwater Avenue, New York, USA_

 _Manor, New York, USA_

 _House, Alantic City, New Jersey, USA_

 _Manor House, Washington DC, Virginia, USA_

 _House, Boston, Massachusetts, USA_

 _House, Detroit, Michigan, USA_

 _House, Minneapolis, Minnesota, USA_

 _House, Milwaukee, Wisconsin, USA_

 _House, Jackson, Mississippi, USA_

 _House, Little Rock, Arkansas, USA_

 _House, Hartford, Connecticut, USA_

 _House, Springfield, Illinois, USA_

 _House, New Orleans, Louisiana, USA_

 _Manor House, Chicago, Illinois, USA_

 _Manor House, Albuquerque, New Mexico, USA_

 _House, Rapid City, South Dakota USA_

 _House, Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, USA_

 _Manor House, Indianapolis, Indiana, USA_

 _House, St Louis, Missouri, USA_

 _House, Memphis, Tennessee, USA_

 _House, Durham, North Carolina, USA_

 _Manor House, The Hamptons, North Carolina, USA_

 _House, Atlanta, Georgia, USA_

 _House, Birmingham, Alabama, USA_

 _House, Minneapolis, Minnesota, USA_

 _Manor House, Lincoin, Nebraska, USA_

 _House, Kansas City, Kansas, USA_

 _Beach House, Miami, Florida, USA_

 _Manor House, Phoenix, Arizona, USA_

 _Manor House, Los Angeles, California, USA_

 _House, San Fransico, California, USA_

 _Cottage, Santa Cruz, California, USA_

 _Beach House, San Diego, California, USA_

 _Penthouse Apartment, Las Vegas, Nevada, USA_

 _House, Denver, Colorado, USA_

 _Manor House, Dallas, Texas, USA_

 _Manor House, Houston, Texas, USA_

 _House, Salt Lake City, Utah, USA_

 _House, Portland, Oregon, USA_

 _Manor House, Seattle, USA_

 _Vila, Bahamas, USA_

 _Vila, Hanvana, Cuba_

 _Vila, Hawaiian Islands, USA_

 _Skirt Mansion, Unknown_

 _Beauxbatons Manor, Paris, France_

 _Manor House, Bordeaux, France_

 _House, Paris, France_

 _Cottage, Nice, France_

 _House, Marseille, France_

 _Bolden Manor, Rome, Italy_

 _Apartment, Florence, Italy_

 _Manor, Venice, Italy_

 _Bolden Estate, Florence, Italy_

 _Vila, San Marino, Italy_

 _House, Naples, Italy_

 _Vila, Palermo, Italy_

 _Holstein-Gottorp, Palace, Norway_

 _Tsar Palace, Moscow, Russia_

 _Romanov Manison, St Petersburg, Russia_

 _Manor House, Moscow, Russia_

 _Apartment, St Petersburg, Russia_

 _Manor House, Bulgaria_

 _Castile-La Estate, Castile-La, Spain_

 _Manor House, Barcelona, Spain_

 _House, Madrid, Spain_

 _Manor House, Madrid, Spain_

 _Apartment, Seville, Spain_

 _Palace, Lisbon, Portugal_

 _Manor House, Lisbon, Portugal_

 _House, Porto, Portugal_

 _Mansion, Braga, Portugal_

 _Vila, Vila Nova de Gaia, Portugal_

 _House, Sydney, Australia_

 _Manor House, Brisbane, Austrialia_

 _Penthouse Apartment, Gold Coast, Australia_

 _Apartment, Melbourne, Australia_

 _Vila, Caribbean Islands_

 _House, Brussel, Belgium_

 _House, Munich, Germany_

 _Manor House, Hamburg, Germany_

 _Reichenbach Manor, Berlin, Germany_

 _Manor House, Vienna, Austria_

 _House, Graz, Austria_

 _Manor House, Luxembourg City, Luxembourg_

 _Manor House, Kosice, Slovakia_

 _House, Tmava, Slovakia_

 _House, Helsinki, Finland_

 _House, Amsterdam, Netherlands_

 _House, Budapest, Hungary_

 _Resort, Zurich, Switzerland_

 _House, Antalya, Turkey_

 _House, Konya, Turkey_

 _House, Tirana, Albania_

 _House, Zagreb, Croatia_

 _Manor, Japan, Tokyo_

 _Apartment, Hong Kong, China_

 _House, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam_

 _House, Colombo, Sri Lanka_

 _House, New Delhi, India_

 _House, Seoul, South Korea_

 _Manor House, Athens, Greece_

 _Villa, Fira, Greece_

 _House, Copenhagen, Denmark_

 _Manor House, Copenhagen, Denmark_

 _Mansion, Odense, Denmark_

 _Manor, Reykjavik, Iceland_

 _House, Bucharest, Romania_

 _Cabin, Stockholm, Sweden_

 _House, Stockholm, Sweden_

 _House, Oslo, Norway_

 _House, Novi Sad, Serbia_

 _House, Budapest, Hungary_

 _House, Warsaw, Poland_

 _Manor House, Jerusalem, Israel_

 _House, Amman, Jordan_

 _Manor, Alexandra, Egypt, Africa_

 _Manor House, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil_

 _House, Sao Paulo, Brazil_

 _House, Porto Alegre, Brazil_

 _Manor, Buenos Aires, Argentina_

 _House, Santiago, Chile_

 _House, Lima, Peru_

 _Manor, Mexico City, Mexico_

 _Apartment, Taipei, Taiwan_

 _Villa, Manila, Phillippines_

Vila, St Lucia

Vill _a, Vanutu_

 _Villa, Fiji_

 _Another 143 houses_

 _52 Manors_

 _198 Apartments_

 _100 Cottages_

 _24 Villa's_

 _ **Islands**_

 _Ravenclaw Island, Ceitic Sea_

 _Bolden Island, 50 Miles into the North Atlantic Sea_

 _Valencia Island, Mediterranean Sea_

 _Tasr Island, Pilippine Sea_

 _Glücksburg Island, Baltic Sea_

 _Salem Island, 50 West of Los Angeles, North Pacific Sea_

 _Swan Island, Caribbean Sea_

 _Skirt Island: Location Unknown_

 _ **Land Holdings**_

 _Puisaye, Vineyard, France_

 _Tuscany, Vineyard, Italy_

 _Patra, Winery, Greece_

 _Farm, Boise, Idaho, USA_

 _Ranch, Casper, Wyoming, USA_

 _Ranch, Dallas, Texas, USA_

 _Ranch, Nashville, Tennessee, USA_

 _Farm, Cobar, New South Wales, Australia_

 _10 more_

Unbelievable I have voting power and more unbelievable I own parts of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Ilvermorny, Salem and ironically enough I own Forks high. I really must not be the only seer in the family. And I am stinking rich. Yesterday I was a small noble from USA and today. We let's don't get into this. I need to talk to Edward in private.

"Would you like to see your vaults?" Snowshark asks, "Will we fix up some other paper work"

"Not know. Can Edward and I have a private chat?" I reply

"Of course. We will leave you two alone to talk about things. Will an hour be enough?" Snowshark asks

"An hour will be fine", I say

Snowshark and Rackrook leave the room bowing to me and I turn to Edward.

"Edward I know this is a shock. It is to me too. You don't have to stick around with me", I say

"We are mates. I love you. Together till our final breath. And you don't have to stick around me either I have three Kingships and a Emperor one", Edward says kissing me

"Should I take up the Queen titles? The country has been held in trust and the Empress titles? They are only for the magical community" I ask

"Maybe it is time for your magical countries to come out of trust with you as their Queen. You will make a great Queen and Empress. I know because I already see it", Edward says

"And you should talk your King and Emperor Titles. That way are houses are definably intertwined. So will our Countries. It will form a big union. The King of France, Italy, Spain and Emperor of Elba married to the Queen of Portugal, Norway, Finland and Sweden, Empress of Russia and Germany", I say

We talk for an hour and I finally make my decisions. Snowshark and Rackrook come back in.

"I have decided to take on the Magical Queens titles and the Empress titles. Will you get in touch with the people I need. But I want to finish my education too. They can crown me as Queen after my wedding. Edward he will be my Prince Consort. I will handle matters from afar till my graduation", I say telling them our joint decision

Edward also tells them his decision. About uniting our houses with marriage and him being coroneted as King and Emperor and me his Queen and Empress. So we all would be together.

"Very well. Now is the simple matter of giving you your heir rings and Lady rings", Snowshark explains

"I can't wear that many rings", I state

"We know. We thought of that. So you only have two rings at the moment. Both will keep changing with your title and if you want to show a title just say and it will appear", he says handing me the heir ring and one other ring.

I look at the rings. They were definably handcrafted by the goblins.

"You are the only one that can wear those rings. If anyone else tries to put on that rings they will get a nasty surprise", Tobart says grinning, "Now that you are the heir of three of the founders of Hogwarts. Hogwarts will react to you. It will feel that you are it's heir. It will obey your commands. So will Ilvermorny, Salem and Beauxbatons. Since you are the Lady of Merlin the Wizengamot in Britain will react to you and obey your command"

"Thank you. I would like to add a couple of names to my whole name and take off one", I say surprising everyone my name was already long now I was going to make it longer.

"Okay what will be your full name?" Tobart asks getting out a piece of parchment

"Isabella Mackendra Jaye Alba Minerva France Johnna Lillian Alice Andromeda Regula Sharla Treasure Black-Swan", I say strongly

"So it will be", Tobart says and magic engulfs both of us, "Your name has now official been changed"

"We would like to make out our will. The future is unpredictable and we are both very powerful in both worlds. So Tobart, Rockrook will you write our Will and witness it?" I ask

"It will be our honour. Let's start shall we?" Tobart Snowshark says

 **Last will and testament of**

 **Queen, Empress, Duchess, Lady Isabella Mackendra Jaye Alba Minerva France Johnna Lillian Alice Andromeda Regula Sharla Treasure Black-Swan**

 **and**

 **King, Emperor, High Lord, Prince Consort: Edward Franklin River Anthony Benjamin Owain Masen**

 _We, the aforementioned, being of complete mental health and free will hereby decree this will our last testament, making all previous wills void._

 _In case of our demise the following persons are to be given the following assets:_

 _If we have children at this time of death then they are to be given 90,000 Galleons Trust Vaults to re-fill each year till they turn 17 and gain their titles and inheritance._

 _To my Skirts and Red Coats I give each 100,000 Galleons. Thank you for being with me through everything_

 _To my birth Father Sirius Black I give 200,000 Galleons. Sorry for not being with you. But I have always in spirit._

 _To my birth Mother Mackendra Black I give 150,000 Galleons. You have been a great mother._

 _To my siblings of any number there might be I give 80,000 Galleons Trust Vault to re-fill each year till they turn 17.  
To my Father and Mather Edward Anthony Masen SR and Elizabeth Masen I give 50,000 Galleons. If you are getting this early we are sorry we haven't stayed longer to be with you as you adjust to this life._

 _To my siblings when they are born I leave 55,000 Galleons trust vaults to re-fill each year till they turn 17_

 _To my adopted Father Charlie Geoffrey Swan I give a vault of 75,000 Galleons thank you for adopting me._

 _To my adopted mother Renee Dwyer I give 50,000 US dollars to go into her Muggle Bank as soon as this Will is read under the disguise of her winning the lottery._

 _To my Uncle Regulus Black I give 40,000 Galleons for taking me away from a horrible situation and a farer 50,000 Galleons for any kids you may have._

 _ **(Author's Note: The Will went on but I am going to skip that part)**_

 _In question of custody for our children if one of us dies the surviving party has custody, in case both of us die, our children are to be placed with one of the following persons mentioned in order._

 _1\. Sirius and Mackendra Black (Grandfather and Grandmother)_

 _2\. Edward and Elizabeth SR (Grandfather and Grandmother)_

 _3\. Charlie Swan (Adopted Grandfather)_

 _4\. James and Lily Potter (Adopted Great Uncle and Aunt)_

 _5\. Frank and Alice Longbottom (Adopted Great Uncle and Aunt)_

 _6\. Regulus Black (Great Uncle)_

 _7\. Tyson Howard and Josephine Martin-Howard (Great Uncle and Aunt)_

 _8\. Kalyana Martin (Great Aunt)_

 _9\. Katie Davis and Ethan Roberts (Adopted Aunt and Uncle)_

 _10\. Rachael Black and Thomas Poland (Adopted Aunt and Uncle)_

 _11\. Rebecca Black and Carter Johnson (Adopted Aunt and Uncle)_

 _12\. Christina Marrow and Septimus Weasley (Adopted Aunt and Uncle)_

 _13\. Stella Carter and Tony Smart (Adopted Aunt and Uncle)_

 _14\. Damien Lark and Ophelia Holmes_ _(Adopted Aunt and Uncle)_

 _15\. Nadia Davenport and John Redding (Adopted Aunt and Uncle)_

 _16\. Jennifer Stealriver and Josh Noble (Adopted Aunt and Uncle)_

 _17\. Olympia Silverwater and Nathan Maxell (Adopted Aunt and Uncle)_

 _18\. Lerida Baymen and Damion Lark (Adopted Aunt and Uncle)_

 _19\. Sophie Greendown and Stephan Marcus (Adopted Aunt and Uncle)_

 _20\. Nerina Redman and Mark Dickson (Adopted Aunt and Uncle)_

 _21\. Serpentina Scamander and Joseph Weasley_ _(Adopted Aunt and Uncle)_

 _22\. Septima Weasley and Matthew James_ _(Adopted Aunt and Uncle)_

 _23\. Angela Weber (Family Friend)_

 _24\. Derek Storm (Family Friend)_

 _25\. Samantha Wickem (Family Friend)_

 _26\. Carlisle and Esme Cullen (Adopted Grandparents and Relatives)_

 _27\. Emmett McCarty and Rosalie Hale (Adopted Uncle and Aunt)_

 _28\. Jasper Whitlock and Alice Braddon (Adopted Uncle and Aunt)_

 _29\. Blaise Zabini (Family Friend)_

 _30\. Harry Potter (Great God-uncle)_

 _31\. Remus John Lupin (Adopted Great Uncle)_

 _32\. Neville Longbottom (Distant Friend)_

 _33\. Theodore Derek and Andromeda Irma Tonks (Relatives)_

 _ **Under no circumstances are our children to be placed with someone that is Dark. Under NO circumstances.**_

 _Signed_

 _Queen, Empress: Lady_ _Isabella Mackendra Jaye Alba Minerva France Johnna Lillian Alice Andromeda Regula Sharla Treasure Black-Swan_

 _King, Emperor, High Lord, Prince Consort: Edward Franklin River Anthony Benjamin Owain Masen_

 _Witnesses_

 _Director Tobart Snowshark of Gringotts Bank as Witness_

 _Rockrook Snowshark of Gringotts Bank as Witness_

"This will be filled and it can be changed at any time with the both of you", Tobart says

"Thank you Tobart for your services today. You to Rockrook", I say

"Our pleasure. May we see you out?" Tobart asks

"I think I will apparate us from here. Do you mind?" I ask

"We don't. Good day to you both. Take care", Tobart says

I take Edward's hand and I apparate out of Gringotts. This had been a long day but it was nowhere finished…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter .8.**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

I apparate us to Swan Manor. It was not under the secret keeper spell. But it still held a lot of security.

"Lady Swan", the Guard says bowing to me

"Auror Richedson", I say with a nod

"Is this man alright to come in? He is with you but I don't what to assume", Auror Richedson asks

"He will always be with me", I say

Edward and I walk the path to the manor.

"So this is Swan Manor. It is a lot different from the other one", Edward says when we are inside

We wait an hour while I show Edward the grounds and we discuss our plans for everything. We just about had them all figured out when...

"My Lady your guests are in the sitting room", my Butler says

"Thank you Harold", I say, "Edward this way"

I lead Edward to the sitting room and two women were sitting there destined to be my father Charlie's wife and Uncle Regulus's wife.

"Professor Samantha Wickem, Professor Adrianna Wickem", I say taking a seat

"Lady Isabella Swan", Professor Samantha says grinning

"I think we will drop the titles don't you? We ARE in private", I ask

"Izzy can I ask if your coming back to Salem this year?" Professor Samantha asks

"I am planning on it. Now to what I bought you here today. One of my powers I can see soul mates and the future. I know who your husbands and soul mates will be. I was wondering if you wanted me to take you to them?" I ask

"I trust you but what do they look like?" Samantha Wickem asks

"Here", I say waving my hand bringing to imagines up

One of my adopted Father Charlie Swan and one of my Uncle Regulus. The Professors eyes lit up already and they haven't even meet face to face.

"Who is who?" Adrianna asks

"You Adrianna are going to be soul mated to this man Regulus. Samantha this is my adopted father Charlie Swan. Now I need to tell you some things. Do you both know Occlumency?" I ask

"Yes", they say

"Good. Now I am going to tell you my story. My real name, my titles and everything", I say starting my tale

It takes a good two hours to explain everything. They both look at me in shock and awe.

"That all is true?" Samantha asks

"I swear an oath to it. But I will admit there are some things I have left out. And that will be how it is for now. Now do you want to come to Skirt Mansion?" I ask

"I want to be there when he wakes up. When do you see him waking up?" Samantha Wickem asks

"Tonight. The venom is working quicker because he is not fighting it and he was destined to Vampire life", I reply

"We will go", Adrianna says

I grab a piece of parchment and write the address to Skirt Mansion down.

"Read this and we will floo there", I say showing them the address

As soon as they had it mesmerized I burned to the parchment. I tell Edward to go first while I make sure they got to Skirt Mansion. They floo away and I quickly follow.

When I go there Professor Adrianna Wickem was staring at my Uncle Regulus. Both had their eyes on each other and lit up.

"Soul-mates", my mother whisperers

"I am Regulus Black", my Uncle says

"I am Professor Adrianna Wickem", Professor Adrianna says

"It is great to meet you. Would you like to go for a walk with me?" Uncle Regulus asks

"Sure you can show me this Mansion", Professor Adrianna says taking his arm

They leave and I turn to everyone else.

"What did I miss? Sorry it took hours", I say

"What the hell were you doing all that time?" Lerida asks handing my Matthew who giggles

I kiss his forehead.

"Edward and I both took inheritance tests at Gringotts. It was a long appointment because of all the titles that appeared. Here have a look", I say handing them my title sheet

And explain the Royalty I am related too. How they all had been magical. And we told them about Edward's inheritance.

After several minutes of silence Uncle James spoke.

"Are you going to take the Queen and Empress titles?" Uncle James asks

"Not really as it is only in the Magical World", I say

"Edward are you taking your titles?" Chrissy asks

"Yes I am. The message has gone out too", Edward says

"Will you finish up your education at Salem?" Nadia asks

"Yes. I will be working at my titles in secret. I will trust Ministers who had made an oath to the people ", I say

"So how did you Angela go at doing some spells?" I ask as everyone settles down

"Good. Stella is a wonderful teacher. I also learnt some Transfiguration and Defensive spells. I have a few right. But I am still getting the hang of the others", Angela says

"She is good. She will be up to our level in Transfiguration, Charms, and DADA in no time", Olympia says  
"We can teach her Potions, Herbology, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes after she has learned most of those she is getting easierly", Jenny says

That was when there was a pop and my elf Justy appears.

"The change is appear to be ending Mistress", Justy says

"Alright. Edward, Lerida, Katie, Stella, Jenny, Nadia and I will go up there. I need to see if he is a crazy newborn or not", I say

"Here try feeding him this just before he stops changing I think it will stop the bloodlust", Nadia says

"You said it would take weeks", I say

"Well I had a break through. Now let's go and try it", Nadia says

We head up the stairs and open the hospital wing Jenny re-seals it just in case.

"How many drops?" I ask opening the potion

"10 drops of it will cure the bloodlust. In theory it will stay away forever. We will just have to see", Nadia says

I drop ten drops of the potion into Charlie's mouth as his heart beats towards its final beat. I step back and Edward stands next to me just in case. Charlie gasps and sits bolt upright.

He is awake. Charlie looks around with his new vampire vision. The potion had made his eyes brown instead of red.

"Charlie", I say

"Bells", Charlie says, "I am now a vampire?"

"Yes. Do you feel thirsty at all?" I ask

"No. What is it meant to feel like?" Charlie asks

"Like your throat is on fire", Edward says

"No there is nothing like that", Charlie says, "Can I give you a hug Bells?"

"Just be careful of your strength", I say smiling stepping forward

Charlie gives me a gentle hug.

"Get used to my scent. And the others so you know all of us", I say, "Now you better have some blood. Missy!"

"Yes Mistress?" Missy asks popping in

"Can you bring us some bear blood? Charlie needs to feed", I say

"I will be right back", Missy says popping away and comes back with a big glass of blood

"Drink this Charlie", I say taking the glass from Missy and handing it to Charlie

Charlie does what he is told.

"Now Charlie does anyone here smell appealing to you?" I ask as Missy takes the glass and leaves

"Do you feel any burn?" Edward asks

"No one feels appealing to me and there is no burn", Charlie says

"Your potion worked Nadia", I say

"Lets see if it lasts long term", Nadia says

"Come on lets introduce you to the family and your mate", I say unlocking the door and make our way down to the living room where everyone was

Everyone was waiting none looked afraid. They had guessed Nadia's potion had worked since we were letting Charlie in the living room.

"Charlie these are my friends please everyone introduce yourselves", I say

"You know us Charlie, Rachael", Rachael says

"And Rebecca Black", Rebecca says

"You're witches? Does Billy know?" Charlie asks

"Yes we are witches. No he doesn't. It is best kept secret for now", Rachael says

"I am Stella Carter", Stella says

"Nadia Davenport I made you the potion to stop your bloodlust. Oh Edward here is your glass", Nadia says handing over a glass of potion to Edward

Edward drinks it quickly. And his eyes turn a stunning shade of green that I haven't seen before. They were beautiful.

"The burn is gone just like Charlie", Edward states

"Now just have to see if it lasts long", Nadia says

"I am Jennifer Stealriver or just call me Jenny", Jenny says

"Olympia Silverwater. You can call me Pia if you want", Olympia says

"I am Lerida Baymen", Lerida says

"I am Katie Davies", Katie says

"Sophie Greendown", Sophie says

"Nerina Redman. I am a werewolf by the way", Nerina says

"I am Christina Marrow. But call me Chrissy", Christina says

"Ophelia Holmes", Ophelia says

"Serpentina Scamander", Serpentina says

"Septima Weasley", Septima says

"Septimus Weasley", Septimus says

Everyone else introduces themselves.

"Charlie this is my Professor Samantha Wickem", I say with a smile

Charlie stares at her and Samantha at him.

"You're mates", I say, "Why don't you explore the grounds?"  
"Would you like to go for a walk with me?" Charlie asks

"Yes I would", Samantha says

I had just gotten a vision of my fathers house. I don't want him going back to that dark place.

"Caterina, Katherine you will stay here. Keep an eye on them. The rest of us need to pack some stuff to fix up my Fathers house. He will be returning there soon", I say, "Nadia you might want to get some of your potions we are going to be needing them. Uncle Reggie do you mind coming along? We need to know our way around", I ask him

"Of course. Just give me a minute and I'll be ready", he says leaving the room

"What do you want us to do?" Josh asks motioning to his brothers

"Do you mind coming along? The job will get by faster will all of us working together", I ask him

"Sounds like fun. And it will give us a chance to catch up", Josh agrees

I can't wait to get to the house. It needs some major work done to it. After so many years in prison Dad needs to come home to a warm house. I quickly go to my room grabbing some things I think will be best to leave at Dad's house. I had things ready to put in his house I just needed the right time.

I walk back down the stairs calling to Kreacher as I go.

"Kreacher", I call

There is a sharp crack and he appears before me.

"Yes Mistress Isabella?" he squeaks

"My sisters and brothers and I will be apparating to Grimmauld Place within the next couple of minutes. Can you meet us there? And help us tidy it up a bit?" I ask him

"Right away Mistress Isabella", he says disappearing

I walk down the stairs and back into the living room.

"Where is Nadia?" I ask

"She went to get some potions that might come in handy she will be back any minute", Katie says

"I'm back", Nadia says coming into the room

"Let's go then. I don't want to be caught doing this", I say leading everyone outside and past the wards, "Uncle Reggie you might want to put on a disguise just to we are inside"

"Could idea princess", he replies quickly disguising himself

"Ok everyone let's go", I say

We all put a hand on the Port-Key and in seconds we are standing in front of Grimmauld place. I wince feeling the dark magic.

"Are you all right Izzy?" Stella asks me concerned

"Yeah. This house is pouring out darkness", I say

"I remember the bad times here", Regulus says

"Ok let's go inside", I say with a sigh

"Is the dark magic that bad?" Edward asks me

"Yes. Obviously my grandparents were into the dark arts", I say, "Can't you smell it?"

"That must be the repulsing smell. And it is slight luring", Edward says

"It would. Dark Arts trap you", I say

I walk up the stairs to the house and draw my wand and touch it to the door.

"It is I Isabella Mackendra Jaye Alba Minerva France Johnna Lillian Alice Andromeda Regula Sharla Treasure BlackHeir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black", I state

Only family members can open the house useless a family member wants. The door quickly opens for us and we all make our way in. It looks like no one has been here in years. It is all dark and depressing. House elves heads on the wall and the darkness of the house. I really don't want Dad to come home to a house like this after he spent all that till in prison.

"I smell creatures. Not quite sure what they are", Edward says

"Ok. Everyone let me do a scan then we will know what we are dealing with", I say to everyone

"Good idea. We don't need any surprises", Olympia replies

With my mind I change my eye. It turns gold and seconds and twirls around checking everyone corner and floor. I come across a group of Doxy's, a couple of Boggarts and lots of cobwebs and spiders. I am also picking up a lot of dark artefacts.

"Nadia, Katie please tell me you bought some anti Doxy venom and some doxycide", I ask them

"Yes we did. We wanted to be prepared. This house hasn't have anyone living in it in ages", Katie replies

"Good. We also have a couple of Boggarts to deal with and also a lot of dark objects. All dark objects go in a pile outside and I will destroy them at the end. Everyone make sure you be careful what you touch. I don't need anyone getting cursed. Now we need to make this house homely", I tell them

"On it", they all reply

"Edward come with me and face one of the boggarts. I will teach you how to defeat one", I say

We all go in different directions. I lead Edward upstairs to the drawing room where the draw was shaking.

"In there is a boggart. It is a shape-shifter. It takes the form of what you fear most. The charm to get rid of a boggart is Riddikulus. Think of something that will turn the fear into something funny. Ready?" I ask Edward

"I am ready", Edward says drawing his wand

" _Alohomora!"_ I say to the draw

The boggart comes out in the shape of me dying.

"Now Edward", I say

" _Riddikulus!"_ Edward says

The boggart turns into a dancing monkey.

" _Riddikulus!"_ I say banishing the boggart, "Well done Edward"

Suddenly I hear a crush and Jenny swearing. Suddenly there is screaming. Edward and I fly to where the noise is coming from and see a portrait of my Grandmother screaming at Jenny.

" _Silencio_ ", I say waving my wand, "Edward this is my Grandmother Walburga Black"

"I AM NOT YOUR GRANDMOTHER!" Walburga says breaking the silencing charm before I put a stronger one on

Uncle Reggie comes up and tries to move the picture.

"I don't think my brother would like our mad mother in the house. They hated each other. Not that I can blame Sirius. I don't like her much either", he says trying to get the portrait of the wall

I go over to see why it is not moving and my eye quickly picks up the permanent sticking charm.

"It is stuck to the wall with a permanent sticking charm. Not even Edward can pull this painting off", I tell him

"What do we do now then?" he asks stepping back, "We can't leave the silencing charm for ever"

"Nadia can you come down here", I shout up to her

"What do you need?" she asks coming to my side

"I need the solution you made to counter the permanent sticking charm", I tell her

"Sure", she says opening her bag and starts to look through it

Looking at several bottles trying to fine the right one.

"When did you come up with that?" Uncle Reggie asks

"Got it", Nadia says

"A few years ago", I say

"It took some time to get it right", Nadia says coming over to the portrait with the bottle of anti-permanent sticking charm.

She goes and puts a couple of drops behind the picture and it quickly falls to the floor. I see dear old granny trying to scream loader in rage.

"Take it outside. She can go in the pile we are going to destroy", I say to Uncle Reggie

"Not a problem. I'm going to enjoy this the old hag is the one who made me join the death eaters", Uncle Reggie replies picking up the portrait and walking outside

I walk down into the old living room. I look around and I see all the dust that has gathered.

"Edward watch the spell I use. This is a cleaning spell. You can help me let me demonstrate", I say, " _Scourgify_ "

Some of the cobwebs go. Edward does the spell and together we clean up the room

It is time to make this room more homely. My Dad was in Gryffindor. I think I will go with red and gold as the colour scheme. I flick my wand and the room quickly changes the walls turn red with gold trim. The carpet turns to gold. I tell Edward to watch what spells I use because he can use them later. I transfigure the chairs into a living room set. I look around at my handy work and I'm quite proud of myself. This looks much better. I quickly move onto the kitchen where Olympia and Lerida are. I see her transfigure the old wooden table into a new polished table. Lerida then turns the chairs to match. They both make the table large to fit a lot of people.

"Well done sister", I say to her

"Thanks. I can't change all things. They need a new stove and some food", Olympia says

"Ok. Everyone can you come down here", I call

Everyone is at my side in seconds.

"Is there anything else we need?" I ask them

"Well the library is a bit out of date with books. I have also cleared the library of all dark books and added them to the destroy pile some are coming with us they could be useful but they are still dark", Sophie says

"They could use a working preservatives charms", adds Jenny

I give a nod in her direction

"If this is going to be a place where everyone gathers. I would get a cauldron and some supples. It will do well to accommodate Severus Snape", Nadia says

"Ok. Everyone get back to cleaning. Everyone I want to turn the dungeons into two Quidditch pitches with stands for those to watch with a swimming pool and greenhouses and trees. Sophie you can go home and get some of our plants and put them in. I am sure Neville will love some of the rare ones. Jenny, Stella, Chrissy please banish the cells and put space within space for what is planned. And feel free to add more rooms to the house and enlarge rooms. Everyone needs to be comfortable", I say

"We will", Chrissy says

"I will go shopping. I should be back in about two hours", I tell everyone

"Do you want me to come with you?" Edward asks

"I will be fine. Anyway you can learn more spells watching my sisters and brothers doing their things to this gloomy house", I say

"Before you go I need to show you something", Stella says leading up the stairs and into the second drawing room.

I look around with my eye and hiss when my eye spots the dark object. Edward hisses to smelling the dark magic

"That's a Horcrux", I snarl

Everyone gasps but Uncle Reggie.

"What's a Horcrux?" Edward asks

"Someone who had split their soul and put it into an object. My guess is this is part of Voldemort's soul. It makes you immortal till the Horcrux is destroyed and the person will be human again", I explain to Edward

"How do we destroy it?" he asks

"I will destroy with the other dark objects", I say, " _Wingardium Leviosa_ "

I levirate the Horcrux outside and add it to the pile of dark objects. There is a lot of them. I really can't believe my grandparents.

"Everyone stand back", I order, "Especially you Edward. I don't what you to get caught on fire"

They all quickly follow my instructions. I quickly conjure up Fiendfyre. I send my dragon at the pile. My grandmother screams loudly and the locket busts open. Showing me my darkest dreams. Then it tries to scare me. It was trying to scare me and nothing much scares me these days. It seconds the whole pile is turned to ashes and I banish the dragon. With a quick flick of my hand.

"That was impressive Bella", Edward says

"Thank you. It took me years to get it right. It is difficult magic. One wrong move and the fire can consume you", I say, "But it is one of the ways to destroy a Horcrux"

"What are the other ways?" Edward asks

"Basically it has to be damaged beyond repair. Horcrux have powerful protective magic on them. You need to do some major damage", I say, "Now I better get going"

"Love you my Bella", Edward says kissing me

I kiss him back and smile

"I'll be back in two hours", I say turning on spot and apparating

I apparate to an alley close to Gringotts. I'm going to need a bit of money for everything I am going to buy. Out of my bag I pull my blue cloak. I wrap it around me and pull the hood over my head. I quickly make my way into Gringotts I don't want to spend a lot of time in my normal form with everyone around. Luck must be on my side because the bank was empty only the Goblins where there. I smile and throw my hood other I hold my head high and walk towards the main counter. All the goblins eyes are on me.

"It is I Lady Isabella Swan and I would like to withdraw some money from my vault", I announce

"Key please and a drop of blood", the goblin says

I quickly hand over my key. And prick my finger and give him a drop of my blood.

"It is confirmed you are Lady Swan. Very well. Vault number 1228 right this way Lady Swan", the goblin says

He quickly shows me down to my vault in the deepest part of the bank. I quickly open my vault with blood and a bit of magic and see all the money I have in there. There is millions of dollars in gallons, sickles and knuts. I am one of the wealthiest witches in the World with all the titles I have. I grab a couple of thousand Gallons, Sickles and Knuts.

"Thank you. Have a nice day. Tell Rockrook and Tobart Hello for me. And ask have they heard anything yet", I tell the goblin

"Will do My lady", he says

I quickly make my hair blonde and my eyes blue. I make my way to Flourish & Blotts. I purchase several defence against the dark arts books, Transfiguration books, Herbology, Charms, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Astronomy, History and Potions books. I also by books on the Potter, Longbottom, Bones and Weasley genealogy for them to look at. They might be interested in.

I then make my way to the magical furniture shop and get a new stove and fridge. I quickly make my way to the cauldron shop and then the Apothecary. I walk down the street and stop when I see the Quidditch supple shop. Maybe I can get my father a couple of brooms. Be really is into Quidditch and with the Quidditch pitch we are building in the basement he will need some. I quickly walk into the shop and purchase two sets of Quidditch balls, 40 Firebolts and get each engraved. That's when I notice they are selling tickets to the Quidditch world cup. I smile this could be my present to everyone. So I will need tickets for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dad, Remus, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ginny, Arthur and maybe Neville, Luna and Susan. He needs friends.

I will also need different seats for my sisters, brothers and myself and my Aunts and Uncles too

"I need 27 prime seats for the Quidditch world cup and 43 other seats", I say to the sales man

"I don't know", he says looking me over not believing I would have enough money for all those seats.

I pull out 8,000 gallons, "Will this be enough?"

His eyes go wide, "Yes it is enough. This will get you seats in the ministers box and the other 31 seats are in the prime box on the other side of the pitch"

"Perfect", I say handing him the money

I know I over paid him. But I really wanted them to have good seats. I'm sure my father is going to have a heart attack when he sees them. I then go to Tents Galore and purchase three big magical tents. One was middle sized with 15 bedrooms and 9 bathrooms, a pool, a kitchen, dinning room, study and much more. The second tent was smaller with only 8 rooms. The third tent was the biggest and most expensive it had 35 rooms and a lot more. I paid 4,569 Galleons for all of them. I go to the magical furniture shop and by some Queen beds the best they had and desks. I then buy a lot of food some Muggle and some from the Wizarding world. With the last of my purchases I quickly apparate back to Grimmauld place.

"You're late", Stella says smiling as I enter the house

I gasp at what I see. The hall way has been turned around. It is now bright and inviting.

"Like it?" Edward asks

"I love it. Good work on getting the elf heads down. Are they burned?" I ask

"Yes. Stella did that", Edward replies

"Come and see the basement", Josh says

We go down to the basement now turned into what I wanted.

"I got some rare planets in the greenhouses. Everything is set up in there", Sophie says

"I filled out a potion cabinet with common potions they might need", Nadia says

"You guys did a good job. Now just help me with my purchases", I say

We all quickly but my purchase in their rightful place. It takes another couple of hours to fix up the whole house. After we are done I reach into my bag and get out several pictures of my dad and me together with James, Lily and Harry. After we are done I spend the next hour placing the pictures around the house the one I put in the hall way and kitchen actually move with my three year old self. My father will actually be able to talk to me so will Harry. Too bad it is my three-year-old self and not my older self. On the bright side is that I was a smart three year old. I'm sure my father is going to have fun talking to her.

I quickly right a note with my bad hand and leave the tickets besides it.

"Kreacher", I call

"Yes Mistress Isabella?" he asks

"I need you to stay here and pretend to be loyal to my father", I tell him

"But Mistress?" he protests

"I need you to keep an eye on everyone for me and report to me when you can", I tell him

"Of course Mistress", he says

"Ok everyone let's get going. They will be here soon and I don't want to get caught", I say

"Ok. This was interesting. I didn't know this place had so many dark objects", Josh says as we go outside

"Tell me about it", Katie mutters

"The rest of you go home ahead. Jenny and I will stay behind to put up some of our own wards around the house. Edward you can stay and watch us. It is good to know protective spells", I tell them

They all quickly nod and disappear. Jenny and I spend the next half an hour putting up wards around the house. Not even Albus can detect these wards. The wards will let us know if anything happens and if any Death Eaters enter the house. I also put the house under a different type of Fidelius Charm. I will be secret keeper. But the handy thing about this modify spell is that others will not know about it. Only people who are under the side of the light will be able to see this house. Even if Albus tells a Death Eater this location they still won't be about to see it without me saying so.

After we are done Jenny and I quickly take our leave. Too bad we don't get to see their faces as they look at the place…

* * *

 _That Night…_

* * *

 **Carlisle's POV**

* * *

We are all sitting at Hogwarts talking about security with Albus, Sirius, Arthur, Molly, Severus, Minerva and Remus and our cousins the Denali Coven as well as Peter and Charlotte. Harry and his friends are here as well. They include Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley. Apparently Harry's Aunt's place was not safe anymore, it is only safe for Harry to stay two weeks to let the wards charge, after Albus found got that Harry's Uncle had been abusing him. And Sirius wanted to get him out of there. Albus promised to put charms on Harry so his Uncle won't hurt him.

I have been friends with Albus for a long time and try to keep up with events in the Wizarding world. I know all about the murder of Harry's parents and Sirius unjust arrest. And the death of his only child. We moved to America from England after the war. The others all agreed with my decision. I thought we finally found a home in Forks when Edward found his mate. But Edward decided to leave her for her protection. We all loved her. And we all miss her. Edward hasn't joined us yet. I am sure he is going somewhere to be alone after breaking up with Bella. Alice couldn't see Bella or Edward so we must assume that Edward did it and not making up his mind on where he is going. I have tried calling his phone but it always goes to voice mail.

I know Bella would be really upset with us leaving without saying goodbye. I hope she'll be alright. There is something about her I just can't place. Something familiar. But I can't be sure what. I didn't have enough time to ask her or find out about her.

"Now we are going to Grimmauld place and I am putting wards up. It will be the safest place for now. I will be secret keeper", Albus says

"That sounds like a plan. But the house is old. Heavens knows what my parents did in there. I would choose another option but that's the only property I have", Sirius says

"It will be ok Sirius. As long as I get to stay with you and not the Dursley's", Harry says

"Now that is settled we better get going", Albus says making a port-key

* * *

 **Sirius's POV**

We all portkey to outside Grimmauld place.

"Why are we here?" Harry asks

"Watch", I say

I walk to the front and draw my wand.

"It is I Sirius Orion Caelum Fornax Taurus Cygnus Robert Andrew Maximus Black Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black", I say

There is a groan and the house comes in between houses 11 and 13.

"Wow", Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Susan and Neville say

"Let's get inside", Dumbledore says

The door quickly opens and we walk inside and we all gasp. The hallway is light and open. The colours were red and gold.

"What happened?" I ask, "I didn't expect this. My parents would never do this especially in those colours"

"Maybe we sure see if anyone is here", Dumbledore suggests

" _Homenum Revelio",_ Remus says

Nothing happens. We relax slightly.

"My mother's portrait is gone", I say looking shocked at the empty wall were her portrait used to be

"Well it is. Let's continue", Dumbledore says eyes twinkling

I can't believe my mother's portrait is gone. The person who got rid of it deserves a medal.

"Look there is a letter", Remus says handing it to Dumbledore

 _Dear Sirius and friends,_

 _I hope you like what me and my friends did to your place. I though since you have been in Azkaban for 12 years you would like a house light and open. My friends and I took the liberty of destroying all the dark artefacts. Including your mother's portrait. I don't think you would have any objections to it. Seeing as how she treated you._

 _Now there are 25 bedrooms. Hopefully enough for everyone. They are also fully furnished. Also I advise you to check out the basement. We did something very special for all of you in it. I won't say what but you will be surprised._

 _We have re-stoked to house with new books, potions, ingredients and plenty of food. You will also find the Kreacher is still valuable for your service. Make sure you be nice to him he deserves it._

 _Know that I have also put up plenty of pictures and a few special ones you need to see. I am pretty sure you will like them._

 _Now one last thing find enclosed tickets to the Quidditch World Cup. I have given tickets to Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, Susan, Luna, Neville, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Eleazar, Carmen, Peter and Charlotte. They are ministry box sets. I hope you enjoy the game._

 _May the light stay with you._

 _IMJAMFJLAARSTB_

"Wow", everyone says

"This person has done a lot for us", Dumbledore says

"Are we really going to the world cup?" Ron asks shocked

"I guess so dear", Molly replies

The Weasley boys jump for joy. So does Emmett.

"Can't wait for the game! This is going to be epic", Emmett says

"What does she mean about special pictures?" I wonder out loud

"Daddy?" a voice says

Everyone spins around to see a portrait of my late daughter Isabella hanging on the wall.

"Princess?" I ask

The little girl smiles widely at me, "Hi Daddy. What took you so long to get here?"

"Daddy had important business to attend too", I say moving closer to the portrait to have a better look at it.

I can't believe I am finally talking to my daughter. Well I have talked to her before but that was in spirit form.

"Who are you friends Daddy?" Isabella asks

"These are Uncle Remus, Uncle Arthur, Aunt Molly, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore, Minerva, Severus, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward and this is Harry", I say introducing each one, "Everyone this is my daughter Isabella Mackendra Jaye Alba Minerva France Johnna Lillian Alice Andromeda Black"

"Arry' you have grown", Isabella say looking at him

"I have missed you", Harry says

"I have missed you too. I have to go now. See you all later", Isabella says waving and walking out of the painting

"Well wasn't that interesting", Dumbledore says, "Let's check out the basement like it said to do in the letter", Dumbledore says

We go down to the basement to find it had soft green grass, two Quidditch pitches, Greenhouses, Swimming pool, trees. At the side there was 40 Firebolts with some with gold engraving on them with their names.

"This is fantastic!" George says

"We ca practice for the new school year!" Fred says

"Have we got the Quidditch balls?" Ron asks

"There it is next to the firebolts. Looks like two sets. Who would have all this money?" Harry asks

"I don't know. But we will have to find out", I say

"I say the Greenhouses are here for Severus and Neville", Dumbledore says

"I won't be staying here though", Neville says

"You can Neville. I will talk to your Grandmother. You can spend the Summer getting your confidence up and spell work better", I say

"And you can fly, look a Firebolt has your name engraved on it", Ron says pointing at the Firebolt that says _Neville Franklin Longbottom_

"I don't think that will help", Neville says

"We will help you", Harry says, "You and Hermione of course. Look one has her name on it"

One sure did it said _Hermione Jean Granger_

"I read not fly!" Hermione says

"Don't worry we won't let you fall", Harry says

"There are cushioning on the grass. So it will be safe to land on", Remus says testing the grass

"I guess so then", Hermione says

"Now let's look upstairs and find everyone a room", Dumbledore says cheerfully

We make our way to the 1st floor all the cobwebs and dust are gone.

"Well Hermione this is your room", I say opening the first door

The room is decorated in purple and gold. There was one queen bed, dresser, a mirror, desk, bookshelf and a cupboard.

"Wow. This room used to be full of junk", I say

"Thanks Sirius", Hermione say

"You're welcome. Ginny this can be yours", I say opening another room that was pink and gold it has all the same stuff as the other room

"Thank you Sirius", Ginny says

After giving Ron, Luna, Neville, Susan, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice a room on the first floor we go to the second. I give Snape, Minerva, Albus, Carlisle and Esme, Molly and Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Fred and George.

On the third floor there was 5 rooms. One had Harry's name on it. So it was made for him.

"Harry this is your room", I say looking at the gold and red room

It has a bed, a desk, a dresser, a cupboard and a perch for Hedwig.

"Thanks Sirius", Harry says hugging me

"Not a problem", I say hugging him back, "Let's move onto the next floor. I feel there is a fourth floor here because this one wasn't there before"

We go to the 4th floor and I give Remus a room. I leave Regulus's bedroom alone and move to my room. My room has changed to be light and open. It is gold and red too. It looks a lot better than what it was before.

"Let's go downstairs", Molly suggests

We look at the library and find a whole range of new books. Many that I haven't even read.

"Albus all the dark artefacts are gone", I say shocked

"I think it is time we write some letters too this person", Dumbledore says

"I have to agree. I have a lot to thank him/her for", I say

"I think something to eat first. Let's see what are in those cupboards", Molly says

We all sit down and eat. And start to write our letters and discus what they thought of my house. I was still in shock. This house was the house I always wanted to grow up in and have Isabella grow up in. But sadly that will never been. At least I can give that to Harry. I am determined to give Harry a happy fresh start…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter .9.**

* * *

 _The Next day…_

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

* * *

I gather everyone into the living room to talk about the wedding. Edward and I had made some decisions about it. Now it was time to tell the others.

"Now we have made some decisions about our wedding", I say

"When is it going to be?" Aunt Lily asks

"July the 14th so two weeks", I reply

"We need to go dress shopping!" Chrissy says

"We will. Here are some of the other details. The wedding will be at Swan Manor. The colours are royal blue, gold, turquoise, and white", I say, "I expect some representatives from the Ministry to be there"

"So guest list?" Stella asks

"All the Skirts and Red Coats and all the nobles in the US. That is why we are using Swan Manor. Bella said everyone knows where it is", Edward replies

"Makes sense", Sophie says

"Now for the ring bearers we are having my brothers Carson and Carlos will be the ring bearers. Would you like that?" I ask my brothers

"Yeh!" Carson says

"Yes!" Carlos says

"Don't lose the rings", Edward says with humour in his voice

"We won't", Carry promises

"Now for flower girls we have Carina, Carlisa, Ravenna, Kamryn, Jaslyn and Madeline", I say, "Sisters, cousin would you like that?"

"Yes!" Carina says

"Will we be wearing pretty dresses?" Madeline asks

"Yes you will", I say

"Pink?" Kamryn asks

"I haven't decided yet, But it will probably be blue or turquoise", I say smiling at their excitement

The little girls squeal.

"Now remember there will be two weddings. This one and another when my father knows about me", I say

"So who is in your wedding party?" Katie asks

"Rachael, Rebecca, Stella, Nadia, Jenny, Olympia, Lerida, Katie, Sophie, Nerina, Chrissy, Septima, Serpentina, Ophelia and Angela as my bridesmaids. I am not picking a Maid of Honour because you are all deserving of the title so you all will be", I say

The girls squeal and hug me. I smile.

"Was wondering who your where going to pick. But then it is you, you won't want to choose", Nerina says

"Right. Edward your turn", I say

"For my groomsmen I have picked Josh, Septimus, Tony, Nathen, Jackson, Stephan, John, Thomas, Mark, Carter, Damion, Matthew, Joseph, Damien and Ethan. I am not having a best man either", Edward says, "Will you all do it?"

"It will be our honour", Septimus says shaking Edward's hand first then the rest of the guys

"Now we are doing something different. Three people will be walking me down the aisle. It will be long so they each get a turn. They will be at points then follow behind the last one and say we all give this woman to this man", I say

"So who are they?" Aunt Alice asks

"First one is Uncle Jamie will you do me the honour of being the first to walk me down the aisle?" I ask

"Are you sure?" Uncle James asks

"Yes. I want you too", I say

"I will then", Uncle James says hugging me

"Now second to walk me down the aisle is Charlie. Will you do me the honour?" I ask my adoptive father

"Really Bells?" Charlie asks from where he is sitting beside Samantha

"Yes. I want you to be part of the ceremony. You have been a father to me since I was about 5", I say

"I will kiddo. I love you", Charlie says hugging me

"I love you too Charlie", I say hugging him, "Now the third one to walk me down the aisle will be Uncle Reggie. As he is brother to my father and the one that basically rescued me from a dark life. That I would have had to live if he didn't rescue me and protect me"

"I can never stand in Sirius's place", Uncle Regulus protests

"I know. I don't expect anyone too. His place is reserved to my renew wedding. So will you?" I ask

"It would be my honour", Uncle Regulus says hugging me

"Now that is done we need to go shopping boys you will been dress robes with blue ties and ring bearers robes. I trust you all to pick something out. Edward will be getting the rings as well. Us girls will be going to find my wedding dress, bridesmaid dresses, flower girl dresses and order flowers. With all of us doing our part we will have this wedding ready in two weeks", I say

"So we go now?" Nathen asks

"Yes. Edward take all the boys and I'll take all the girls. Josh will take you to a different shopping place in the US", I say

"Come on Edward. Lets get our suits", Josh says clapping a hand on Edward's back

"Make sure you put on disguises!" I say to the people that are meant to be dead

"Are you taking Matthew?" Edward asks

"Yes. See you tonight", I say kissing his lips

"Tonight", Edward says

The girls, me and Matthew floo to Washington DC Wizarding District.

"We will get your wedding dress first", Stella says

"Fine", I say as they lead me into a bridal store

"How can I help you Lady Swan?" a woman asks

"I am getting married in two weeks. I need a dress something with blue on it", I say

"Congratulations. Who is the lucky man?" the woman asks

"High Lord Edward Masen", I say, "He is a new noble here"

"Now do you want a princess dress? Mermaid? Or something completely different?" the woman asks

"Mermaid. That fits my curves and shows of my scars. I won't be hiding them as I am not ashamed of them", I say

"And you shouldn't. You will look spectacular I will guarantee it. Let me get my measuring tape. And we will start making your dress. Do you what beading?" the woman asks as she measures me

"Sapphires as the gems. I will pay for them", I say

"Of course", the woman says

2 hours later the woman had finished my dress making it from scratch.

"What do you think Lady Swan?" the woman asks

I twirl around and it is amazing. The detail that she had put in with the sapphires and gold flecks was amazing. My Mum, My Aunts were crying.

"You look amazing", Aunt Lily says

"Your father would be so stunned by how that wedding dress looks on you", Mum says

"It just has enough detail", Aunt Alice says

"It is perfect", Lerida says

"My Edward will faint when he sees you Bella. You will stun him", Elizabeth says

"You just need jewellery", Katie says

"I will get some from one of my vaults soon to match the dress", I say, "How much?"  
"1,000,000 Galleons", the woman says

"Charge it to my vaults please. Now do you sell bridesmaid and flower girl dresses?" I ask

"We do. Who are your flower girls?" the woman asks

"This is Carina, Carlisa, Ravenna, Kamryn, Jaslyn and Madeline", I say introducing the three

"Lets measure you three and I will make the dresses anything you want to add Lady Swan?" the woman asks

"Yes for bling add diamonds. I will pay for them too", I say

"Ok. Lets get your dresses made", the woman says

"Bella you don't have to spend so much", Aunt Lily says

"I want too", I say

The flower girl dresses were a royal blue that was a princess dress with bling. All six looked very cute in their three dresses.

"Perfect. How much?" I ask

"8,000 Galleons", the woman says

"Again charge it to my vault. Now I need bridesmaid dresses", I say

"How many bridesmaids?" the woman asks

"15", I say

"You want them all the same?" the woman asks

"Yes please", I say

"Ok just let me sketch. I will just be a minute", the woman says

The woman comes back ten minutes later for a design for the bridesmaids dresses. They would have diamonds too. There were two layers on top of the third. It looked manifest.

"Yes. Can you please do them?" I ask

"Of course Lady Swan", the woman says

4 hours later all the bridesmaid dresses are done. They look great. They were turquoise and gold. We thanked the lady for spending most of the day with us before leaving to a flower store. We told them about the wedding and they were happy to make the flowers for the bridesmaids and the decorations. I picked out the flowers picking out a strong blue, turquoise, and gold ones with white in them.

"Everything will be ready for your wedding Lady Swan", the man says

"Thank you", I say leaving the store, "Now lets find something for the rest of you to wear to my wedding"

We spend the next couple of hours choosing dresses for Mum, Aunt Lily, Aunt Alice, Aunt Josephine, Aunt Kalyana, Royalla, Riana, Elizabeth, Samantha, Adrianna their dresses and accessories. I pay for all of them of course. Which they tried to not accept but I put my foot down. Once down we went to a catering company and I give them the menu Edward and I picked. I said I also wanted a cocktail hour with the best in wine and beer. That money was no obstacle. The cake was next with 10 tiers. With blue, turquoise, gold and white flowers. With crystal figures on top of the cake dancing.

"I think we are done. Let's head home", I say to everyone

We apparate home and the boys were already home bonding.

"Got everything?" I ask them

"Yes my love we got everything", Edward says kissing me

"You have been gone for hours how much time does it take?" Jackson asks

All the girls glare at Jackson. I chuckle as a brown owl flies in. I take the letter and the owl flies off.

 _Lady Swan,_

 _I need you at the Ministry. I need to tell you something._

 _I urge you to come. But be prepared what you are going to hear you are not going to like. Please I have been asking for days to see you and you keep ignoring me. Just come._

 _Minister for Magic Derek Storm_

"I am needed at the Ministry. Edward do you want to come and see the Ministry?" I ask

"I need to know my way around so yes. I am looking forward to meeting the Minister for magic", Edward says

"The Minister is demanding to see me for days and I better go and oblige him", I say putting on my cloak, "Come on Edward"

We walk to the edge of the mansion wards and I take Edward's hand and I apparate us to the Ministry of Magic

They make their way through the crowd and straight up to check in

"Name?" The Auror says not looking up

"Lady Isabella Swan and High Lord Edward Masen", I say proudly

He looks up startled, "So sorry Lady Swan make your way straight in. We have been expecting you for days. Have a nice day"

"So this is your Ministry?" Edward asks

"Yes. We use modern technology and muggle technology here. We see everyone as equals", I say as we get to Derek's office

"How may I help you?" the secretary asks not looking up

"It is Lady Swan", I say in a voice of authority

"And High Lord Edward Masen", Edward says copying my authority voice

She looks up startled, "Sorry Lady Swan, Lord Masen go right in"

"Thank you", I say going into the office

In the Ministers office was not plane like many offices. It was very well decorated. Sitting behind his desk was Minister Derek Storm himself.

"Lady Swan I take this is High Lord Edward Masen?" Derek asks

"Yes. Edward this is Minister for Magic Derek Storm. Derek this is High Lord Edward Franklin River Anthony Benjamin Owain Masen", I say introducing them both

"Pleasure to meet you", Edward says

"You too. I heard from the Skirts the wedding is in two weeks is that right?" Derek asks stalling

"Enough stalling. Why did you insist on me coming here Derek?" I ask

"Take a seat Izzy, Edward", Derek says

Edward and I take a seat in the comfortable chairs in front of Derek's desk.

"Now what do you want?" I ask

"Did you know what the schools Headmasters and the Minister for the UK are pushing for this year?" Derek asks

"No. I have been in Forks, Washington for the last 9 months. I have been out of touch and only now finding out about things. Tell me what is going on?" I demand

What were those idiots doing? Why is it every time I leave something crops up?

"They are re-instating the Tri-Wizard tournament", Derek says

"THERE WHAT!" I screech

I see him wince at my screech. I read his mind he had known this was coming. And that probably everyone in the building did. And now they probably all heard me.

"They are reinstating the Tri-wizard tournament", Derek repeats

"Tell me more", I say in a deathly calm voice

"What is the Tri-Wizard Tournament?" Edward asks

"It is an extremely dangerous competition. Some have died in this tournament. There are three dangerous tasks you have to complete", I say

"They are hosting it at Hogwarts. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang and joining and so are Royal Victorian and Royal Elizabeth Academy's in Australia, Castelobruxoo Institute in the Amazon Rainforest, Brazil, Valencia Royal Academy in Madrid, Spain, Koldovstoretz-Romanov School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Russia, Anderson School in Copenhagen, Denmark, Uagadou School for Magic in Africa, Scuola School in Rome, Italy, Olympia Academy of Magic in Greece, Achilles School for Magic in Germany, Mahoutokoro School for Witchcraft and Wizardry in Japan, Imperial Cheung of Magic in China, Taj Mahal Imperial Academy in India, Shafir School of Magic in Tel Aviv, Israel, Arabian Nights Academy in Saudi Arabia, Dorji School of Magic in Bhutan, Wiktoria Academy of Magic in New Zealand, Isis School of Magic in Cairo, Egypt, Rios Academy of Magic in Portugal,Achemenid Academy of Magic in Iran, De Vroom Academy of Magic in Belgium, Lupei Academy of Magic in Romania, Drago Academy of Magic in Serbia, Ilvermorny School and Salem in the US. There will be 7 tasks. They have assured everyone that the tournament is safe", Derek explains

"You need to explain more about the tournament to me", Edward says

"I'll give you a book on it when we get home", I promise

"More questions?" Derek asks

"What is the age limit? Did they put one?" I ask

"They are setting an age limit of 17", Derek replies

"I guess that is not so bad", I mutter still angry, "But things can always go wrong. I want our healers there they might not care about the champions but I do"

"Done. They are now fighting for both Salem schools to participate. Each school wants to bring 20 students. And have one champion out of each", Derek explains grateful that Bella had settled down

"Tell them that only 30 students each will come out of both schools and they will compete under both the names Ilvermorny and Salem. That should stop the bloody fighting. If I hear a word of fighting I might just strangle someone", I order slamming the door on the way out with Edward. Hopefully Edward will be able to calm me down…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Merry Christmas**

 **and have**

 **a Happy New Year**

* * *

 **Chapter .10.**

* * *

 _The Next Day_

* * *

 _USA_

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

I am in my office at Skirt Mansion teaching Edward spells he has now mastered apparating. Everyone else is spread out around so I can have some peace and quiet for once.

We were heading to Swan Manor this afternoon to do some stuff for the wedding. I can't believe my wedding is so close. I can't wait to marry Edward. Ever since I realised he was my soulmate I dreamed of marrying him.

Suddenly there is a screech. I turn around and find at owl peaking at my window.

"Ok. Ok I am coming", I say getting up and moving towards the window

I open the window and the owl flies in. I look at the owl closely and I don't recognise her. I frown. Who could be sending me anything? The owl holds out its leg. Before I take the letters I wave my wand checking for any curses, charms, hexes or spells but all the tests come back clean.

I pull a bundle of letters from the owls leg. I go over to my desk and get a couple of owl treats.

"Here you go. If you want to rest go to my Owlery", I say handing her the treat

The owl hoots its thanks before flying out the window. I sit back down at my desk and look at the letters. I sigh and pick up the first one.

 _Dear Lady Isabella Swan-Black-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Emrys-Ley Fey etc, etc_

 _I am writing you to inform you that I have received letters to forward to you. I have enclosed the letters. We the Goblin Nation had checked the letters for any curses, spells, hexes or tracking charms and there was none on them and are safe to open._

 _I hope that everything is to your liking._

 _Snowshark_

 _King of the Goblins at Gringotts Bank_

I sigh. I should have known this was coming. But it completely slipped my mind. I look at the pile. Did everyone write me? I flick my wand and lock my door. I want privacy.

"What are these?" Edward asks

"Letters from everyone. Lets read them together", I say

I pick up the first one and begin to read.

 _Dear IMJAMFJLAARSTB_

 _I would like to formally thank you._

 _What you did to Lord Black's house was a surprise but a welcome surprise. Your use of different spells are quite impressive. You must be very well educated and have gotten O's in your NEWTS in Defence, Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions if your in a European School and if not then the courses Warding, Curse Breaking, Spell Creation, Dark Arts, and Alchemy._

 _I hope one day we can meet it person._

 _Lord Albus Dumbledore_

 _Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Of course the first one I open was from Dumbledore. I pick up the next one and begin to read.

 _Dear IMJAMFJLAARSTB_

 _I would like to thank you for fixing up my home from the bottom of my heart. I love what you have done to it. Thank you for so much for getting rid of my mothers portrait. Also thank you for the pictures of my baby girl too. I don't have any moving pictures of her and now I do. I am truly in your debt for giving me a priceless gift. I am not ever going to ask how you got them._

 _I owe you one. Now I can raise my godson so he can be happy and safe._

 _Find enclosed a medal for getting rid of the horrible portrait._

 _Lord Sirius Orion Black_

 _P.S Thank you for the tickets to the Quidditch World Cup_

I sit down heavily and look at the handmade medal it my hand. I may not be able to tell him who I am. But I am glad he is praising me for something. I am glad he likes what we did to his house. I was really worried about that.

"You ok?" Edward asks me

"Yeh. It was not something I expected. A thank you but not a medal. This is special to me. This is the first thing I have that is given to me by my Dad", I say

Edward smiles gently at me.

"Then it is very special", Edward states

I pick up the next letter and begin to read.

 _Dear IMJAMFJLAARSTB_

 _Thank you for what you done to my old friends home. Now he can call it a home. I thank you for putting a bedroom for me in the house. I found it proofed for a werewolf. But I am glad you don't judge me. Not many people are so kind to Werewolves and treat us with respect and dignity._

 _Thank you. It is so hard finding work because of what I am._

 _Thank you again. I hope I get the chance to meet you one day._

 _Remus Lupin_

I sigh again. I knew we would have a hard time because of being a werewolf. I just wish people in the UK were more understanding like the people in the US. I know several werewolves. Each are not put out for what they are. Then again it is not widely known that they are werewolves. I turn my attention back to the letters and pick up another one.

 _Dear IMJAMFJLAARSTB_

 _Thank you also for the tickets to the world cup. These must have cost a fortune. We insist on paying for them. Especially the ones for our family._

 _And we insist on paying for the firebolts for our family that are engraved with their names on it. It was an awful lot of money you spent on us and we will repay you back everything. As your shouldn't have to spend so much on strangers._

 _We hope to hear from you soon._

 _Arthur & Molly Weasley_

I roll my eyes.

"They won't be paying me back", I say to Edward

Edward chuckles, "Wait to they go to Gringotts and the letter you left with all the money in it for them"

"THAT will be a shock", I say chuckling

I quickly pick up the next letter.

 _THANKS FOR THE FIREBOLTS AND TICKETS TO THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP WE WILL MAKE GOOD USE OF THEM!_

 _Fred & George Weasley_

I laugh. I pick up the next letter.

 _Thanks for the tickets to the world cup. I can't wait to go. And thanks for the Firebolt. I never had a new broom. I love it thanks a bunch._

 _Ron Weasley_

I grin. I am glad he likes it. I pick up another letter.

 _Thanks so much for stocking the library I really can do some research in there. Thank you. I am wondering how you got into this house and how you renovated it. I am also wondering how you know us. I am looking forward to trying to find the answers._

 _Hermione Granger_

I smile again. That girl is smart. She wouldn't be able to find out it is me so I would let her investigate. She is going to valuable in the years to come. I walk over to my private bookshelf and pull a book down and smile. I think I will send her this. She will be a good friend to Harry. I put the book down on top of my desk and return to the letters.

 _I don't know what to say. But I should say thank you. Thanks for the Firebolt and my own room at Sirius's house it is just how I like it. It makes me feel at home. I have never had a home before or my own room. And the room is just how I imagined it. I am deeply grateful for you helping my Godfather out. He has had it rough the last 13 years._

 _Thank you whoever you are._

 _Harry Potter_

I grin widely. Soon Harry will be free to live with Dad. I will make sure of that. Be doesn't deserve to live with those horrible relatives. I have made a promise to myself that I'll help him. I will keep my promise even it is the last thing I do. I move onto the next letter.

 _Dear IMJAMFJLAARSTB_

 _Thank you for the tickets to the Quidditch world cup. It was much too generous. Thank you. I hope we get a chance to meet such a bright and generous person._

 _From_

 _Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice Cullen_

I smile

"Emmett had to be ecstatic", Edward says

"I bet. Now he has to want some time before the game comes", I say laughing

Edward laughs, "He will die if he doesn't see it soon but it is still weeks away"

I get a vision of them going to Gringotts today. Severus Snape still blames himself for what happened in the past. Aunt Lily will not like that.

I pack up the letters and lock them in my personal safe with the medal my Dad got me so they would all be safe. Then Edward and I head downstairs ready to go to Swan Manor.

"Aunt Lily", I say as the Skirts, Red Coats and Edward are about to go to Swan Manor

"Yes Izzy", Aunt Lily says

"Severus is still blaming himself for everything. He says he doesn't deserve anything. Do you want me to write a letter that you all can talk to them and make it look like you are talking from Heaven? You will temporary be able to see them and here what they are thinking and saying. That way you can speak to Harry, Dad, Remus and everyone else. What does everyone think?" I ask

"Please do it. I would like to talk to my son", Aunt Lily says

"I thought you might say that. While we are gone you can post this parcel on Talen your owl", I say handing her the parcel

"Thank you Izzy. Now go and plan your wedding", Aunt Lily orders

I laugh and got to the fireplace it was time to plan a few things…

* * *

 _UK_

* * *

 **Carlisle's POV**

We quickly make our way into Gringotts where Nymphadora Tonks was waiting for us. When she joins our group we make are way up to the counter.

"I have bought the Cullen's, Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter here to make a withdraw", Albus says

The goblin looks at us sharply, "Please wait here I'll be right back"

He quickly walks away. 5 minutes later he returns with another Goblin

"I am Snowshark King Goblin of Gringotts Bank. Can you please come with me? We need to talk", Snowshark says

We all look confused but follow his anyway. He leads us into a conference room and quickly shuts the door.

"I know you all are confused as to why I have asked you all here. I would like before I tell you why don't most of you take as Inheritance Test. I will explain later as to why", he says taking a seat with another goblin at his side.

"Why do we? We are not magical", Rosalie says, "We are vampires"

"You need to take the test", Snowshark says

"But how do as vampires do the test?" I ask

"I will just need a drop of your venom", he explains

"Ok. I'll go first", I say

Snowshark hands me a knife and I raise an eyebrow.

"It is goblin made it will cut through your skin", he explains again

I quickly do what he says and drip some venom on the parchment. Snowshark quickly looks at the parchment and then shows me.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _Carlisle Andrew Cullen_

 _ **Confirmed Lordship Titles**_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Cullen_

 _ **Confirmed Vaults**_

 _Cullen Vault_

 _Cullen Family Vault_

 _Mixten Vault_

 _Harlod Vault_

"How is that possible? I'm a vampire and I don't remember being a wizard", I say

My family is shocked too.

"Your titles carry over from your human life. And sometimes magic interferes with your memories when you have changed", Snowshark explains

"So the Cullen Vault is my ancestors vault?" I ask

"Yes. Who want's to go next?" Snowshark asks

"I will", Alice says jumping up and down in her seat.

She takes the dagger and cuts her palm and drops a couple of drops of venom onto the parchment. Snowshark takes back the dagger and heals her hand while they wait after a minute writing begins to appear.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _Mary Alice Brandon-Cullen-Whitlock_

 _ **Confirmed Ladyships**_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Most House of Brandon_

 _Lady of the Ancient House of Raines_

 _Lady of the Noble House of Sparks_

 _ **Confirmed Vaults**_

 _Brandon Vault (USA)_

 _Cullen Vault (UK)_

 _Whitlock Vault (USA)_

 _Raines Vault (USA)_

 _Sparks Vault (USA)_

 _Starr Vault (USA)_

"I was magical!" Alice says grinning

"That's why you can see the future", Minerva says

"You are still magical if you are a seer. I can tell you, you have 2 Wizengamot seats in the US", Snowshark informs her

"My name is Mary Alice. I don't know why I don't remember that. Is the parchment acuate?" Alice asks

"Of course it is! It shows your true name. The name you were born with or the name you blood adopted", Snowshark says

"Jazzy go next I have a good feeling", Alice says

Jasper repeats the same thing Alice and I did and soon names are flowing onto the parchment.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _Jasper David Whitlock_

 _ **Confirmed Lordships**_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Whitlock_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Dark Moon_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Clarkson_

 _ **Confirmed Vaults**_

 _Whitlock Vault (USA)_

 _Clarkson Vault (USA)_

 _Dark Moon Vault (UK)_

 _Cullen Vault (UK)_

"I guess I was a wizard too. That is surprising", Jasper says

"It is not really your an empathy aren't you?" Snowshark asks

"Yes I am", Jasper replies

"Well you must of had that power in your human life. Empathy is a rare gift in Wizard and Witches. You have 1 Wizengamot seat in the US and 1 Wizengamot seat in the UK", Snowshark explains, "Who wants to go next?"

Emmett went next and he came up and he too comes up.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _Emmett Jared McCarty-Cullen_

 _ **Confirmed Lordship**_

 _Lord of the Ancient House of McCarty_

 _ **Confirmed Vaults**_

 _McCarty Vault (US)_

 _Higginbotham Vault (US)_

 _Cullen Vault_

"That is so cool! But Higginbotham sounds familiar for some reason", Emmett says frowning

Rosalie went after him and words begun to come onto the parchment.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _Rosalie Lillian Hale_

 _ **Confirmed Ladyships**_

 _Lady of the Ancient and Noble House of Hale_

 _Lady of the Noble House of Dawson_

 _ **Confirmed Vaults**_

 _Hale Vault_

 _Dawson Vault_

 _Cullen Vault_

"I was a witch", Rosalie says shocked

"Yes you were. The Hales were a well known Wizarding family. But they did have the trouble of producing Squibs. So that is probably why you never knew. You have 1 Wizengamot seat in the USA", Snowshark says, "Who's next?"

Tanya went next and didn't get anywhere it was the same with Irina. When Kate did the test words appeared on the parchment.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _Katrina Denali_

 _ **Confirmed Ladyships**_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Biskup_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Kolar_

 _ **Confirmed Vaults**_

 _Biskup Vault (Slovakia)_

 _Kolar Vault (Slovakia)_

 _Jelen Vault (Slovakia)_

 _Tesar Vault (Slovakia)_

"Well done Kate looks like you were a witch", I say smiling at her

We had a lot of shocks today and the day is not over yet.

"Thank you Carlisle. I really want to get to know my family names. Maybe after this we can go to the book shop and I can look up my family history", Kate asks

"I am sure the others want to do the same. So yes we will stop there on the way to back to Sirius's place", Dumbledore says smiling

"With those names I can tell you Katrina that you have 2 Wizengamot seats in Slovakia. Now who's next?" Snowshark asks

"I'll go", says Eleazar

Sure enough names appeared on the parchment.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _Eleazar Denali_

 _ **Confirmed Lordships**_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Drago_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Bassi_

 _Lord of the Ancient House of Abate_

 _ **Confirmed Vaults**_

 _Abate Vault (Italy)_

 _BassI Vault (Italy)_

 _Drago Vault (Italy)_

 _Elena Vault (Italy)_

 _Falco Vault (Italy)_

"You are very powerful in Italy. With these names I can tell you, you have 3 Wizengamot seats in Italy", Snowshark says

"That was unexpected. But it is alright. Carmen my love why don't you go next?" Eleazar says

Carmen does what the other did and soon words are written on the parchment.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _Carmen Denali_

 _ **Confirmed Ladyships**_

 _Lady of the Ancient House of Aiza_

 _Lady of the Noble House of Araya_

 _Lady of the Noble House of Asis_

 _ **Confirmed Vaults**_

 _Aiza Vault (Spain)_

 _Araya Vault (Spain)_

 _Asis Vault (Spain)_

 _Cruz Vault (Spain)_

"Congratulations Mrs Denali you have 3 Wizengamot seats in Spain that are waiting for you", Snowshark says grinning

"I don't remember being a witch but it is on the parchment that I was one before my change so I will accept it", Carmen says

"I'll go next", Peter says with a big grin on his face

Names again come up on the parchment.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _Peter Whitlock Thatcher_

 _ **Confirmed Lordships**_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Thatcher_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Akers_

 _Lord of the Ancient House of Alfson_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Samson_

 _ **Confirmed Vaults**_

 _Thatcher Vault (USA)_

 _Whitlock Vault (USA)_

 _Akers Vault (USA)_

 _Alfson Vault (Australia)_

 _Samson Vault (Australia)_

"Well done Lord Thatcher. You have 2 Wizengamot seats in the USA and 1 Wizengamot seat in Australia", Snowshark says

"I am going to have fun with this", Peter says grinning

"Charlotte please make sure he doesn't course any trouble", Jasper begs

"He won't do anything bad. If he does I just won't have sex with him for a centaury", Charlotte says glaring at her mate

Peter gulps.

"Now I think it is my turn", Charlotte says taking the dagger

Again writing appears on the parchment.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _Charlotte Whitlock_

 _ **Confirmed Ladyships**_

 _Lady of the Ancient House of Selby_

 _Lady of the Noble House of Sexton_

 _Lady of the Noble House of Myers_

 _ **Confirmed Vaults**_

 _Whitlock Vault (USA)_

 _Selby Vault (USA)_

 _Sexton Vault (USA)_

 _Macey Vault (Australia)_

 _Myers Vault (Australia)_

"Well Mrs Thatcher you have 2 Wizengamot seats in the US and 1 Wizengamot seat in Australia", Snowshark says

"That's all the vampires now lets do the humans", Dumbledore says chuckling.

"Lord Black let's have a look", Snowshark says

Sirius quickly cuts his hand and drops three drops onto the parchment. After a minute Snowshark turns it towards us so we all can see.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _Sirius Orion Caelum Fornax Taurus Cygnus Robert Andrew Maximus Black_

 _ **Confirmed Lordship Titles**_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Summerriver (France)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Antov (Bulgaria)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Katsaros (Greece)_

 _ **Confirmed Vaults**_

 _Black Family Vault_

 _Summerriver Vault (France)_

 _Antov Vault (Bulgaria)_

 _Mateev Vault (Bulgaria)_

 _Katsaros Vault (Greece)_

Sirius whistles, "I didn't know about the French title. Now that is a surprise"

Snowshark smiles secretively.

' _Too bad Edward is not here maybe he could have read Snowshark's mind', I think_

"Now Mr Potter if you please?" Snowshark asks

Harry nods and quickly cuts his palm and drops the blood on the parchment. After a minute Snowshark shows us all the parchment.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _Harry James Potter_

 _ **Confirmed Heirs**_

 _Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Royal House of Gryffindor_

 _Heir Most Ancient and Most Royal House of Peverell (Un-conformed There is another heir)_

 _Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter_

 _ **Confirmed Vaults**_

 _Potter family Trust Vault_

 _Potter Vault_

 _Peverell Vault_

 _Gryffindor Vault_

 _Mallory Vault_

 _Douglass Vault_

 _Duncan Vault_

 _Fraser Vault_

 _Maclean Vault_

Sirius whistles again, "Pup looks like you are the heir of Gryffindor. I didn't know that James never told me. But I inspected because every Potter has been in Gryffindor"

"When you turn 17 you will inherit those titles including the Peverell title", Snowshark explains

"But it says unconfirmed", Harry protests

We all know he doesn't like to fame.

"Ah but the other heir recently surfaced. The heir has decided to decline to heirship. The Peverell title is all yours", Snowshark says

"What did you need to see me for?" Albus asks curiously

"Because your heir has surfaced as well. She will take the title only if you want to give it to her. She made that point perfectly clear", Snowshark explains

Albus looks shocked but quickly shakes it off, "Tell her she can have the title. I have no one else to give it too"

"I will pass it on", Snowshark promises

"While we are hear I would like to state my heir", I say

"You already have an heir", Snowshark replies

"Who?" I ask

"I will contact the heir. I will send a message now and we will here back in minutes", Snowshark says writing on a piece of parchment

"How?" Harry asks

Suddenly there is a flash and a black and blue phoenix appears. It trills as it takes the parchment and disappears in a flash.

"How did you come by a phoenix?" Albus asks

"He belongs to the heir I was talking about. The heir left him here when he/she learned of the title and your existence", Snowshark explains

All we can do is wait for an reply.

"By the way Mr Potter you have 3 Wizengamot seats waiting for you till you come of age. Mr Longbottom it is your turn", Snowshark says handing him the dagger

Neville cuts his hand quickly and after a couple of minutes words begin forming on the parchment.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _Neville Frank Longbottom_

 _ **Confirmed heirs**_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Acheson_

 _Lord of the Ancient House of Sheach_

 _ **Confirmed Vaults**_

 _Longbottom Vault (UK)_

 _Acheson Vault (UK)_

 _Sheach Vault (UK)_

 _Mallory Vault (UK)_

 _Summerriver Vault (France)_

"Wow Gran never told me this before", Neville says looking at the parchment.

"Well she should have. I am going to have a word with her", Minerva says not looking happy

"Mr Longbottom you have 2 Wizengamot seats. When you turn of age they will be yours", Snowshark says, "Now Miss Bones your turn"

Susan quickly cuts her finger and drops a couple of drops of blood onto the parchment. It seconds writing appears.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _Susan Amelia Bones_

 _ **Confirmed Ladyships**_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Bones_

 _Lady of the Ancient and Noble House of Saunders_

 _ **Confirmed Vaults**_

 _Bones Vault_

 _Saunders Vault_

 _Stirling Vault_

 _Quigg Vault_

 _Ewart Vault_

"You have 2 Wizengamot seats waiting for you to become of age. I believe your Aunt Amelia is voting Proxy for the Bones title I don't think she knows about the other", Snowshark says

"Thanks Chief Snowshark", Susan says

"Now what about you Miss Lovegood", Snowshark says

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

I am at Swan Manor with my friends getting ready for the wedding. There was still much to be done when Moonlight flashes into view. I quickly take the message and begin to read.

 _Dear Lady Isabella Swan-Black-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Emrys-Ley Fey etc, etc_

 _As you told me I will inform you that the Cullen's, Mr Potter, The Weasley's, Lord Dumbledore, Lord Black and quite a few more are here and are requestioning to meet with the heir of Cullen. If you do wish to honour their request I suggest you go by one of your other titles. Please let me know which one._

 _Tobart Snowshark_

 _King Goblin of Gringotts Bank_

I sigh I knew this was going to happen. I better just get it over with. I don't want to put it off.

 _Dear Tobart_

 _I will gladly meet with them. All I ask if you can wait about an hour I am in the middle of something that needs my attention. I will there at 2.00. And please call me Lady Sharla Riverwater. One more thing, make sure you tell them about the money that I have given them. Make sure you don't mention me. Thanks._

 _Seen you soon._

 _Lady Swan_

I quickly send Moonlight off and turn to Stella.

"I will be leaving in an hour. I'm needed at Gringotts", I tell her

"We can handle things. You won't be gone long?" she asks

"I will probably be there for no more than an hour then I'll be back", I reply

"Will you be alright going alone?" Edward asks me

"Yes I will. Don't worry. I am going to pick up some jewellery for the wedding while I am there", I say

"Bring us back some good jewellery", Lerida says smiling

"I will. You haven't seen the vaults. I will be getting everyone something special to match their outfits", I say, "Now I need to apparate to Skirt Mansion to get ready I will see you all soon"

* * *

 **Sirius POV**

Suddenly there is another flash and the phoenix appears again.

"Ah. The heir will be here in an hour. While we wait I have the bank states for each of you", Snowshark says, "Who wants to go first?"

"I will", Harry says nervously

Snowshark hands him the list and it amused him the way Harry reacted, Harry was in shock about how much he had.

"Alright Pup?" I ask

"Alright Cub?" Remus asks

"I guess. Didn't know I had money", Harry replies showing them

"Wow mate you are rich", Ron exclaims

Harry blushes.

"Lord Black this is your statement", Snowshark says to me handing me a list

It was more then I thought. Well I won't run out of money too soon.

"Thanks. I will arrange a meeting later to look at my vaults", I say

"Of course Lord Black", Snowshark replies, "Now Lord Cullen here is your list"

 _ **Lord Carlisle Andrew Cullen**_

 _ **Liquid Holdings**_

 _Cullen Vault (UK)_

 _638,926,362 Galleons, 257,373 Sickles, 368,000 Knuts_

 _Cullen Family Vault_

 _800,836,273 Galleons, 635,836 Sickles, 863,972 Knuts_

"Thank you. Is it possible for me to look at my vault some time?" Carlisle asks

"Of course. We will set up a meeting"

Showshark gives out the other statements are they all were surprised by how much money they had. They knew one thing for certain they didn't need to worry about money anytime soon.

"Now I have some interesting news for most of you hear. An unknown source as given money to most of you", Snowshark says

We all look at him stunned. Who would give us money?

"Now I will read what has been left for each of you", Snowshark says pulling out a piece of parchment

All we can do is nod.

" _To Lord Albus Dumbledore I give a total of 30,000,000 Galleons for the use of your school._

 _To Lady Minerva McGonagall I give a total of 30,000 Galleons use it in good health._

 _To Madam Poppy Pomfrey I give a total of 10,000 Galleons use it to update your hospital wing._

 _To Rubeus Hagrid I give 8,000 Galleons use it as you see wish. But be careful!_

 _To Lord Sirius Black I give a total of 40,000 Galleons. Use it as you wish. Let go of your grief. Be happy as_ _she_ _would want you too be._

 _To Remus Lupin I give a total of 6,000,000 Galleons. Use it to make yourself a house and help yourself. I know how hard it is because you are a werewolf. Make sure you buy yourself some clothes!_

 _To Lord Carlisle Cullen I give a total of 10,000 Galleons. Use it in good health. You are right Vampires do have a soul._

 _To Lady Esme Cullen I give a total of 10,000 Galleons. Use it to design your new house as you see fit._

 _To Lady Rosalie Hale I give a total of 10,000 Galleons. You are a loyal woman. Keep it up when times are tough._

 _To Emmett McCarty I give a total of 10,000 Galleons. Please use it on something else then video games._

 _To Lord Jasper Whitlock I give you a total of 11,000 Galleons. Don't blame yourself for past mistakes that are out of your control._

 _To Lady Alice Brandon I give 11,000 Galleons. Use it to find your about your past and you might be surprised._

 _To Lady Katrina Denali I give a total of 1,000 Galleons. Use it as you wish._

 _To Lord Eleazar Denali I give a total of 1,500 Galleons. Use your power to know if a person can harm anyone. Take care._

 _To Lady Carmen Denali I give a total of 1,000 Galleons. Use it as you wish._

 _To Tanya Denali I give a total of 1,000 Galleons. Use it as you wish._

 _To Irina Denali I give a total of 1,000 Galleons. Use it as you wish._

 _To Lord Peter Thatcher I give a total of 1,500 Galleons. Use it as you wish. Look after Jasper for me._

 _To Lady Charlotte Whitlock I give a total of 1,000 Galleons. Use it as you wish._

 _To Arthur and Molly Weasley I give a total of 5,000,000 Galleons. Do up your house and live without fear. You all will be fine. And PS the money can't be returned I saw to that._

 _To Harry Potter I give 20,000 Galleons. Use it as you wish. You have a lot of strength. Believe in yourself and you will do great things. And most of all be YOURSELF!_

 _To Hermione Granger I give 10,000 Galleons. Buy yourself all the books you wish. You are a smart witch._

 _To Ronald Weasley I give 10,000 Galleons. Use it wisely. You are a loyal friend. Stick by your friends when times are tough._

 _To Bill Weasley I give 1,000 Galleons. Use it as you wish._

 _To Charlie Weasley I give 1,000 Galleons. Use it as you wish._

 _To Percy Weasley I give 1,000 Galleons. Please return to your family before it is not too late_

 _To Fredrick Weasley I give 2,000 Galleons. Please use it wisely. But I have a feeling you will use it to spread laughs around the world._

 _To George Weasley I give 2,000 Galleons. Please use it wisely. But I have a feeling you will use it to spread laughs around the world._

 _To Ginevra Weasley I give 2,000 Galleons. You're a bright young witch and you deserve much. Use the money for what you desire._

 _To Neville Longbottom I give 10,000 Galleons. You are smart and brave you just have to believe in yourself. Build your own greenhouse. With all the plants you dream off. Not just the Greenhouses at your Summer Home._

 _To Luna Lovegood I give 9,000 Galleons. You are a smart witch and when times come troubled you will stick by them._

 _To Susan Bones I give 2,000 Galleons. You are a loyal friend and smart make sure you're the voice of reason when the time comes._

 _To Alastor Moody I give 1,000 Galleons. Please protect them with your life. If you don't I will find you and you don't want that!_

 _To Andromeda Tonks I give 6,000 Galleons. You are the good half of the family. Do not let them take the light away from your family._

 _To Ted Tonks I give 4,000 Galleons you make everyone proud to be a Muggle-born. Good Luck in the Future._

 _To Nymphadora Tonks I give 9,000 Galleons. So you can further your career as a Auror and other things_

 _To Kreacher, the black family Elf. I give 1,000 Galleons. You are a great elf. Lord Black if you are nice to him he won't betray you._

 _From_

 _IMJAMFJLAARSTB_

Wow. Whoever did this has a lot of money. We all don't know what to say. This person fixed up my house and have given us lots of money. I want to thank this person. Hopefully we will be able to find them. Even if it is only a bunch of letters as some sort of code.

"There is one last name on this list. Do you want me to continue?" Snowshark asks

"Of course", Albus says still in shock

"Here is the message: _To Severus Snape I leave 15,000 Galleons. Please have faith in yourself. You will find happiness again. Trust in yourself and you will never fail. I trust you and will continue to trust you to the end of days. Trust me when I say Lily is so very proud of you. Know that she still loves you like a brother. And that she is always watching over you",_ Snowshark reads

We all sit in shock looking at Snape. He has frozen in shock. His sneer is not present.

"Who was it?" he whisperers

"That I can't say. But would you like me to send a message?" he asks

"Of course. But we will need time. We will give you the letters in a couple of days", Albus says

Suddenly there is a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Snowshark says

"Lady Riverwater is here for you", a goblin says

"Send her in immediately", Snowshark demands

In seconds a cloaked figure comes through the door. Covered in a light blue cloak.

"My Lady you are right on time", Snowshark says with a slight bow

That surprises us. Goblins bow to nobody.

"Of course. Tobart it is good to see you again", the woman says under her cloak

"The pleasure is all mine", he replies

The woman then turns to us and lifts her hood off. We see thick blonde curls fall out. We look at her face and her eyes are light blue.

"My name is Lady Sharla Riverwater. Lady of the House of Riverwater and heiress to the house of Cullen. What can I do for you?" she asks

"I just wanted to know my heir", Carlisle says

"I will not take the heir ship if you don't want to give it to me", she says

"You would willing give it up?" Carlisle asks surprised

"Yes. I understand. You don't know me. So it will only make sense for you to name your own heir", she replies

I look at her closely and see she is trying not to meet anyone's eyes. But for a second I see many emotions pass her eyes.

"I will name Edward Cullen as my heir but he is not present can I still do that?" Carlisle asks

"Of course. Is that ok Lady Riverwater?" Snowshark asks and they share a look like they are talking to each other

"I had better go now. I have many things to do. I wish you luck Lord Cullen, Lord Black and you too Lord Potter", she says, "Oh Tobart can you get Rockrook? I need to visit my vaults"

"Of course Lady Riverwater. I will call him now", Snowshark says

Soon another goblin comes and both the goblin and Lady Riverwater leave.

"That was strange", I say

"You're telling me", Ron mutters

We finish up. Collecting our Lord and heir rings and we leave heading for my home. Where we will talk about Harry staying with me instead at two weeks at the Dursley's…

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

Nothing much changed in that meeting the vault only transferred to my soon to be husband. So I was really worried. They had no clue who I was. I read their thoughts as I was in there and felt their emotions. I went to my vaults and got jewellery. It took me half an hour to find matching jewellery that was good enough for my wedding. Rockrook was very helpful.

Dad looks a little less haunted now that he has a house that is warm and inviting but I know he will need Harry with him to ease some more of his haunted dreams and thoughts. But there is little I can do but there is something…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
